Saving Planet Earth
by PrincessAldsky
Summary: This story is not only about the Mews but one more character is added onto this story! The names I used are from the English dubbed version! Please Enjoy! Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_Hi! Basically, this was the first FanFic I'd ever written (which was a VERY long time ago) and I thought that it was a good plot line, even if it wasn't written very well, and I wanted it to get a tad popular and I realised the only way to do so, was to put it on an official website! I know this chapter isn't really going to live up to the standards of some of the other stories you've probably read, so please don't hate on it! Thank you ^.^_

Mew Mew Power Part 1 - It Begins

I checked the time on my watch, 2pm. My parents didn't know school was out early, so I decided to go back. I'd never been back, not once. I took all the right buses and I got to that street. Hamilton Avenue. Six years its been. Six years since I was that 10 year old girl falling for that 10 year old boy. Elliot. Memories of him came rushing back. His cheesy grin, the way he was always nervous around me, always the kind of geek. He was so protective of me - got himself into trouble just to protect me- But then I remembered. All of it went away when...

I stopped in front of where my home should've been. It was rebuilt after the fire. I was so scared. And when Elliot got back with Wesley... It killed me to see him cry. We could've stayed. My mum was best friends with Marie (Elliot's Mum) ever since they had moved next door to us. It was completely different now. It was white instead of peach. I hated it. I ran all the way to the end of the street, tears streaming down my face. The old park where me and Elliot would often hang out. I looked at it. At least some things stay the same. I loved the huge field on the outside of the park. It was a huge circle. Wait, there is something there now. Bang in the middle of the park, there was a pink building. I started jogging towards it. I was only about 10 metres away. I stopped running so that I could see what it was. Hearts for windows! Wow this definitely has to be the girliest place I have ever been to. What is it?

I went right up to the entrance, it said 'closed'. I pushed the door open. Inside, everything was heart shaped! The chairs, napkins, frames... you name it they were hearts, except maybe the tables. Nobody came to yell at me, no alarms nothing. Just then a tall guy with long brown hair came up to me. "Um excuse me, but I am sorry to say that the Cafe is not currently open! I'm sure there was a sign on the door..." he said walking towards the door. "Oh sorry sir, but erm I was just wondering what this place was. I guess I must've missed the sign!" I quickly said. I am so glad I have dark skin now. Otherwise my cheeks would be blushing like crazy, I was telling such a whopper! "I'm sure that is impossible, since there is a huge sign on the front of the door, so do you mind getting out since we were actually quite busy." a voice from behind me said. I turned around, to see who said it. I couldn't see anyone. Who was speaking? My heart was pounding like crazy! I ran out the door without once looking back.

The morning after the next I knew I had to go back. I went down the stairs and had my breakfast. "Mum, I'm going out with my mates later, k? We are gonna have lunch at this new caff that opened and hang out for a bit." I said to my mum who was eyeing me suspiciously. "Are you sure it is just your 'mates' sweetheart? This is how it..." my mum began, though I cut in. "began with Nina. I know Mum. Even so it turned out quite well for her she went to Imperial so like yeah." My Mum raised her eyebrows. "It doesn't mean that I am, though Mum!" I hastened to reassure her. Why did everyone think I was just like my sister? I grabbed my bag and my scarf and headed out the house.

I arrived in front of the Cafe. This time it said open. There was only about 5 customers in there. I grabbed the handle and went inside. I sat at a table on my own. I grabbed a menu and looked through. There wasn't any proper meals, just drinks and desert. Nobody came to take my order. I stood up, there was a sign that said toilets and was pointing to the left. I walked over. There was a long corridor. I walked down it. One of the doors was slightly ajar. I looked at the sign. Nothing to do with toilets. I peeped inside and listened hard. "Look, we've been at this project for 5 almost 6 years! I am not going to give up just because I can't find the first member! We just need to keep our eyes peeled. We can find her, OK?!" one of them screamed. They were both men for definite. I could only see one person, though. He was the same guy I saw yesterday and it wasn't him that was talking. I pushed the door a little bit. The door (Clearly hated me) gave the biggest creak and before I could stop it, opened wide enough for both men to see me. "Oh not you again! What do you want?" I could see him clearly now. He looked exactly like him! He looked exactly like Elliot! Well he was lots taller and he was way hotter! I grinned. This was Elliot for sure. I would know who he was in my sleep. "Elliot? Elliot Grant?" I asked. "Uhh how do you" Elliot began. The brown haired guy scraped in. "I knew it! I knew when I saw you yesterday! But he didn't believe me! He didn't get to see your face properly but I did, so I know. It's Shweka isn't it?" he said. And that is when I realised. This was Wesley and Elliot. "OMG! I can't believe it. After all this time..." I threw myself at Elliot and hugged him like crazy. "Get off of me you freak." Elliot said. I looked up at him. "Who do you think you are? Just walk in here and throw yourself at me like that? I don't even know you. Get out of here. What do you think you are doing anyway?" This blonde haired, blue eyed guy was giving me the weirdest look on the planet. I honestly felt like throwing up. "Elliot, but..." I started. "Just shut up, ok? I think you've embarrassed yourself enough. Don't come back without proof that you are actually MY Shweka!" His words stung. The only nice thing he had said to me that entire time was 'MY Shweka' and he probably didn't even mean it. What kind of boy doesn't recognise his childhood sweetheart? I remembered something then. Something only Elliot and I know. " I will prove that I am Shweka." I said removing my shoe. "But I'm telling you now. I will show you the proof, then I will leave." I showed him my foot. The mark I had since Elliot first moved next door. I always told him that my body was just telling me that I should marry him that's why I only got it when he moved next door. I loved that mark for that reason only. Elliot breathed in so much air it was a wonder that there was actually any left for the rest of us to breath. I slipped on my flats and walked towards the door. "Shweka..." Elliot said. "Save it. I knew who you were since the minute I saw you. You didn't even know that I existed till I showed you the 'proof' you needed." I was ready for a long rant. "I don't want to save anything. I just wanted to tell you that, that mark doesn't symbolise our love but it is a Mew Mark"

I sat down on the chair. " A what mark?" I asked. "A Mew Mark. You know how before my mum and dad died, they just told you and your family that my father was just doing some random research." Elliot started. "Shut up, Elliot. I know this stuff. I read one of his files and it took me ages to understand what it meant but I get it now. So save me a headache and move on from that!" I cried.  
"Fine. Well after the fire and you guys rehoused. Wesley and I carried on with my dads research. We know how to stop the Cyniclons! We just need 5 supernatural girls who have the correct DNA to match the 5 Red Data Animals we picked out." He said. Oh wait, he couldn't be hinting something could he?! "And before you say it you are not a Mew. You have the right DNA but it won't set with you. Dad tested it out on you when you first came round. He said that your instincts haven't awoken yet and will only reach the highest level when you are 16 years old." he said. I could've cried. But still I was 16 in December. Only 4 months to go! " You can help us with the research until then. We need you to find the Mews and take care of the Cafe until we find more staff. So until then you are going to be a waitress here." he said. Wesley handed me a box. "Put that on. You are the first employee. We are going with hair colour for the uniforms so good luck! Changing rooms are opposite." I walked out smiling as my gratitude.

I opened the door with 'Locker Room' printed on the front. There were six lockers, each with a different colour as the border and a lighter shade of that colour as the actual locker. The black framed one had my name and on it with 3 boxes underneath. I got changed into my uniform and put my clothes inside the locker. I got out my phone. It was almost 10am. I groaned. I came out the door and went into the 'Main Room' "Head to the dining room Shweka. Take peoples orders then come and tell me and Elliot. We'll be in the kitchen!" Wesley said. "K, thanks." I said and headed to the dining room. There were about 50 people inside! I almost passed out. This is going to be a long day, I thought. After all the customers were gone and it was just me, Elliot and Wesley left, it was almost 9pm! "Soz guys! I'd love to stay and chat but my Mum is going to kill me!" I ran into too the locker room and pulled on my clothes. I ran out. " I'll be back tomorrow guys see ya!" I yelled running.

I got home at about ten. I opened the door and went as quietly as I could. "Do Not take another step young lady" BUSTED! I turned around to see my mums angry face looking back. "Just going out with your friends, eh? Do you actually expect me to believe that? I want the truth and only the truth. Where have you been?!" My mum looked at me interrogatingly. "Mum, well we went to the Cafe and well they umm didn't have any waiters or anything. So they asked if they could hire us and my friends were like no cos they didn't want to get their hands dirty but I was like sure so they hired me. And I had to start working straight away and..." My mum didn't look like she believed me. Most of it WAS the truth so I don't know what her problem was. "Well I will be coming to see you in action. This better be the truth for your sake. Now get to bed! First day of school tomorrow!" My mum reminded me. Oh poo I forgot! First day in Year 11! Sweet 16 this year! I bounded up the stairs, ran into my room, jumped into bed and shut my eyes tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE**

_Sorry, the previous chapter was quite short! Please Rate and Review because it would mean a lot! Thank you soooo much! I'll update soon! Oh and since it's Christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you get everything you want, you lovely people ;) _

_Byeeeeeeeeeee xx_

Mew Mew Power Part 2- The Second Mew?

I flopped down on the sofa and switched the telly on. Finally the first day back has finished! We had about 10 different homework tasks and each more boring than the other. I grabbed the Hobnobs packet on the table and started munching. Nothing good on TV, I flicked through the film section. Marley and Me or 21 Jump Street? Romcom or Action? Well the choice is easy. I set a reminder for Marley and Me and switched the TV off. BEEP. BEEP. Two messages at the same time. I yanked out my phone. One from Mum and one from, Elliot! I checked Mum's first. Hiya, sweets! I wanted to see you in action at your job, so I am coming home early or rather I'm going to your cafe early. Text me the address as soon as you get this. Love and Kisses Mum . Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhh! The Cafe! I forgot! I texted my mum back quick, grabbed my bag and slammed out the house. I checked Elliot's message on my way to the Cafe. Where are you? You are sooo late! The place is packed! Got any news on the second Mew? Love Elliot. He put love! Hope he meant it! I went the long way round so that I didn't see my old home. It killed me to much.

"Elliot I am so sorry! I totally forgot! Don't kill me though. It was a long day at school!"  
" I doubt that it was long considering that it was only six hours long but fine go and get changed" Wesley answered for him.  
I ran into the locker room and got changed. I saw that two of the 3 squares on my locker was filled with a picture of me! One of them was me in my uniform and the other was me in my normal outfit (Black shorts with white dots and a black shirt that had a white streak across it). So what was he last box meant to be? I jogged out and went to the front desk. And to my agony I saw that the next customer was in fact my mother. She smiled when she saw me. "I was beginning to think you lied when I came down this street. Trust you to take a stroll down Memory Lane or should I say Hamilton Avenue?" She raised her eyebrows at me suspicously. "Well I would like a..." my mum was reading the menu when I interrupted her. "Mum you're meant to go sit down and my boss will probably take your order since I'm stuck behind here!" I was shocked at her stupidity. "Your boss?" there was a questioning in her voice. "We are short on staff Mum just go sit!" I practically yelled. She was holding up the queue. I would normally take orders there because I didn't want to tire Elliot but this time with, Mum, as if I'd do that! Elliot went ove to where Mum was sitting and asked for her order, a few minutes later. Mum went white. She stood up and walk towards me. She didn't care about the queue and just pushed to the front. "Y-you work for Elliot?!" Mum was whispering but her question seemed... I don't know to be honest. I realised how stupid I'd been. Mum always thought that it was a bit weird for me and Elliot to hang out so much, as children. "Yes, Mum I do. Did I not mention it? It must have slipped my mind! Ever so sorry! Anyway, I'm not quitting now so you might as well give up. And can you get any ruder?! Just get up and leave? Go back and apologise then introduce yourself! And can you please go NOW since you are holding up the queue AGAIN!" I was fuming then. And oddly she listened to what I said and went back. Well, that's a surprise! I served three more customers and looked over to where Mum and Elliot were. She was hugging him and sobbing! Oh My God! Please lord, if you exsist make the floor open up and swallow me now! She let go of him. They came over to me. "Shweka, we're gonna close up early tonight. Wait till everyones gone then you can leave. Don't let anybody else in. Bye!" he gave me a wink annd walked towards the kitchen. I smiled. I still loved Elliot after all this time! I ended my shift and went home.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I checked the time with one eye. 7:00am! I'm gonna be late! I jumped up and had a shower changed and ran all the way to the station to catch the bus. I got in school 20 minutes late. Perfect. Miss Krishna eyed me wearily. "Second day of term Shweka! Slacking already are we? As punishment you can go and give this test paper to the girl in 8B" she said. I grinned at her grateful. I went forward to collect the sheet. "I may be cruel, but even I know how hard it is to get up after 1 month of lying in bed!" she smiled at me and handed the paper to me. I dumped my bag in my locker and went up to the room where 8B was. i knocked on the door and opened it. "Sorry, Miss Berry but erm Miss Krishna told me to give this to err..." I began. She took the sheet from me and read the name written upon it out loud. "Zoey? Come here then!"  
Somehow hearing this name made my heart pound. A girl average in height with her red hair in small bunches in the corners of her head came to pick her paper up. Something told me to speak up. It was like my mouth had decided to not listen to my brain and said out loud "Zoey Hanson, isn't it?" She looked up slightly alarmed. I was alarmed at myself. How had I known her surname. "Erm, yes it is. How do you know my name?" she asked. Which was a good question but for once I didn't have an answer. I just left the room. I found her sitting by a tree with two other girls at lunch. I went over to them. "Hey there, Zoey. Can you come by to this place tonight after school please?" I didn't want to hear her reply so I went off. I knew why my heart started pounding faster when I heard her name. That's why I gave her the address of the Cafe. It was because she was one of the 5.

I texted my mum saying that I was going straight to the Cafe after school, and did exactly that. "Wesley you will never guess who I found today!" Both him and Elliot looked at me with their eyebrows slighly raised. "I found one of the 5 other Mews! Isn't that amazing! And no, I didn't leave it at that I told her to come here so she might come." I thought I was delivering quite astonishing news but they seemed mildly impressed. "I don't think that it is quite that easy for you to find a girl who is quite this extraordinary, Shweka. If it was as easy as it was for you we would have found her months ago." Elliot said. Just the Zoey appeared at the door. I was quite surprised. I didn't think she'd come alone. Wow Year 8's are much more 'risky' than when I was one. I went up to her. "Hey I didn't think you'd come b-" I never got to finish. "I did come with my 2 best friends but when we saw that it was just a harmless Cafe I told them to go home. So why did you want me to come then?" she asked. I was about to reply when Wesley scraped in. "Shweka can you erm bring her into the back?" with that he walked off. Zoey looked like she was going to do a runner, but I grabbed her arm and held on firmly. I pulled her with me. I walked in and I immediately felt tension in the air. "Ok, Mini Mew. Do your thing." Elliot said and with that this cute little heart shaped furry thing came out from the corner and floated above us. I looked over at Elliot to enlighten me. "A robot" he said and I understood most of it. I looked up at Mini Mew and Zoey did the same. Mini Mew purred softly and opened its mouth. It tossed out a yellow circular thing with lines and a heart in the middle. I recognised it at once. "A Power Pendant!" I said aloud "I told you she was a Mew!" I grabbed the Pendant before it hit the ground. I held it out to Zoey. "Take it." Wesly said. she looked up at him. "Excuse me but are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?! I meet a girl who I've never seen before and she knows my name. Then she hands me an address and tells me to meet her there. I come over and without permission I get dragged to the back of this 'Cafe'. Then some floaty thing spits out something and SHE cradles it as if it is soo important. Hands it over and you all expect me to TAKE it?! Who do you think I am? I don't even know who you are!" she screamed the words at us and we all looked at her, stunned. Wesley was the first to break the silence. "You are right. We should tell you who we are. I am Wesley this is Elliot and she is Shweka. You are a very spe-" I stopped Wesley in mid sentence or rather mid word because I really had to tell her something. "Look, Wes, I'm sure she doesn't want to know all that crap you spurt out, ok? Basically Zoey, you are a superhero. Your group is called The Mew Mews. You need to stop the world from being destroyed by this eveil alien tribe called the Cyniclons and their minions the Predasites, ok? You have no choice, Zoey you HAVE to be a Mew. This power pendant will transform you into superhero form. And before you say it, this is not a joke!" I screamed straight back at her. Girls with attitude like this need to be taught to respect their elders. She wasn't expecting that. She looked quite shocked to be honest. I was proud of myself. "Now take the power pendant and kiss it," I said to her, cracking a grin "We need to prove what I just said to you is true, right? It may sound dumb but you have to do it!" I smiled at her. Even though I practically just screamed at her, I didn't want her to think that being a Mew would be tough on her. Obediently she did as I told and I said "Power Pendant Activate!" whilst she was transforming Elliot looked down at me "Nice Work, taking over MY job!" he looked only slightly irritated but hey you never stay mad at someone you love for to long! Zoey transformed, looked UP at me and went "I am a freak girl!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mew Mew Power 3- The Third Mew?

Could my life get any worse? Stuck in school with a 13 year old tagging along! I could die. And she just won't stop talking about being a Mew. "So like the other Mews all have marks on their bodies? That's funny I don't seem to have one..." She saw it in her left inner thigh. "That is crazy! I can never wear a swimming suit again! Hey do you wanna hang out tonight?" she asked.

"Erm no sorry Zoey. It is a Wednesday which means that I've got dance and I've got netball practice on tomorrow. But maybe you could tag along with me on Friday before our shifts?" I knew I had to be nice. Hope nobody I know will be at the park.

"Yeah, sure! So what's your next lesson?" Oh My God! Make her shut up!

"Oh I've got double maths then drama! Which reminds me I gotta go!" I said trying to make a break for it.

"But the bell hasn't rung yet! And it won't for another 5 minutes!" she shouted. I pretended not to notice. Why are little kids so clingy! I peeped at her and saw that she was arm in arm with 2 girls she calls her 'bestiez'. Phew lost her I forgot about her and made my way up to maths.

At the end of the school day I grabbed my ballet kit from my locker and made a run for the bus stop. I jumped on just as it was about to leave. When I got there I changed into my leotard, pink tights and pink shoes. I went into the dance room. I always come 10 minutes before the lesson actually begins so I can get some time to dance on my own. I went in and saw that there was another girl with Miss Rogers (My ballet teacher) "Oh hey there Shweka. This is the newest edition to our class. I moved her up a level. I thought about putting her in the recital!" she seemed so happy about it. This 'new' girl was quite short. I'm guessing she's the same age as Zoey. She had dark brown hair with blue tips at the bottom. It was all tied into a bun.

"That's great, Miss! Hi there I'm Shweka, as Miss said. I'm in Year 11" I only added the last part so that I could find out her age. I stuck out my hand. She looked at it, slightly disgusted.

"I'm Corina. I am in Year 7." Year 7 ha! Ok that's mean. She looked quite nice. I was indicating she shakes my hand, but she didn't take it.

"I'm sorry but I cannot shake hands with the 'less' fortunate. Especially since I am about to dance." she said. I brought my hand down.

"Ouch." was the only thing I said and with that I turned around as the ballet students slowly began to come in.

"Ok ladies! Take a partner and make a dance with what I have taught you. This is the auditions for the role of Prima Donna!" she came up to me and said "Shweka, can you please be partners with Corina. She hasn't been in this class and I only taught her what we learnt an hour before everyone came." she looked at me slightly pleadingly.

"Yeah, sure thing Miss Rogers!" I said and I walked off to find Corina. She was standing there on her own, just looking round. I wanted to just leave her standing there but I couldn't disobey Miss Rogers. "Hey Corina, wanna be my partner?" I asked.

"If I must." she replied as if she was doing ME a huge favour. "We should dance in unison, Shweka. It would look really good, as long you are as good as me." that last bit couldn't go out without a fight but I decided to leave it.

"We can't dance in unison, because that is what everyone else is doing. We have to dance opposite to each other." I said it sternly to tell her, who the better dancer was. That might have sounded arrogant but I mean I have been in this set for _much_ longer than her! She nodded her agreement and we began making a routine. Miss Rogers made everyone dance then made me and Corina dace last. We danced for about 3 minutes, which was perfect because unless we are in a recital every dance piece must last 3 minutes.

"Well Done, girls! Looks like you finally have some competion Shweka!" she exclaimed "Go and get changed girls. I will tell you the cast list next week and we will begin going through it that day too!" I ran into the changing rooms. I can't believe, I'm letting myself get put down by this. I have been the lead in all the recitals, time to let someone else have a chance. I changed into my normal clothes and went out to catch the bus to the Cafe.

As soon as I got there I could tell something was wrong. There was only about 15 customers inside. Normally the place is booming. I got changed into my uniform and went into the main room. "Shweka, we were waiting for you. Where is Zoey? She should have been here a hour ago. And we have to give you something." they didn't let me get a word in edgeways. He lifted up the pink thing that gave Zoey her power pendant. "This is R500. Elliot made him so that he could warn you whenever there was a predasite near. We call him Mini Mew for short." he handed Mini Mew to me. I took it.

"Aww it is sooo cute! Mini Mew!" I said giving it a rattle.

"No stop, Shweka" It said in this robotty kinda voice.

"It talks, that's sooo cute!" I said practically dying.

"How else did you expect it to warn you when there is a predasite near?" Elliot said.

"Oh I'm extremely sorry, Mr Congeniality!" I said sarcastically, then left the room. I saw Zoey running through the entrance. "Why are you so late Zoe?!" I asked.

"Soz I got waylaid by posh kid and her dog." she replied running off to the locker rooms.

"What are you talking about?" I asked but she was already out of earshot. I went to my normal post, but I had to take trays to tables since Zoey hadn't come yet and we still don't have enough employees! Also cos I'm sucking up to Elliot. He's kinda cold and distant nowadays, I miss his cheerful self. When Zoey got changed and came out balancing 2 trays I went back to the front desk and started working out the bills to tables 3,7 and 14. When Zoey came up to collect them I asked "So who's posh kid and doggy?" I pretended I hadn't printed the bills just in case Elliot or Wesley might turn round.

"Well, I was coming back from school to here, right and I was walkig along the lane and then I heard barking behind me so I thought it was a predasite so I turned round with my hands in the air and getting out my pendant at the same time. Then I saw it was just a dog and it kinda pounced on me and was licking my face and that. So then this limo pulled up and this short old lady came out and said 'Oh sorry deary' then she looked into the limo and said 'Come out!' So this girl came out and went 'Mickey! Down Boy' the dog got off me and I stood up. Then she handed me a handkerchief as if she was doing me this huge thing ad said 'here wipe your face with this. It's made out of silk you know!' so I went I know its really soft. I wiped my face and handed it back to her and she went 'I don't want it back now that you've sullied it! I already have to give Mickey a bath I don't want to have to wash that too' then she turned around and left!" this girl sounded familiar.

"Hey Zoe, did this girl by any chance, have dark hair with blue streaks at the bottom, and it was in a bun? Was she wearing a umm leotard too?" I asked. I was kind of scared to ask.

"Oh my gosh! Yes, she did have hair like that and she was wearing a leotard but she had it covered up by this blue furry coat." It WAS Corina! Man, that girl sure gets around. "How do you know her?" Zoey asked, and just as I was about to answer her my mobile rang I picked it up and before I could say hello the caller began

"Gossiping on the job, are we? Get back to Work!"  
"What? Elliot how.. Where are you?!" I looked round, I couldn't see him

"Look Up" Zoey who was listening in looked up with me. Above our heads was a small camera it was blended in with the lights. I spotted it immediately, Zoey was not so lucky.

"What is he talking about?" she whispered.

"Elliopt you're spying on us?!" I asked him, completely ignoring Zoey.

"Well I can see that your IQ is still intact. Anyway can't chat. Bye" just as I was about to answer he puts the phone down. And I had an amazing comeback! I handed Zoey the bills and got the new customers their menus and a place to sit. After my shift was over I went into the changing rooms and Zoey came in behind me. We got changed and I said to Zoey

"Hey how about we pay Corina a visit, returning her hankie?" I asked Zoey. She looked at me blankly. I realised she didn't know that Corina was the girl she met earlier. "Oh yeah umm Corina goes to my ballet school. She's the girl you met earlier." I said.

"Oh yeah! Umm I'd love to go but you know I think we are missing a detail." she said "WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE LIVES!" she screamed.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll just ring my ballet teacher and find out." I replied as if it was simple. I rang Miss Rogers and told her I wanted to have Corina's address. Since she was my ballet teacher from when I started she didn't question my intentions. I put the phone down looked at Zoey and said "Lets go!"

Zoey was walking along with me and I didn't really mind that I was hanging out with a year 8. I must be maturing from 6 hours ago. When we arrived in front of her house me and Zoey practically passed out. It was this huge mansion. I was kinda scared to go in, but I had to be the role model we walked for about 2 minutes just to reach the front DOOR! We knocked and the lady Zoey was describing came to the door. She looked like she knew Zoey but she was confused with me since we hadn't actually formally met. Zoey told her why we were there and who I was, the lady who we found out was Corina's grandmother and guardian went to get her. We followed her inside and looked round. There wer two stairs coming from the left and right meeting in the middle with more steps coming down! I've always wanted to live in a place like that. Mini Mew suddenly popped out of my pocket and went "Predasite Alert! Predasite Alert!" I grabbed him and tried to cover him up in my hands. Zoey looked at me

"Where is it Mini Mew?" she asked.

"Over there! Over there! By the stairs!" he said in his cute robotty voice. We looked up and saw Corina making her way down the stairs.

"As much as I'd like to pretend she's a predasite and eliminate her, I don't think she's a predasite!" Zoey said to him and quickly stuffed him into my pocket.

"Oh it's _you_." she said. I guess it is kind of annoying when 2 people you probably hate turn up on your doorstep.

"Hi Corina!" I said smiling sweetly. "Zoey here, just wanted to return your handkerchief. We know you said you didn't want it but she washed it for you." I said and looked at Zoey who was holding out the handkerchief.

"Thank You." she said. Mickey came out of nowhere and stood in front of Zoey and began barking. I bent down to his level

"So you're the famous Mickey, I've been hearing all about!" I said and began to stroke his fur while Zoey tickled him.

"Please do not pet my dog I don't want to have to wash him _again_." she said and headed back up the stairs.

"Geez!" Zoey said, grabbing me and we stalked out the door. Mickey appeared again as we were making our way back. He barked hopefully. "Sorry Mickey, but Corina says we aren't allowed to play together anymore." Zoey said. I gave her a look and we carried on, on our way. Just as we reached the gates we heard screaming from inside the house. Mini Mew popped out and said,

"Predasite Alert!" His little wings, pointed toward the mansion we had just came out of. Zoey and I ran all the way back to the house. This was the first real predasite her and I would see. We pushed open the door and saw this huge purpley yellow creature with 4 legs and huge, pointy teeth look back at us.

"What did you do to my sweet little Mickey?!" Corina screamed.

"Zoey, transform! Now!" I yelled at her. Even though I can't transform and have no weapon I still no how to fight.

"Power Pendant Activate!" Zoey shouted. She transformed and her and I jumped in front of Corina. "What now, Shweka?!" she asked me.

"Zoey you know what. You've got to defeat that thing! Say the first thing that comes to your mind. Her outfit was a nice pinky colour. Just as I was admiring it the predasite lashed out at us with its paw. I picked up Corina in my hands and jumped to the opposite side of the room. "_GO_ Zoey!" I screamed at her. She hadn't jumped in time. Her only hope was her weapon.

"Strawberry Bell!" she screamed. A furry, pink heart with a little stone in the middle appeared and acted as a barrier, protecting her. I breathed a sigh of relief. Next to me Corina piped up,

"Mickey stop this at once! Or else no treats for a.. a... month!" she shouted. I barely had time to roll my eyes since her threatening got the attention of the predasite. It swiped a paw at us and with no Zoey we were powerlerss. It slammed us against the wall. I was sure I'd probably broken a bone or two. Corina was on her back with her clothes splitting where is paw had struck her. There was a mark on her back. At first I thought it was just a wound but as I looked closer I saw that it was in the shape of wings and was glowing! Mini Mew flew out my pocket stopped above her and as she sat up dropped a power pendant into her lap. She didn't even need to ask me.

"It's a power pendant Corina. You can transform like Zoey" she gave me this look as if I should've been chucked in the loony bin. The predasite found us hiding in the corner. "Look, Corina, I don't have the time for this. Unless you want to be killed, kiss the pendant." she obediently did as I asked "Power Pendant Activate!" I yelled. Whilst she was transforming the predasite tried to lash out at us but Zoey got their before he did and held out her Strawberry Bell. Corina's Mew outfit was a light blue and she had small wings on her back. She didn't need to jump she could fly but only for a few seconds. It tried to lash out again this time I was the one who needed to be carried. The two girls grabbed my arms and jumped.

"Strawberry Bell" Zoey called and once again it appeared in front of her. She looked at me for certainty and knowing what she was going to say I nodded.

"You can do the same Corina just say the first words that come to your head.

"Hard Arrow!" she shouted aiming at the predasite. It was eliminated in seconds. A small jelly like thing came out of Mickey which Mini Mew ate. Corina ran up to Mickey. "I'm so glad you're back to normal!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Wait, why aren't I back to normal?!" she asked.

Corina came out of the locker room to show us how she looked in her uniform. I left her and Zoey to talk and went into the locker rooms to grab my phone. I looked at the blue locker and saw it filled up with 3 pictures of Corina with her name and what she was infused with. The Blue Lorikeet. So that's why she had wings. Elliot came in and said "So finally found the third Mew, eh? Just three more to go! Until then you've still got to work long hours. So what're you doing in here?!" he asked.

"Alright, calm down, I'm going!" I said. I walked out. Elliot was definitely different.


	4. Chapter 4

Mew Mew Power Part 4- A trip down Memory Lane

It was 8pm till we finished working. I was so happy that there would be less of a work load on me, because we had Corina but it would've been better if she wasn't there at all! All she did was sit there at a table and sip her tea. She has to take her tea PRECISLEY at 3:15 or 5:33 or any time we ask her to do any work at all! I cleaned the last table and went off to the locker rooms. When I got in I saw that Corina was already in there. "Today was long and hard, wasn't it?" she asked me stretching her arms. "Yeah maybe for me and Zoe! You barely did anything!" I said. I turned round to open my locker and Zoey came in looking all hot and bothered. Ignoring her, I swung open my locker and out fell all my photos from me as a kid. I forgot I put them in there! I was going to decorate the inside of my locker like the kids in the movies do but I was already late for my shift this afternoon that I didn't bother sticking them on. I jumped on top of them putting my arm round them so that Corina and Zoey couldn't see them. But one managed to float over to them. I stuffed the rest in my locker and was just about to grab the last one but Corina grabbed it before and Zoey held me back. And even though she was younger than me she pushed me onto the sofa and sat on top of me. "Omyigod! That is sooo cute!" Corina said waving it round. I could've died. She calmly walked over to my locker and opened it. She smiled evilly. "I have to see this!" Zoey said jumping up off of me and went over to her. I seized my oppurtunity got up and just as I was about to pull them off Corina flicked onto a different picture and said "Who's that? Your boyfriend?!" she smiled at me. Zoey began giggling. I saw which picture it was. It was the one me and Elliot took at the park a couple of months after he moved next door. Corina and Zoey looked at me inquisitively. I reaslised I didn't answer their question yet. I knew that this was going to take quite a while. I sat down on the sofa, indicating that they sit beside me. They sat on either side of me. "Ok this guy is umm Elliot." I said. "Elliot! Grumpy, old Elliot? He looks so young! When did you take this?!" Zoey asked. I guess I was gonna have to spin the whole tale. Just as I suspected. "I'm gonna start from the begining. Basically when I was 6. Which was 10 years ago, Elliot moved next door to me. We lived just down this road. Well um this isn't a road but I mean on Hamilton Avenue. I was 166 he was 168. As soon as he moved next door, I had this mega crush on him. Like in the first few weeks I'd just stair at him through my bedroom window. Then one time when I got back from school, his mum caught me and invited my family to dinner at their place. So when my parents got home I told them about it and we got changed then went over to their place. His mum was really pretty. She had blond hair right up to her bum and she had blue eyes. She was mumsie and I don't think she had a job. So we sat down at the table. We had a roast and erm she introduced Elliot's father and stuff. We called them Mr and Mrs Grant. She introduced Elliot afterwards. That was when I found out his name for the first time. Halfway through the meal Mr Grant excused himself and went off. Everyone looked up at Mrs Grant so that she could tell us where he went off to. and in turn the said that he was this scientist studying things that used to live on this planet. It was like before dinosaurs. He used fossils and did his research. Elliot went off too. And we saw that his leg was bleeding. I gasped cos I was kinda worried. She took him into the kitchen and he came back with a plaster on. I asked her why he was bleeding. She said it was because he was bullied. I didn't know what that meant so I asked her why. She didn't look like she wanted to tell us and Elliot was blushing like mad but she told us anyway. He was bullied because he was such a geek. Obvs she didn't say that but like he had an IQ over 180 and people got jealous and beat him up. So they moved houses and he was going to start at a new school. Then my mum said that he should join our school so she was like yeah, and he was gonna start schools with me after the hols. So like from then I'd just hang out with him most of the time and we'd go to the park and mess around. NOT like that but I mean like chuck mud at eachother then spray water and psycho stuff like that. We actually came to this park, except then they didn't have this Caff here."

"Then once school started I'd hang out with my mates instead of him because I didn't want to be seen hanging out with a boy. Then when I was 10 I saw him getting beaten up by one of my mates. I was more mature than I was 4 years ago so I got up and went over. I told my friend off and got her to leave him alone, so she said I couldn't be friends with her no more. So I was kinda a loner to. That was when this picture was taken. After school finished we came to the park and we took this picture. He also said he loved me and I said I did too but I think he might have thought it a bit childish and stuff" I was going to carry on but Corina interrupted me. "Ok so that's that. Anyway how come he's never mentioned his pare..." I was going to explain that but she never let me so I carried on with my story. "Carrying on with my story. There was a new sandbox in the park so I took of my shoes and socks and dived in. Well not literally but you know what I mean. He looked at my foot and asked me what it was. I said I didn't know. It only appeared four years ago so it probably wasn't a birth mark. He said it was a symbol of our love since I only got it when they moved next door." I removed my shoe there and then so that I could show them it. "Carrying on... Mum was late picking up my sister so she asked Mrs Grant if she could look after me till she got home. They were like best buds so she was totally cool with it. She made Elliot go get changed from his school uniform so when he was upstairs, I went into his dads lab or something. I saw this file. So I picked it up and read it. It was something about Predasites and Cynoclones I read all about it and I worked it out. Then I saw this Picture but it was covered with this sheet. I thought it might be a bit like Narnia so I pulled it out and I looked at it. It was the fossil of this weird predasite. I forgot but I think ti ahd wings and a long tail. I looked up to meat its eyes, now I know that it doesn't have eyes but then I didn't, so I looked at it and where the sockets were I saw this red glow and I heard hissing. I got super scared and ran out of the room. I buped straight into this guy that I hadn't met before. I started screaming like a freak and Mrs Grant came over running looking super worried. She held me up and told me that he was Mr Grant's apprentice. He'd been there the entire time but I'd probably never met him. I looked up at him and he said 'Sorry that I might have scared you. I'm Wesley J Coolridge III' he held out his hand and I shook it I apologised too for being a freak but he was like its ok. Then Mum came and picked me up. She told me we were gonna go to the cinema and I was like sure so we left about an hour later. We had a good time but when we got back we saw that our Semi-detached house was on fire" I saw Corina and Zoey look a bit worried. My eyes sprang with tears which I couldn't hold back. I made no sound but they streamed down my face. Zoey placed a hand on my knee. I carried on with my story. "We parked across the road and Dad called the Fire Engine. I stood in front of our house as all my memories burnt to cinders in front of me. I thought that I would never see my Elliot again and I began crying on the street. Mum and Dad were crying too because they had lost their friends. The only person not crying was my sister because she had nobody to cry FOR. Just as the Fire Engine arrived a car pulled up and parked behind ours. I looked round to see who it was. The door opened and Elliot and Wesley came running out. I was so happy that I just ran up and hugged Elliot. My parents thought that Mr and Mrs Grant were in the car too and they looked relieved. They came to the car and looked inside to find nobody else inside." I began to full on sob when I was thinking about it. When I saw how sad and angry Elliot looked. I thought he might be mad at me for having to living parents. I could've died. I carried on with my story still, "After they put out the fire everything was burnt. Nothing had survived. I was howling then. On everybody and so was everyone else except Elliot. He stayed brave. I saw something different in his eyes that day. They weren't happy and bouncing, instead they were tired and expressionless. My family were placed in an emergency home. I wanted to take Elliot with us but we couldn't. Mum never told me why." I knew none of them could understand what I was saying. I was crying too hard.

I got up and went to the toilet in the locker room. I cleaned myself up and calmed down. I went back in all smiles. I saw that they had hidden the picture in a bad place. It was on the desk by the door, turned upside down. I saw that they had a different picture this time. I raised my eyebrows. Zoey nodded patting the seat I was sitting on before. I sat down. This was turning into an interrogation now! They held out a picture. Knowing what I had to do I looked at who was in it. Safer grounds. Phew! "Ok, well this is my sister. I think we took this when SHE was in Year 11, I just started TGS..." I couldn't finish because just then. Elliot came in. I was partly relieved that he'd not come in a few minutes earlier when I was bawling my head off. "What are you girls still doing in here?" he asked. I was looking at the photo and prayed that he wouldn't see it. Going against my prayers God let Elliot pick up the photo and stare at it. I bent my head burning with embarassment. The I saw that the other pictures were sprawled on the floor beneath my locker. They had pictures of his parents in them. I didn't want to make him upset. I was going to jump up and get them but he'd already seen them. He silently walked over to them. He picked up the one I'd hoped he'd never see. It was the one where his parents were hugging me and him. He looked at me. I couldn't quite meet his gaze. "What are you doing with these pictures?" he asked me harshly. "I was going to stick them on the inside of my lockers. To show memories of my life. Like in mov..." he never let me finish. "Oh and I bet you've been blabbing with your big mouth all about my past to these two," he stared at me coldly. I couldn't blame him because that was exactly what I did. "You have no right! Opening your fat mouth. Wesley wouldn't do that and he's known me longer. So what right does that give you? I wish I never met you, Shweka. Because all you and your rotten family brought us were bad luck." I couldn't stand it. "These are my memories too!" I yelled back. As soon as I said it I regretted it. "Your memories, are they? Lets see what you do about this!" he shouted. He started tearing all the pictures up into tiny shreds. "No! Stop it. Elliot!" I attempted to grab the photos, only managing to save 2 of them. I wanted to swear at him then. Even though most of the photos he tore up were him and his family, I hated him for it. It killed me because his parents were closer to me that my blood-related Aunts and Uncles. I didn't say I hated him because I didn't. Not really anyway. I ran out of the building not once looking back. I ran all the way home. It was about an hours run, but I found new strength and ran all the way. I opened the door, slammed it behind me and sat down leaning against it. I looked at the picture that survived. Slightly crumpled but survived. I was happy with the ones that survived. The picture that Elliot, Nina, and me took, all of us smiling like idiots. The other was the one with me and Elliot in the park. After today I probably couldn't face Elliot ever again.

**AUTHOR NOTE**

_Hey guys! This chapter wasn't really that important, but I put it in so that you could get the full back story between Shweka and Elliot, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed it!_


	5. Chapter 5

Mew Mew Power Part 5- The fourth Mew?

I slept late this morning. I went to bed last night late. I think it was about 2am. My eyes are all redand puffy. Nobody heard me bawling because I was crying into my pillow. I'm running late as it is. I turned into the alleyway to take the short cut to school, and bumped straight into someone. I fell on my bum rubbing it I jumped up and looked up to see who it was. It was Elliot! He was staring down at me, I bent down to pick up my bag hoping it would be like the movies when he puts his hand on top of mine. I can't believe I just wrote that! I don't want him to! I grabbed it and tried to dodge out of his way, but he stepped the same side I stepped to the other so did he. If it had been someone else I would've laughed out loud but because it was him I wasn't going to. I checked my phone 8:15. The bell would've already gone! I shoved him out the way and I was just about to break into a run when he grabbed my hand, or rather my arm but whatever. I turned round and he was holding out a tissue. I raised an eyebrow. Why would he give me a TISSUE?! I took it and began to run. I reached the class at 8:35. Five minutes late. As I walked in everyone, typically was looking at me as if I'd just murdered someone. My seat was on the other side of the class as well. I went to my locker dumped my coat in and made my way to my chair. Randomly everyone began to laugh. I turned round. "What?" I asked trying to keep the frustration out of my voice. "Came through the alley again?"  
"Was it a stranger like last time, who was walking behind you then carried on walking?!  
"Did you do a poo before school?"  
What were they on about? I turned round to check out what was on my school skirt. A patch of mud, from when I fell on the floor. "Shut Up guys. It's just a mud stain. I fell over and no it is not because I was running away, I just tripped over." I said, completely lying. Miss Krishna looked at me as if to say 'Go clean yourself up.' I went to my locker and lifted up my coat, to get to the wipes I leave at the bottom of my locker, when the tissue I stuffed into my pocket tumbled out. So that was what the tissue was about I grabbed it and the wipes and made my way to the door. At least he had decency. I came out of the toilet and Zoey stood there looking up at me "Shweka... Shweka are you ok? Are you going to come to the Cafe tonight? And what about you and E..." she wisely didn't finish her third question and I was prepeared to answer all 3. "Yes Zoey, I am fine. Why wouldn't I be? And yes I will be coming to the Cafe tonight because I need to find the other Mews because, well without me, we wouldn't have found YOU or Corina. And as for the last question you so smartly didn't finish, this is the answer: I do not care about Elliot anymore. What he said last night was horrible and I guess I deserved most of it cos I shouldn't have been blabbing about it to anyone. I guess I did sorta need reminiding of what the word 'secret' means. However he didn't HAVE to say he wished he'd never met me and for that I'll never forgive him." she looked at me for a while she opened her mouth to say something just when the bell rang. Saved by the bell! "See ya, Zoe!" I said waved in her direction and went to RS with Ms Damrosz.

I usually LOVE R.S (Even though I sleep in it sometimes), everyone else hates it because of the teacher but I love it, it was just todays lesson was soo tiring, I closed my eyes for about one second when Ms Damrosz pounced on me "Boring you am I, Shweka? However much I bored your sister, she never onced yawned! I don't know how you do it, Shweka. You never pay any attention in lessons, but you still manage to get good grades! I..." she began mumbling after that so I didn't hear what she said. She turned round to tell us what was going to happen next when my Head of Year, Ms Phillips, came in looking in a fluster. "Shweka! Forgot about the competion then?" she said. "What are you talking about Miss?" I asked "The book competion! You got picked because you read the most books! Well you and three other girls, one in Year 12, one in Year 10 and one in Year 9. Look I don't have time come on!" she said. I jumped up apologising to Ms Damrosz. I forgot all about it, literally. I could die, I didn't even complete the revision sheet she gave me. I've read loads of books anyway so I probably don't need the revision. We got into the minivan and I climbed into the front with Ms Phillips. "Are you ok, Shweka? Everything ok at home?" she asked me."Why do all teachers automatically assume that when a student is unhappy it is because of something at home?," I said. Then I felt a bit bad since she was only trying to help. "Sorry Miss, its just uhh never mind." I said giving up. "You can't start to tell me something then say 'never mind' you HAVE to tell me!" she said smiling at me. I decided to tell her well shorten it. "Well you know my house burnt down before I came here? Yeah well umm I kind of lost contact with this person I really liked. Then I remet him just before school started and he didn't exactly seem happy to see me but he wasn't mad either which was a relief. Then like an idiot I brought pictures of him and me and his family, who died, to work. I told his and my life story to these two other girls and he got pissed and said I wish I never met you. I think I'll stop now otherwise I'll start crying again. I honestly didn't know humans could even produce this many tears." I said my voice going wobbly just a bit. She placed a hand on my knee as I forced down the tears she looked at me as if to say that I didn't need to say anymore, but I didn't want to leave it there. "But what annoys me the most is the fact that I'M the one crying over it instead of Elliot!" I cried. She began to laugh "Always the feisty one Shweka. I don't usually pry in peoples private affairs but I'd just like to say that this 'Elliot' doesn't have a clue what he's lost." she'd just parked the car and was speaking to me holding the door open for me to climb out. I got out and looked at her. She had a completely serious face. I'd known this woman for 4 and a bit years now and I never realised how NICE she was. So I wrapped my arms round her neck and hugged her, quietly whispering "Thank you."

I went and sat down on my assigned seat. This was the final we were up against Excalibar High. God I heard that they were such snobs. There were 4 girls in there team too. Three of the four girls had the name Becky in front of them and the last one was called Bridget. Ms Phillips told us four to go and shake hands with the other girls so as the team Captain I was the first to get up. I overheard their conversation before they realised I was there. "... so yeah Bridget you know you have to do ALL of our homework if you wanna stay our friend. Yeah and you've got to answer ALL the questions for us too!" Oh my God they were right these girls were right old pigs! "Hi there! I'm the Captain of Team TGS, my name is Shweka and yours is..." I knew by the look on their faces they didn't have a captain but the blonde one out of the 3 Becky's stood up and went "Well I'm Becky. Me and these two are the most popular girls in the school. Oh and Bridget here is making her way up the social ladder, right now she's classed as the 'outsider'!" she said with a stifled giggle. Ginger and Brunette Becky had stood up when they were mentioned but Bridget modestly satyed staring at the ground. Ignoring Blondie I looke at Bridget. She had hair just like Corina's but she had green tips on the end instead of blue and she didn't have a hair in two bobbles. She had her hair in two this plaits, her hair reached way past her waist. "Hiya Bridget! That's a pretty name by the way! How about after the Comp you and your team come by to this new Caff that opened. I'll take you girls their myself!" the girls all nodded their approval to my offer and sat down as Ms Phillips called me to take my seat. The first question was easy "Which of Roal Dahl's children's book, has been recently turned into a musical." It was so obviously Matilda and I got it right. Like 1000 questions later we were neck and neck. This last question was the decider. "Which author wrote Withering tights?" I reached my hand over the buzzer to press it but Bridget got there before me. "Err Emily Bronte?" she said. I felt bad for her then. "Sorry Excalibar High but that's the wrong answer, the question gets passed on to Tiffin Girls. So ladies, do you know the answer?" I smiled and said "Louise Rennison" everyone looked a bit oddly at me. "I'm afraid to say that Excalibar high you have lost your 5 year running championship! Since this year Shweka really came through! Being the only person actually listeneing to the fact that I said 'Withering tights' instead of 'Wuthering Heights' though how either sound remotely like each other is beyond me!" They crowned us the champions and we went outside after about 20 minutes. "Well done, Shweka! Do you have a way to get home?" Ms Phillips asked me. "Yeah sure. I'm gonna go to the Caff, you should come sometime!" I said heading off in the other directioned. I waved at her and went over to Beck, Becky, Becky and Bridget. "Come on the n girls, don't forget the Caff. I'll be serving you cos I gotta work there!" I pulled them along and we got there at 3pm about 30 minutes later. "Ok girls, go in I'll be with you in a sec" I ran inside and without looking at anyone I ran in to the locker rooms.

I opened my locker door and there were all the pictures from last night pinned on inside. All the ones he ripped everything were glued or taped on. All except 2. I pulled them out of my pocket and stuck them in using the tape from my pencil case. I couldn't help smiling. I took out my uniform and crammed myself into it. I then shut my locker door and LOCKED it, so nobody could get in. Just before I went out I checked that Elliot wasn't there, so there was no chance of me bumping into him, then I ran out. I got out and the place was buzzing! I hadn't noticed before. I saw Zoey at the front desk and went over to her. "Nooo, you're here! I love being at the front desk. I don't have to run around!" I've gotta admit when I heard the first part of her sentence, I got scared but then hey. "Zoe, you can stay their. I'll do your stint. Just erm pick up the phone when it rings!" I cried hearing the phone ring, and her making no intention of picking it up. I saw Corina taking her tea and the Excalibar High girls on the table next to her. I went over to them first. As I made my way over I heard them talking. "Did you here the rumour, about this dead girls ghost wandering around school in the middle of the night?!" Blondie said. "I know! Like the pool gets cold suddenly and the top of it opens up!" Brunette said. "And the fountains inside start spurting water all over the place. That's why the janitors are always mopping up in the morning!" Ginger said. Then the three of them turned to Bridget. "Can you go to the school tonight and take a picture for us? Because that's what a real friend would do! And you do still want to be our friend right?!" they smirked, and although Bridget looked like she didn't agree at all she nodded acceptance. I took my cue and said "Can I take your order please?" they looked me up and down and went, "You're a waitress here? We thought you were a geek like Bridgie here! We'd like the drink and cake special. All four of us. Bridget will pay because she want to be our FRIEND don't you?" I felt like they were taking advantage of Bridget's loyalty and friendship towards them, but I made no comment. I went into the kitchen with the order so Wesley could magic it up. Corina followed me. "Those Excalibar High girls are such snobs." I raised my eyebrow at her, "So totally unlike you!" I winked at her to show her I was kidding. Zoey came in after. "I heard hwat they said and instead of what they ordered... Wesley why don't you cook up this instead?" she asked him. She went and whispered in his ear and started giggling. Wesley said he'd try. Zoey told me and Corina to go, that she'll serve them. I went and served people whilst waiting for Zoey to appear. She came in holding a tray of three ice-cream cups and went over to them. "Here's what you ordered: A ketchup and mayonnaise twist! Whoops!" she screamed then 'accidently' tipped the tray all over the 3 Becky's. I burst out laughing so did she."Why you little..." the three of them screamed covered in a disgusting mix of sauces. Wesley appeared and offered to clean them up and give them a tour of Cafe Mew Mew. Zoey was talking to Bridget and I carried on serving. "Well, we are going to see these 'ghosts' those girls were going on about!" Corina said. I nodded my approval and walked off while Corina tried to convince Zoey - the person who hates ghosts more than predasites- to come to. Corina and I found Zoey trying to sneak out the back but we managed to catch her. "Your're coming with us!" Corina said. She took out a dog collar from her bag. "I was kinda hoping we wouldn't have to use this" she said smirking. She did a little pirouhette and placed it round Zoey's neck. "Got the address?" she turned round and asked me. I flashed the piece of paper, that it was written on, at her face. "Good. Now lets go"

After Zoey stopped screaming from the little joke we played on her, about a ghost being there we searched the entire school. We found nothing. "Let's go inside" I said. It was the first thing I'd said all evening. We went inside and lookoed at all the classrooms and we found, again, nothing. "Well, this was a complete waste of time!" Zoey said. She was quaking in her shoes right up until the moment we realised there was nothing there. "Shhhhhh..." Corina said. She turned her head round and pointed at the taps. They began to turn on. Water spurted out the fountains just like the girls said they would. They grouped together and flew out the window. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhhhhh! It's a ghost!" Zoey screeched covering her hears and rolling round the floor. Corina groaned at her, told us to come, and jumped out the window. I pulled Mini Mew out my pocket and said "Mini Mew stay here with Zoey." I left him floating there and jumped out the window with Corina. Corina had already transformed by the time I'd got there. "Hard Arrow!" she shot her arrow completely in the wrong direction and it started coming towards me instead. I ran full speed, jumped in the air and with a back flip, I grabbed the arrow turned it round and pushed it towards the water creature. It shoved against it and out of nowhere Zoey's Strawberry Bell appeared and it shot down the the creature all together. Zoey came running with a smile on her face. "Ha you evil predasit! That teaches you to pretend to be a ghost and scare the hell out of me!" she said to the now normal water. "I don't think it ever claimed to be a ghost" Corina said. I began to laugh and said, "Do you know Zoey, that if someone saw you pointing at a swimming pool and yelling at it for being a ghost, they would probably pee themselves laughing and dump you in the loony bin!" Corina and me began to laugh and Zoey went super red. Just then a something appeared a couple of feet in front of us surrounded by a dim green glow. "So it WAS a real ghost after all!" Zoey cried. "It's that girl from the Cafe!" Corina shouted. "Bridget!" I cried. We all gasped looking at her. Suddenly a bright, unbearable light appeared. "Ughh I can't see!" Corina shouted. I put my arms in front of me eyes so that I could shield them.. "Look Corina!" Zoey shouted pointing to the centre of the light. "I just said I can't see!" Corina said sounding irritated. "Its not so bright now, look, her costume!" Zoey replied. Corina and I looked at what Zoey was pointing at. "No Way, you think that she's a..." Bridget removed her hand from her chest and we say a faint green glow on her. Looking closely we saw that it was in the shape of fins! "She has a mark guys! She's the fourth Mew! She's a dolphin!" I cried, smiling at her. I've got to admit, I'm glad that she wasn't a ghost! "Deep Sea Surge Attack!" Bridget cried. Water spurted out and lashed at me and Corina. I tried to jump out the way but the water was sharp and hard. I fell by the railings with Corina on top of me. "Shweka! Corina! Grrr. What's your problem why are you attacking us?" Zoey yelled at Bridget. "You're next Pinky." Bridget said in this bristly voice. "Whaddya mean I'm next? What..." Zoey asked. "Tidal Wave attack!" she shouted. Zoey with her Cat instincts jumped up and dodged the attack. "Looks like you got lucky. But don't kid yourself thinking I'll miss twice in one night! Deep Sea Surge Attack" Bridget yelled. Once again Zoey dodged her aim. "Alright. That does it! Strawberry Bell!" Just as Zoey was about to attack Bridget, tears streamed down Bridgets face. "Are you crying? Bridget!" Zoey exclaimed. she made her Strawberry Bell disappear and walked over to where Bridget was standing. "Enough with the Tidal Wave attacks! Lets just talk, alright? I mean I think I get it you're doing this whole 'nobody likes me' thing right? That's why you've been scaring people." I sat up. I couldn't believe Zoey's stupidity. "You don't know!" Bridget shouted. "Well, whatever it is, maybe you're just sick of being too nice and this is like you're way of getting back at everyone!" Zoey said. "I am not listening to you, Tida..." Bridget began. I grabbed the railing to support me and began to talk. "Stop it! You're just mad at the world, because you think you're all alone, right? You've always got this dull, painful ache in you're heart like you ate bad sushi, don't you?" I managed to get her to listen "Yes I've been trying so hard to make friends with people, and to make things worse, I've become this freak. It's just so hard to live in a world where nobody understands me!" Bridget screamed, tears streaming down her face faster than before. "Believe me Bridget, I know exactly what its like..." I never got to finish, because Zoey HAD to interrupt. Corina sat up and placed an arm on my shoulder. "You guys can't be serious! I mean we all know its really hard being unpopular but its no excuse to act this way! So if you'll excuse me, we have a battle to finish." Zoey said stepping in fron of me and pushing me down "No. Zoey don't!" Corina shouted. Zoey pulled out her Strawberry Bell and I preyed to god that everything would be ok. "Just kidding!" Zoey cried. Smiling she walked over to Bridget and said "As if I'd attack you Bridget! You're a Mew Mew which means that you'll always have to be our friend! But no more apologizing ok!" she cried and 'accidently' tripped and fell into the water pulling Bridget along with her. After Bridget and Zoey bobbed above the water, Corina went over and stuck her hand out to Bridget. "Welcome to Team Mew Mew. I'm the leader." she said smiling. "What you're not the leader!" I shouted and pushed Corina into the water. She rose up and said "Well, its not fair if three out of four get wet, now is it?" she asked and her and Zoey pulled me into the water. We laughed and messeed about in the water for a bit. When I got home, I dried my hair and put on my onesie. I checked my phone to find one unread message. I opened it and it said "So found the fourth Mew then? Good Luck with the last 2. Elliot"


	6. Chapter 6

Mew Mew Power Part 6- Arguments

I hate arguments. I hate being in arguments and I hate having them. Especially when it's between two people that you really care about, and you're forced to choose between them. For example: Your two best friends, your brother and sister, your cousins, a boyfriend and his girl. But the one I hate the most, has to be Parents. I HATE seeing my parents argue. My parents don't argue like normal parents though. Because I doubt that other people's parents whack each other and leave bruises and everything. There have been so many occasions when I've had to call my aunt to stop the fight. One time it was so bad that my Aunt just took Mum, Nina and me out of the house. I've seen my parents yell and slap each other practically from the day I was born. I've seen them argue so many times that I've decided that I'm never getting married. I like kids so I'll adopt a few. Then I'll have loads and loads of pets. Because you can never argue with an animal. Even though us humans are animals.

"Hey Shweka! Ready to go shopping today?" Abigail asked me. "Ooooo! I saw this cute mermaid dress when I was window-shopping last week! We can buy the same dress in different colours for all of us. We can where it to prom!" Liv said running to Abi and I at the bus stop. I looked at her. "Olivia, fist of all Prom is miles away and second of all, where is Emma?!" I asked. "She said she'd be like five minutes late cos there was some History test yesterday." Abi said. "YESTERDAY?!" Liv exclaimed. Clutching her ear Abi replied, "Duh! She checks every single textbook she owns to see if she answered all the questions right!" Just then Emma came running, clutching a bag to her side. "Sorry guys! But hey, at least we didn't miss the bus!" she cried jumping in as the bus came to a halt. We got out at Kingston High Street. We went round all the stores. I bought this cute little pendant necklace for Mum and I bought Dad a bunch of colourful ties (Since he only likes to wear dull and bleak colours) and I got Nina a rainbow set of nail polish. I bought myself chocolate, books, black nail polish, this white miniskirt, a white tank top and a black hat. Abi, Liv, Emma and I modelled to each other the clothes we'd bought. We went out to Nandos to have lunch, and then went back. "Hey, Shweka you know how you said you worked at this Cafe?" I nodded at them. "Well, we wanna see you in action! So you're taking us there!" all three of them looked at me pleadingly. "Uhh guys. Did you forget that I took a day off, so that I could go shopping with you nutters. Anyway I couldn't go because I need to drop this stuff off!" I cried. I can't believe I'm actually friends with these guys. "How many people work at the Cafe?" Liv asked me. "Umm 3 other girls. Although one of them acts like a customer herself! She doesn't work at all..." I realized I was chucking myself at them. I just gave them and myself a good reason to go work at the Caff. We arrived in front of Cafe Mew Mew lumbered with bags and exhausted with our walk. I pushed open the door with my foot and walked inside. "Well girls, take a seat I'll be right back. Corina was at her usual table and I saw that Bridget had settled in perfectly. I swanned in unnoticed and went over to the locker rooms. I pulled the door open. Elliot and Zoey were sitting on the couch together. They both bounded up off the seat. "Sh- shweka, I thought it was your day off?!" Zoey asked blushing sheepishly. "Err my friends wanted to see me in action so they convinced me to come." I went over to my locker and dumped my shopping stuff in there "Excuse me Elliot but ermm..." I didn't need to finish the sentence because I was indicating that I was about to get changed. He understood and left the room, Zoey following after him. I know this sounds weird but just before they sprang apart I swear I saw them holding hands! I can see it so clearly. Elliot's hand clasping Zoey's thin little fingers. The thought made me want to gag. Who'd want to fall in love with Elliot? Well other than me! I ran out and the first order I took was my friends. "OMG! Shweka your outfit is sooo sheek! This place is sooo cute as well! It's like hearts and pink everywhere! I mean even the windows are heart shaped! I swear you said this place was owned by men?!" Liv shrieked. "Liv shut up! The place is owned by men, ok? So calm down. Whaddya want?" I said swatting her with my little pad. "Well we'd like the chocolate gateau with 4 choc shakes and four spoons please!" Abigail said. I wrote it down and sent the order to Wesley. He already had a chocolate gateau from earlier and he made the milkshakes in minutes. I took them out in two trays. "Here you are girlies!" I said placing the cake and the shakes on the table. Just then Emma grabbed my arm and pushed me into the chair. "Since you weren't meant to work today, I'm sure you're allowed a few minutes to enjoy luxuries with your mates!" Emma said handing me a shake and a spoon to eat my quarter of the cake. "So that's why we didn't have desert!" I said smiling at them. You gotta love life when you have awesome friends like these! Bridget came along to serve the next customer. She had 6 cups of boiling tea on one tray. I tucked my chair in, to help Bridget get passed easier. It was a bad move. Bridge tripped up and poured scalding tea all over me, Abigail, Olivia and Emma. "What is your problem? Can't you see? I think you need to get your eyes checked hun!" Abi screamed at Bridget. I got up and saw that we had a few burns here and there but nothing I couldn't manage. Corina walked over and said, "Well excuse me! Bridget didn't do anything wrong. She didn't purposely come over and pour the tea all over you! Get over yourself!" Corina was sticking up for BRIDGET?! Wow she must be nicer than I thought. Abi, Live and Emma, being my bestiez and all, weren't gonna take this well. Abi got up and slapped Corina across the face. "Why you little!" Corina shouted. Which was quite ironic considering the fact that she was almost 4 years younger than us and quite short. "We are older than you! Don't call us little! You brat." Liv shouted. Come on guys lets go. I don't want to waste my breath speaking to this lot." Emma stood up and walked off, stopping and waiting for the rest of us at the entrance. "Shweka is not going anywhere! She is gonna stay here with us!" Zoey yelled. "Yeah, dream on kid! Come on Shweka." Abi said. Corina, Bridget and Zoey all looked at me, willing me to stay with them. Abi, Liv and Emma were looking at me expectantly. I was torn between the two. This is why I hate arguments. "I am going HOME." I said and pushed passed all six of them.

I went home and sat down. Mum was out because they'd had another fight. I just couldn't be bothered now. I've put up with this crap all my life. I don't want to know now. I got out the laptop to see if I could Skype with Nina, when Dad came and sat next to me. He turned on the news and it showed Australia's weather before it showed ours. "It's soo hot there!" I couldn't help exclaiming. Dad turned and looked at me with a serious face on. I looked at him. "When you and Nina are older try and live in the same country. Stick together. It would be even better if you were only a few streets away from each other." Dad said to me. "Dad, do you miss your brother?" I asked. Suddenly there were tears in his eyes. "Your Mum has got her two sisters and her brother right next to her. They all live in the same neighbourhood as well. But me, I have nobody. My Mum is dead. My dad and brother are practically on the other side of the planet." since I was taller than my father. I held him while he cried. "Do you know something, Shweka? Ever since you were little I could see that you were the pillar of this family. You were always happy. Even when you were sad you'd smile your face off. You were so encouraging to your sister, when she was taking her GCSE's and there were huge problems here practically every day. You acted like every day you lived was your last. You always kept the family happy. In your presence everyone wore a smile across their faces. You never let your parents fights get in the way of your happiness and success. That is why I've decided to be a better person. I'm going to stop being suspicious over your Mum and I'll slowly stop drinking too. I don't want what happened to your sister, throughout her Year 11, to happen to you." Dad was sobbing now. I was crying too. We both hugged each other and were crying until Mum came home. "Shweka, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm hanging out with Dad. And you can't tell me to go upstairs because it's my life, my choice." Mum started crying. "Don't start the waterworks Mum." I said. She came to Dad. I thought she was going to slap him so I stood up, in my attempt to stop her. But she didn't slap him. She hugged him. They were both hugging and crying. Then Mum said "I hate fighting." to which Dad replied "So do I. So do I."

I took the laptop upstairs with me and went on Skype, to video call Nina. She was already online so it was pips to start the call. "Hey Nina! Went shopping today and I bought you some nail polish!" I waved it in front of the camera. "How are Mum and Dad? They're not still fighting are they? Post the polish to this place man. I wanna try it out!" Should I tell her? Well they aren't really fighting now. "Mum and Dad are fine. Dad said he won't drink no more."  
"Now where have I heard that before?" she asked. We laughed and talked for a bit more. That's when I first saw it. A floating guy with green hair and a wavy top. He had long socks and brown shoes. He had pointy ears too. He winked at me and pulled out an infuser. "Nina! Watch out!" I screamed. She turned around and screeched. He stuck out his hand and began to suck out her soul. "Nina! No! Who are you? Leave my sister alone, you freak!" I screeched. Nina went super pale and fell to the ground. He joint Nina's soul and the infuser. I had to ring the girls. I yanked out my mobile and called Bridget. However Corina was the one who picked up. "What do YOU want?" she asked me. "Look, Corina. I'm soo sorry about what happened at lunch. But you gotta help me. One of the Cynoclones just sucked my sister's soul!" I shouted into the phone. I looked into the webcam to see what the predasite looked like. It was a human sized predasite but this one had the structure of a bug. It could fly and it had wings. It had a brown body and four hands with two legs. "Corina? Please." I begged to her then I put the phone down. Suddenly the guy started talking to me. "Hey there, sugar. The name's Dren. Ask your friend if she remembers me. Oh and your sister's gonna take a trip to your house." for a moment I couldn't breathe properly. I looked at the screen, Dren, the predasite and my sister disappeared. My heart started beating super fast. "No point looking there, if we're here!" I turned round and saw him standing there. Well floating there really. I thought quickly. I can't let Mum and Dad see this! I opened my window and jumped out. Good thing I do ballet. I began to run down the street. There was a park, not the one where the Cafe is, nobody goes there very much. Dren was flying above me. He began to throw these bombs at me. I dodged them, with each dodge I ran faster. I felt something vibrate on my leg. I pulled out my phone and checked the caller ID. It was Zoey. I picked up the phone. "Shweka! Where are you? The monitor says that you're on the move. BTW there is a predasite and cynoclone behind you. Tell Mini Mew 'Webcam On.' Cos the alien thingy is following you go to some place where there aren't any people and meet us there. See ya." She put the phone down. I looked at Mini Mew and said 'Webcam On.' His eyes joined together and I could see Elliot and Wesley inside. Wow can't believe I didn't notice that! "Shweka, where are you headed? We need to tell the girls where you are." Wesley said urgently. "Erm I'm at the park near my pl..." I couldn't finish because, Elliot so rudely interrupted. "Watch Out!" he shouted. I turned round to see Dren holding an infuser. For a second I thought he was going to infuse ME. Then he threw it down at me. It exploded in front of me throwing me about 5 feet backwards. This was the bombs. "Shweka!" Wesley shouted into the webcam. I got up. I have to stay strong till the girls get here. Dren threw five more. I jumped up into the air and did a somersault, landing on my feet. Good thing I do ballet. "Bug, attack!" Dren shouted. The bug began to throw down wings. It was still flying in the air and new wings were being thrown down at me. I tripped up just as one of them was coming right at me. I saw my entire life flash before me. I hugged myself on the ground, waiting for the embrace. Nothing happened. I looked up and saw this barrier around me. I saw an arrow shoot threw the air. The Mews! Bridget came running toward me. "Shweka are you ok?" she asked me. I nodded then jumped up. I had to help in this battle. "Bridget, Corina attack at the same time. Zoey go when I tell you to!" All three of them nodded at the same time. "Hard Arrow!" Corina shouted. "Tidal Wave Attack!" Bridget yelled. Their attacks flew across the air. "Zoey NOW!" I yelled over the commotion. "Strawberry Bell. Full Power!" she screamed. The predasite died down and Nina's spirit and the infuser was the only thing left. "You got lucky this time, but I'll be back kitty cat!" he said and winked at Zoey. We all looked at Zoey as Mini Mew ate the infuser. "I saw him this morning. He flew down from this building and stole my first kiss." She said in this small voice. I picked up Nina's soul and went over to Zoey. "Honey, he just stole your first kiss. Be happy he didn't steal your soul," I said "I gotta go and give this back to Nina. See you guys later. And sorry about before." I left them to it and started walking back to my home. I came in through the back so my parents wouldn't notice I was gone. I went up to my room and shut the door behind me. I sat on the floor next to Nina and placed her soul above her. It fell back into place and she woke up. "OMD! What am I doing here? And who was that guy who killed me?" she asked. "Nobody killed you Nina. Otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me right now. Oh and you said you wanted your prezzie. Here it is!" I said presenting it to her. She hugged me and said thanks. Then I got Mum and Dad's gifts and went downstairs with Nina. They all hugged each other laughing and crying. Mum squashed me and kissed me for her gift and Dad pretend swatted me saying he is not dull and boring. Nina decided to stay in town for a bit because it was the weekend so there was no point in her going back if she could hang out at home till Monday. Hopefully Mum don't tell her about Cafe Mew Mew and Nina won't want to come there.

**AUTHOR NOTE**

_Hey! This chapter was literally, just a plot filler, so sorry if it wasn't that good! Thanks so much, please review because it means the world to me!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Shweka, Mum said you got a job at some Cafe and that I have to go there. Do you have to go there today?" my sister was standing above me. Despite her age my sister is quite short compared to me but since I was lying in bed she seemed taller. I nodded.

"What's the time? Gotta go to work at 10." I said to her.

"How long does it take you to get there?" she asked me.

"First of all, Ninz, you never answer a question with a question and it takes me 30 minutes by bus and about an hour if I walk." I replied. She nodded at me this time.

"Well then. You're officially late to work!" she cried then flounced off laughing. I checked the time on my phone. It was half 9. I groaned, got up had a two minute shower then got changed into my jeans and top. I ran downstairs. I missed breakfast because I can always have a snack or two at work.

"Yo Nina! Come on! I'm gonna be late!" I shouted then ran to put my flats on. It didn't matter what I wore because I'd have a complete change when I got to work. I got off the number 93 at the top of Hamilton Avenue and started running down the street, my sister hard on my heels. She gasped when she realised where we were.

"Where do you work? There's only a park at the end of the road." She said. I winked at her and began running faster. We got to the park. I still had to run for about 2 minutes because the Cafe was in the middle of the park. "Oh my God! They ruined it! Why have they put that huge zonking building in the middle of this gorgeous place?" my sister asked. This place was not only my childhood but it was hers too, I'd forgotten that part. I got to the front of the Cafe

"Nina, wait here. I'll be back in a second." I said then dashed inside. "Shweka why are you so late?" Bridget asked me. "Sorry, Bridge. My sister is in town from Uni so yeah, I kinda overslept. Soz!" I said then ran into the locker rooms. Zoey was inside getting changed. "What have you done to your hair?!" I shouted.

"I cut it, and then got a side fringe. Don't you like it?" she asked me.

"Yeah no, it's nice; I just didn't see it coming." I replied to her. I dumped my stuff in my locker, got changed then went to the entrance to bring Nina inside. I opened the door. She was waiting there, and when she saw me she burst out laughing.

"OMG! That's so cute! It's so... you!" she said.

"Come in." I said to her. She walked passed me and was going to sit at a table with one chair, but I went, "Nina don't sit there. Sit here!" I said sitting her at a table with two chairs. I handed her a menu then went to the back room. As usual Wesley was tapping away at the computer as if there was no tomorrow and Elliot was watching over his shoulder. "Elliot, can you come and sit with someone? I'd like you to meet her." I said grinning. He raised his eyebrows and pushed passed me. I smiled. He looked at me inquisitively and I answered the question which he didn't even ask. "Just here." I said and sat him opposite my sister. Nina looked at me as if to say who is he? And again I answered a question that was not even asked. "You know who it is. Just work it out! What do you want anyway?" I said to her.

"Are you trying to set me up on a date?" Nina asked me. I burst out laughing then said.

"Yeah, as if anyone would like to go on a date with you! Besides, he's four years younger than you!" I said.

"I'll have a strawberry ice cream soda." She said. I looked at Elliot for his order.

"Same as her." He said. I ran into the backroom to get Wesley.

"Hey Wesley you need to cook up a meal! Well rather a drink." He nodded took the order from my hand and left. I went round waiting on different tables until Wesley said the sodas were ready. I took them out on a tray and went over to them. "So, worked out who the other one is?" I asked with a quirky smile as I set the drinks on the tables. They both looked at me blankly. "Oh come on, Nina!" I said then realising I said her name I put a hand over my mouth. I looked at Elliot to see if he knew who she was. He smiled at me and nodded. He looked like he was about to say his own name so I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Don't say it!" I shouted. "The only thing Nina can know about you is the fact that you're my boss!" I said. Nina smiled at me through gritted teeth.

"Seriously Shweka? I give up! Just tell me who he is!" she shouted.

"No! I'll give you one last clue then I'll just send you home cos you're so dumb!" I said. Corina was nearby having her morning tea. I pulled her in then whispered in her ear. She groaned, then got up to do what I asked her to do. A moment or two Wesley appeared in the room with Corina following. When Corina got to her seat she collapsed on it as if she'd walked 10 miles. Wesley came and stood beside me smiling. Finally my sister caught on.

"OMG! It's Wesley! Holy cow. That's Elliot isn't it?" she sounded excited with the first part then kind of a shock, disappointment with Elliot. Nevertheless I began laughing.

"Took you long enough!" I cried. She jumped up and hugged Wesley then she did the same to Elliot.

"Elliot, you've gotten so tall! You used to be this little squirt!" she acted like it had been 20 years since she'd seen them. "I would've stayed but I've really got to go! Loads of coursework!" She hugged Elliot and Wesley again giving them both a peck on the cheek. She punched me on the shoulder then said. "I'll stop by whenever I can!" she gave us a blow kiss then ran off. Zoey and Bridget both went out front to clean up the mess some guy left last night. I went out to buy the list of stuff we needed to restock at the Cafe.

I was at the front of the park and I could see that Bridget had gone inside and Zoey was just clearing up the leaves. I still couldn't get used to her new hairstyle. As I walked closer I saw another woman from the other direction go toward Zoey. She started to talk to Zoey and even from this far away I could see Zoey didn't like it. I tried to run- which was quite difficult considering the fact that I was carrying about 30 pounds worth of food. As I got nearer I observed that Zoey didn't understand what the woman was saying. She was speaking a different language. It was French. Thankfully I took my French GCSE's a year early and pretty much knew what she was saying. I went up to her and said, "Bonjour madam! Je m'appelle Shweka. Je travaille ici aussi. Vous êtes perdu? Dois-je demander à quelqu'un? " To which she replied,

"Enfin quelqu'un qui parle français! Je m'appelle Rita Rivera. Je suis ici pour parler à M. Elliot Grant" I turned back to Zoey. "Zoe, her name is Rita Rivera and she wants to speak to Elliot. Go get him." I said to her. Then I stood there awkwardly until Zoey returned with Elliot and Wesley behind her. Elliot was talking to her and he and Wesley led her inside. Zoey looked at me,

"Where did you learn... whatever language she was speaking?" I sighed at her.

"Zoey, you're in Year 8! You are learning Spanish, Latin and French! She was speaking French! I learnt to speak French in school! Back when I was in Year 7, we had amazing language teachers! Now... well no comment!" I shot her a weird look then linked her arm with mine and dragged her back into the Cafe. When we got back inside a beautiful melody was playing. I looked to see Rita playing a piano (which had appeared out of nowhere). She finished playing and then Corina, Bridget, Zoey and I all clapped and cheered. Rita Rivera said something to Elliot waved at us, then left. Zoey went straight to it.

"Elliot, who is she? Why was she playing piano?" she asked him.

"She's an amazing pianist who is going to be playing the piano at the benefit next week. The benefit will be in honour of you girls, and to raise money for endangered species. You won't have to buy dresses because Wesley and I will provide you with some." He replied. That was when we noticed the four boxes on top of the piano. They were all different colours. They were: Red, blue, green and black.

"You will have to wear the shoes we will give you too. Don't worry they will not clash with your outfits. They're…umm platform heels?" he said. Zoey and I began to squeal. Corina was mildly amused and Bridget looked like she'd never even heard of the word 'heels.' He handed us the boxes with the dresses and shoes. I opened my dress box to see what kind of dress it was.

"You bought us skater dresses? To wear to a benefit? You men seriously cannot do dress shopping for women!" I asked. Wesley and Elliot exchanged glances.

"You all have the same type of dress. And we can't return them because the benefit is tonight," Wesley said meekly.

"WHAT?!" all 4 of us screeched.

"That is why you girls can have an early day off. You have to go to this spa we booked you in then you will get taken to the benefit in a limo. I literally couldn't wait. I ran into the locker room, dumped my uniform in my locker and made a run for the car that was waiting outside. We spent the entire afternoon being pampered like princesses then got changed into our gowns for the night.

We arrived at the part a bit late because Corina had to spend an extra 15 minutes with her mani-pedi. We got there and we could hear the same beautiful melody as before. "Look." Bridget said pointing to Rita. She was wearing a white gown and was playing the piano as if it was the easiest thing in the world. We saw Wesley and went over to him.

"Ladies, you look fantastic! And I love the hair, Zoey!" Wesley said. Zoey blushed like crazy whilst we were giggling. Then Elliot came in. He looked so, well, grown up! I guess I just never pictured him in a suit. All 4 of us stared at him.

"What? I'm allowed to wear a suit to a benefit you know!" he said. To be honest, it didn't really feel like a benefit. It was more like a ball. Especially since everyone started to waltz. Zoey didn't know what 'Waltzing' was and asked,

"So how do people do that, without getting dizzy?" she honestly didn't know what it was. I shook my head and was about to answer when Wesley answered for me.

"It's a waltz, Zoey. They can't get dizzy! And before you ask, yes you have to waltz with a man, not your friends!" I laughed at his sarcasm, while Zoey looked at him as if to say I know that! Corina walked toward a guy who didn't have a partner.

"I'm not going to be immature about it like you are." She called and asked him to dance. She was so good! She'd obviously done it before. Wesley beckoned us to dance, holding out his hand saying,

"Ladies..." Zoey stepped back waving her hands around like mad.

"Err no! I can't dance!" she cried.

"Come on, I'll show you how." Elliot said, pulling her to the sort of centre. At that exact moment Rita finished her piece and stood up bowing. I thought that there wouldn't be any more dancing, but recorded music that Rita had played earlier began to play. Wesley smiled looking at me and Bridget.

"I'm going to get some punch!" I said and walked to the punch bowl. Taking a cup full I went out to the balcony of the ballroom. There was a light mid-October breeze. It felt cool against my skin. I breathed in the fresh hair. I looked down and saw Miss Rivera "Hi there!" I called to her.

"Hi yourself!" I looked round and saw Dren above my head. My glass of punch fell to the ground cracking into tiny pieces, "How's my pretty little kitty, all dressed up like the bell of the ball? My kitten isn't you by the way. I know I'm irresistible but I already chose my girl!" I groaned at him disgustedly.

"Who invited you?" I yelled. Ok, I barely know the guy but he's the baddie!

"I crashed!" He yelled back, laughing. He sucked the soul of Miss Rivera.

"What are you doing? Leave her alone! Stop it!" I shouted at him trying to grab hold of him. He floated higher, out of my reach. Miss Rivera's soul floated up into the air. He fused the infuser and her soul together. I tried to see what the Predasite looked like. It was a leopard with a mini piano attached to her shoulder. "Mini Mew, go tell the others!" I told him. He floated back into the ballroom.

"Let's get this party started!" Dren said. The leopard leapt downwards toward me. I jumped down from the balcony and landed on my feet. A few minutes later I was joined by Zoey, Bridget and Corina.

"Girls time to transform! Power Pendant Activate!" I shouted. The girls transformed and stood beside me.

"That's your cue!" Dren said to the leopard. It turned black, with red eyes. It started running around trying to attack us. It was going so quickly I barely knew where it was at times. I jumped round it and dodged it. So did everyone else. Corina was facing the other way and the leopard was going straight for her!

"Corina pirouette!" I shouted. She probably had no clue why I said it but she did it all the same. She could thank me later for saving her life.

"Hard Arrow." Corina shouted. Her aim was perfect but the leopard dodged in the last second. It started to play horrendous music on its piano. It was loud and strong. Literally. It was so strong it was blowing a wind! The girls and I collapsed to the ground, clutching our ears.

"Bridget, Corina, Zoey!" I shouted. Mini Mew floated toward me trying to press himself against my chest. "Mini Mew, tell Elliot and Wesley to play Miss Rivera's latest CD as loud as they can on the speakers!" I had to repeat myself three times before Mini Mew heard me. I got up and stood in front of Zoey. I heard Miss Rivera's music being played; it was getting louder and louder. It weakened the Predasite a lot more than I had expected. "Zoey, now! You know what to do!" I shouted. She stood up, swaying slightly.

"Strawberry Bell. Full Power!" she shouted. The Predasite disappeared; the only trace of it remaining, being the infuser and Miss Rivera's soul. I ran to catch her soul. I caught it in my palms and walked to where Miss Rivera was lying. I placed it above her and stood up to look at Dren.

"What can I say? You Mew Mews really know how to throw a party! But next time you'll regret it!" he said and disappeared. I went over to Mini Mew who'd just eaten his little snack, and patted his head. Corina, Zoey and Bridget were kneeling by Miss Rivera's side. She'd woken up and said something in French to Zoey who looked completely blank about the whole thing. Miss Rivera waved at them and came over to me. I grabbed Mini Mew and hid him behind my back.

"Merci beaucoup, Shweka! Je vous dois la vie! Littéralement!. Au Revoir!" she said and waving at me went to the exit.

"Votre accueil!" I replied.

"It just goes to show that friendship can be in any language." Bridget said. We smiled at her. Wesley and Elliot came running.

"Is Miss Rivera ok? Was the Predasite destroyed?" Elliot asked.

"No! Miss Rivera died! And the Predasite is standing behind you!" I said sarcastically. Everyone except Elliot giggled. He gave me a sour look then went to the exit.

"Well ladies, looks like the party is well and truly over! You girls may go home!" Wesley said then followed Elliot.

"See ya, after school, girls!" I said and left to. I grabbed a taxi went home. Wait. I still have to ask Zoey what Dren meant about his little 'kitten!'


	8. Chapter 8

Mew Mew Power Part 8- The fifth Mew?

I could feel the sand in between my fingers. The waves brushed gently against my toes. It felt wonderful. I seemed to be on an island. I got up and looked round. I could see Corina, Zoey and Bridget. I walked over to them. "Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Shweka, this is a dream. We never came here on our own." Bridget replied. I knew it was too good to be true. I could see two figures lingering in the background.

"Who are they?" I asked the girls, pointing at the two people. They shrugged their shoulders. I walked over to them. One of them walked back and disappeared into the shadows. I looked at the girls. They weren't lying on their backs anymore. They were clinging on to each other, looking at me worriedly. I pulled the person out of the shadows. She was about as tall as my hip. She had blonde hair and cute little Heidi plaits at the back of her head. She had an orange shirt with orange knee-length shorts. I'd never seen this girl before but somehow knew her name. She looked up at me.

"You're Shweka, right?" she said. She knew my name too. The sun was setting, and the sky was streamed with beautiful summery colours.

"Yes, and you're Kiki." She nodded at me. She walked backwards and disappeared. I looked at the girls and they disappeared too. Everything was turning black. I couldn't see anything anymore...

I woke up gasping for air. I checked the clock 8am. One hour until work. I know that you forget your dreams as soon as you awake, and only remember glimpses. But how comes I could remember every last detail about my dream? This was definitely something to talk to Elliot about. We have begun talking again. I don't know if that's because we haven't had any new Mew members or if my birthday is only two weeks away! I got out of bed and had a long bath. Work only started at 10. I got changed and went off to work. The girls all arrived at the same time. "We're gonna open about 15 minutes late, Shweka. We need to talk to Elliot about something." Bridget said. I nodded, and then went to the changing rooms. I walked across the hallway to where Elliot and Wesley usually hang out. Before we could even begin to say something they started on us.

"Shweka go buy some fruit for the smoothies." Wesley said. He pressed the money and the list into my hand and sent me away. Great. I had something super important to say! I bought the fruit from the list and looked at the park. Not the one where Cafe Mew Mew was, but a different one. It was unusually warm so I decided to use the day to my advantage. I sat down on the bench beside the fountain. I saw a group of people surrounding something. I could hear laughing and guessed that it was a street performer. I sat back on the bench and closed my eyes. I could sense someone in front of me. Thinking it was Dren I opened my eyes. That was when I saw her, the girl from my dreams, from the island. I jumped up.

"It's you!" I shouted. She looked at me, her eyes filled with innocence.

"You're from my dreams. You're Shweka." She whispered gently. I could feel myself floating away. We had the same dream! But if Kiki was in _my_ dream then surely the others were in my dream too? I grabbed onto Kiki and said

"Come with me."

I held her hand all the way back to the Cafe. Well that's my lovely sunny day ruined. I pushed open the door to the Cafe, and the regulars were just sitting there doing their normal routine. I smiled at them. As soon as the girls saw Kiki and me they dropped everything they were holding. Trays filled with desserts and drinks landed on the floor with a crash! Kiki gasped beside me. I don't know if she gasped because of the noise or if she recognised the girls. Hearing the noise Elliot and Wesley came out. "Shweka, come with us. Leave _her_ to Bridget." Elliot said. I slowly unhooked my hand from Kiki's and followed Elliot and Wesley.

"Corina, Zoey clean this stuff up." I said indicating the floor. I went into the backroom and sat down. Elliot began to explain.

"The island you girls were on could possibly be an island where only the Mews can meet. So that means wherever you girls are, even if you're on opposite sides of the planet you'll still have a communication."

"That's so cool!" I said. We could talk whenever we wanted too, and all we had to do was sleep! Nothing could be easier!

"However, the dreams will stop when all the Mews are united. Meaning when you find the sixth Mew you will stop having these dreams. Instead you will form a new transformation. We don't know what it will look like, but what we do know is that you girls will have a power over something. It could be something like water, fire or even the sun! So if you want an amazing 16th birthday I'd say get the sixth Mew and party!" Wesley said. I laughed at him and got up. New transformations? I can't wait!

I did some cleaning, round the shop and laughed as Kiki was pestering Corina. "Uhh get off you little brat! Leave me alone! Why are you even here? Go _home_!" Corina yelled at the girl. I was laughing right up until the moment she had told Kiki to go home. Kiki slid off Corina's lap and landed on the floor with a thump. She got up and walked to the door. I half expected her to slam the door. She shut it as quietly as possible. That was when I realised something. Elliot said that only Mews could be on the island! Kiki was a Mew! Then I realised something else.

"Corina, you idiot! Kiki was a street performer! Do you know why street performers are street performers? Because they have no place to live and they need money! You were horrible to the poor thing! She doesn't even have a home to go to!" I yelled at her. I could see the hurt in Corina's eyes. She looked like she wanted to take it back. But I couldn't leave it there. "You think you're little Miss Perfect Princess! Sitting there, not doing any work sipping your tea. Well maybe we're tired of it, Corina! You just made us lose the fourth Mew! Yes, Corina she was a Mew! I saw her on the island! Only Mews can meet on the island! You made the poor thing turn away! Do you know what you are Corina?" I asked. At this point the entire Café had gone silent, and the whole Café was just staring at us. "YOU ARE A BULLY!" I screamed. The hurt in Corina's eyes disappeared, there was just anger left. I always take things too far.

"Ladies, let's try to keep things civil." Elliot said. I glared at him. I looked at the customers. Then I looked back at Corina. I walked toward the door, then slammed it as hard as I physically could.

I didn't know where to go to find her. She could be in the park, but she may have gone somewhere else, so as not to run into me again. I went to the park again, and after I'd walked around the park I calmed down a lot, but I still had not seen Kiki. I decided to just go back to the Café. I walked toward the park gates and I spotted Kiki. "Hey, Kiki! Wanna hang out?" I asked to her, cheerfully. She was sitting on the pavement beside the park. She looked quite disappointed. I looked back into the park, and saw that another street performer had caught the attention of people, whilst Kiki was with me. The crowd that surrounded her, was now watching a different performer. I deprived her of her earnings. I sat down beside her. I pulled out my purse and took out £20. I handed it to her.

"I don't want to take your pity money." She said, turning her head.

"Try not to think of it as pity money. I liked your performance so I'm giving you cash." I said trying to persuade her. She shook her head. "It's the last time I'm offering!" I said waving it around her face. She grabbed it and hugged me.

"Thank you!" she cried. I smiled at her and stood up, but she was still clinging to my waist, so she came up with me. She reminded me of a monkey that clings to people.

"Come on, I know a great place for lunch," I said. I checked my watch, "Or supper." The sun had already begun to set by the time we had walked to the Restaurant. Then again the sun sets really early in winter. It was only 4:30. I linked her arm with mine, and I walked toward 'Moxie's'. Moxie's was a brilliant Chinese restaurant and I went there only on special occasions. We walked in and took a table for two. I asked her what she wanted, but she just shrugged her shoulders. I just chose two dishes, of my favourite meal. She seemed to really enjoy it. At first she wouldn't really eat it, and just stared at her plate, moving the food from left-to-right using her fork. But when I willed her to, she ate her heart out. "Ok, Kiki. What do you want for dessert?" I asked her handing her the menu.

"I want the chocolate ice cream! With sprinkles!" she said, smiling gleefully. I looked at the waitress, who was hovering near us.

"You heard the little lady! Make it two though!" I said smiling. The waitress, beamed back. A few minutes went passed and she placed the bowls in front of us and messed up Kiki's hair ever so slightly. Kiki gobbled up her dessert and waited whilst I finished my last bite. The waitress handed us our bill.

It was 6pm, by the time we left the place. I didn't want to make Kiki uncomfortable by letting her show me that she lived on the streets, but I didn't want to leave her all alone either. She didn't ask me to accompany her anyway, and I didn't really want to take her back to the Café, because Corina would be there and they weren't really on the best of terms. Instead, I just led us back to the park, and we walked toward the fountain. She let go of my hand and sat down on the fountain edge, but I continued to walk on. I walked through to the trees. The wind swept my hair to the side. I could hear laughing. It sounded more like cackling. I could hear groaning. Both sounds, couldn't have been made by the same person, and as far as I knew the only people remotely near to the fountain was me and Kiki. So who was the other person? I turned around, just in time to see Dren, floating above Kiki trying to suck her soul. "KIKI!" I screeched. I sprinted over to the fountain. I jumped up and kicked Dren in the stomach. "What do you think you're doing?" I said. He laughed at me and said,

"Whaddya think? I'm snatching a few good souls!" he began to snatch her soul. I tried to kick him again, but he flew out of reach. Her soul floated out of her. How can that even be possible?

"Mini Mew? Kiki is a Mew. How'd Dren take her soul?" I asked him.

"Her entire soul not taken. Only half of it was taken. She still has it inside of her." I rushed over to Kiki and bent down. I cradled her heard on my lap.

"Kiki, sweetie? You still have the energy. You're a Mew so you can do it. Just summon all the strength inside of you." I said to her. I looked at how the predasite had turned out. It was some Samba dancing leopard. It flicked one of its fans at me and Kiki. I lifted up my arm to protect myself, and stood in front of Kiki like a human shield. I could really use the Mew's help right now. As if on cue, Corina's Arrow shot through the air throwing the fan off course. I turned and picked Kiki up and jumped up onto one of the trees. I let the Mews take care of the rest. Except they weren't taking care of anything. They were being thrashed by the predasite! I looked down at Kiki. Her eyes, fluttered open.

"Nobody hurts _my_ friends." She said. She looked up at me, as if to ask for permission. I dropped her, and she stood on the branch, stumbling a little.

"Go fulfil your destiny, kid." I said, trying to sound like some wise, old woman. She jumped from the tree and stood in front of the girls. I'd probably just had the worst idea in the world. Samba girl was running at Kiki at full speed. I jumped off the tree and ran toward the girls. The leopard got there before me. I stopped running abruptly, only a few feet away from the girls. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. When nothing happened I opened my eyes again. There was a huge boulder in front of the girls. I stumbled over to them.

"How'd that boulder get there?" Corina asked. I sighed impatiently, as I, myself, understood what had happened.

"Mew instincts Corina? Yours must be low on battery. So must your brain. KIKI IS A MEW!" I cried. But I smiled to take away, the meanness of my words. I held out my hand and Mini Mew dropped the Power Pendant into my palm. I held it out to Kiki. "Kiki you're a Mew. Like them. You can transform into a superhero, like this lousy lot. That's why I saw you in my dream and that's why it was so easy for you to hang out with me and not be scared that I was a stranger. Now trust me and kiss this pendant. Don't be difficult like the others and just do as I say." I handed it to her and almost immediately Kiki kissed it. "Power Pendant Activate!" I said, smiling. Kiki trusted me, more than the others did. It made me feel happy. She didn't even need any convincing. Kiki transformed into this beautiful yellow costume with a tail and monkey ears. "She's the Golden Tamarin Lion Monkey!" I said gleefully.

"Time to get the other half of my soul back!" she said laughing. I've got to admit that, that sounded a bit dumb, but it's good to know that she's going to take care of it all. "Let's start monkeying!" she said making monkey noises. "Golden Tambourine Trench!" she yelled. Her attack was a direct hit and pulverised the predasite. The attack had taken the last of the leftover energy from her. Mini Mew flew over to eat the infuser and he retrieved the half soul too. Dren was looking agitated.

"That'll teach you, to mess with us Mews!" I yelled at him, laughing. "Just one more, Dren. Then we'll be unbeatable! Not that we aren't already!" I cried. He growled at the Mews, then disappeared. The 5 of us embraced. I hugged Corina separately afterwards. "Sorry about earlier." I whispered and she hugged me harder. I went home after that, feeling good about myself. I checked my phone, knowing there'd be a message from Elliot. 'Guess that birthday present is gonna be amazing. Just one more. Delay if you want, just not too much! Elliotx'

**AUTHOR NOTE**

_Just one more Mew left! Everyone already knows who it is, so that kinda takes away the surprise but oh well. Please Rate and Review! Thanks x ^.^_


	9. Chapter 9

Mew Mew Power Part 9- Hollywood Mew

"Elliot, I really think that we should be able to play music in the Cafe! I mean the customers will like it. We could play neutral music so everyone will be happy." Zoey pleaded with him. We were seriously bored and the only thing we could do was sing along to music, but first we needed permission.

"Fine! Play the damn music! Just leave us alone. We're busy!" he shouted slamming the door in our faces.

"Moody!" Kiki said laughing. It had been a week, since Kiki had joined the team, and she had settled in rather nicely.

"Anyone got any CDs?" I asked opening up the CD player. Corina nodded and pulled something out of her bag. Shoving me out of the way she put the CD in. We smiled and carried on doing our jobs. I could hear Renee's songs going on. Renee Roberts. She is this super gorgeous celebrity. She has purple hair! It was dyed, and the only person that purple hair could ever suit was her. I love this song. It's called '16' she sang it for her 16th birthday. I think I'll play it at my birthday. I sang along to it and this sweet old lady said that I had a good voice. I smiled and thanked her. Everything seemed livelier as music played in the background. We had about 100 more customers than usual. Bridget should be coming in for her first shift about now, and if she doesn't I can't take my break. She came running in holding some gossip magazine. She called us all over to an empty table and opened the book up on the centre page. She pointed at it. We gasped, once we saw the image. It was a silhouette of a Mew. She had a tail and ears. I began to read the paper out loud "Teenage superhero saves people being attacked by vicious monsters. Witnesses say she has a weapon, which is shaped like a long stick, which can lash out and destroy the monsters." All of us exchanged worried looks. Except for Kiki, who looked like she'd come up with another 'theory' again. "This Mew can't be one of us. And I can prove it! It says here that she had a weapon that's shaped like a stick and can lash out. None of our weapons lash out or shaped like sticks, which must mean..."

"She's the last Mew Mew!" Bridget and I shouted in unison.

"But who is she?" Bridget asked. Weirdly all of us turned to look at Kiki.

"Well..." but Kiki couldn't finish, because Corina finally had a good look at the silhouette.

"I know who that is." She said. She took out her own magazine and looked at it. It was one of those fan addiction books of Renee Roberts. I raised my eyebrows at her. She began to talk. "Look at Renee and this silhouette. They totally match!" she shouted gleefully, jumping around like a maniac. She started nattering on about everything she knew about her.

"Just because you really like, her and the images seem similar, you can't presume that she _is _a Mew." Zoey said. Corina ignored Zoey, and started going on about her Google Alerts.

"Didn't see you as much of a star gazer," Elliot said, walking over to where we were standing, "If she is a Mew as you say, you'll get to find out for definite because Wesley and I just bagged you lunch with Renee herself," Elliot said. Corina looked like she was in heaven. From last night's dream we all know what Corina's 'heavenly' look is like. "So here's the catch- You are all going as news reporters. You're gonna be like teen reporters."

"Well Kiki, you aren't going." Wesley said. "You are a bit young BUT if Renee takes it nicely you can join in half way through." We were all gobsmacked. Lunch with Renee Roberts!

We wore a top in our own colours with skinny jeans and platform heels. We each had a notepad and pen too. We came and stood in front of Elliot, Wesley and Kiki – who had finally managed to stop crying- Wesley kindly clapped and said we looked fantastic, and we smiled gratefully. We caught a taxi _Moxie's _because that was where we were supposed to be meeting her. We went to the front desk and began talking to the receptionist. "Hi there, my editor reserved a table for my team and me. And Renee Roberts." She smiled at us and led us to our table. We sat down and I got down with the girls. "Ok girls, we need to make this believable. So Corina don't go all drooly." I said. I decided to go onto the roles the Mews would be playing. "Ok so basically Corina, Zoey take turns asking the questions, that are on your clipboards. Bridget will write down the answers below the questions on her clipboard. I will be recording the interview, in case Bridget doesn't get enough time to write it down."

"But this isn't a real interview, so why would I need to copy it down later?" Bridget asked.

"It may not be a real interview, but we still need to make it _seem _believable." I replied. "That will only happen until we tell Renee about…you know… her being a Mew and all." I paused for a second. "Oh and don't stuff your faces, with food, just like get a drink and that's it. You don't want to spray food all over her. And I'm strapped for cash after I got Kiki that meal last week, and payday isn't till tomorrow." I felt kind of stupid not having any money and stuff. Corina sighed.

"I've got the cash for that." She said. I didn't feel like taking a drink from her money. But thankfully I didn't dwell on the subject, as Renee had just sauntered in. She walked over to us and sat down. She looked tiredly at me. I just looked down at my clipboard, and picked up my pen. I didn't want to look up at Renee, so I decided to record the entire conversation.

Corina: Renee! Can I just start off by saying... (Gets an evil glare from Shweka) that err I'm your biggest fan!

Zoey: Thank you for agreeing to this on such short notice we know how busy your schedule must be.

Renee: I didn't have much choice. My agent said that your editor was very... persuasive. Can we just get on with the interview please?

Corina: R-right. What made you decide to become a singer?

Renee: Well, my parents told me I had a good voice so I became a singer. Why do journalists always ask that question?

Zoey: What is the best thing about being a celebrity?

Renee: Well the best thing would have to be the fact that wherever I am across the world, people always recognise me and give me free food. Thinking that I'd actually want their stuff.

Corina: Bridget, why don't you ask the next question?

Bridget: How did you first get people to listen to your stuff?

Renee: By 'stuff' I'm guessing you mean my music. Well, at the beginning nobody would listen to my CD's. The producers and other big people in music totally ignored me. So I started recording my own music. I started playing it and singing in the park and finally people began to hear what I was hearing.

Shweka: (Casually looks up from the magazine she was purposely looking at) Pretty tough, huh?

Renee: Think that's the first thing you've said all day. What are you reading?

Shweka: Oh just this article. Heard anything about that superhero girl? Hey here's your next question: Do you believe that superheroes, magic and aliens exist?

Renee: I guess it's easy to act like them but I doubt that they're real.

Shweka: I guess you haven't read the article then. I think this is very real. Did you know that the silhouette actually matches yours?

Renee: Are you trying to tell me that I'm this freaky super hero girl?

Shweka: No, honey. I'm not _trying_ to tell you you're a superhero. I'm _telling _you you're this superhero girl. But guess what? You're not the only one. This lot are too. Ever seen us before? In your dreams maybe? Whaddya think?

Renee: I think you need medication. (She gets up from the table, and Shweka presses something into her hands)

Shweka: You'll be back for us Renee. So here's where to find us. (She turns and exits with the girls following closely behind.)

Looks like it's gonna be hard to win her round. She's a bit of a toughie. "Shweka! Are you crazy? You totally took it on way to quickly! We need to win her trust first then break it to her! Not go straight for the kill!" Corina had already started on me. All she needed was one look and she shut up. We walked all the way back to the Cafe because I only had a few pounds and the rest of them didn't even bother to bring some cash. And Corina didn't want to pay for a taxi, so she called her limo and drove back to the Café in that. Earlier we had closed the Café for the day so it was ok for us to go in and yell our faces off. I half expected that to happen but everyone was surprisingly calm about it. Just by seeing our faces, I could tell that they could tell, that the meeting was a complete and utter fail. We all collapsed on the nearest table.

"Didn't go well then?" Wesley asked with Elliot following closely behind him.

"It went terribly. And guess who ruined it." Zoey said. She turned and stared at me, and everyone's glance turned toward me.

"Well what did you expect? We can't just drag the meeting along. I have ballet practice and so does Corina. You have to get straight to the point, not put her to sleep." I said defensively. I checked the time on my watch. I checked how much money I had in my purse then looked at Elliot. Understanding the hint, he went to the till and brought out my wages.

"Here." he said. I glared at him, and then grabbed the money out of his hands.

"Thanks." I said and then stood up, pulling Corina with me.

"You don't wanna be late!" I said to her and dragged her to the entrance. We grabbed a taxi and went to the Ballet studio.

"Hi Miss Rogers!" I said, beaming. I wanted to start off on the good side with her. I didn't want her hating me, especially not on the day she assigns parts to 'Swan Lake.' I am a _total _suck up! We all stood up against the wall and she started assigning the parts. She started with the weaker, but excellent members in our group. The only parts that were left now were the sugar plum fairy and her pixie friend. Please don't let me be the pixie! I turned around to see who else was running for the role of the sugar plum fairy. There was only one person left. Corina... "The sugar plum fairy is," there was this huge, dramatic pause, and then she said it, "Corina." I felt a stab of pain in the pit of my stomach. Corina was so happy and was jumping around like a lunatic, for the second time today. Everyone surrounded her and they were all clapping and congratulating her. I didn't want to start practicing today. I walked straight to the locker rooms and grabbed my bag. I didn't even bother changing back into my normal clothes. I was being a total bitch. If I had landed the main part, the first person to congratulate me, would've been Corina. I couldn't do that to her. My bag still on my back I went back into the main studio. I walked straight over to Corina. "Congratulations Corina! Come to the Cafe later, free shakes on me." I said and carried on toward the exit. I carried on walking even though Miss Rogers was calling after me.

There was no point going back to the Cafe, because it's closed. Just have to conference call with my friends. I rang Abi first. "Hey Abi! Conference call. I'll get Em, you get Liv" I said then got Emma up on conference call.

"Hey guys! What's up? Wanna hang out?" Liv said sounding all psyched to be talking to us.

"I was studying, guys! But I'm up to hang out. Maybe if I bring some textbooks we could all study together at the park?" Emma said.

"Forget the textbooks, but sure lets go to the park down Shweka's street. See you in 10!" Abi said and put the phone down. Liv and Emma put the phone down too. Wow, my whole afternoon all planned, and I didn't even get one word say in it! I started walking down to the park. It was easy because I was already at the top of my street so it was only about 2 minutes from there. I decided to get changed. I ran into the house, to find out that nobody was there. There was a note from Mum. 'Gone out for lunch, be back soonx.' I sighed and went up to my room. I got changed and ran to the park. As usual I was the first one there, then Abi, then Liv and then Emma. It was _always _like that. We hugged quickly, then took our favourite spot in the park. We gossiped for a bit, then talked about latest crushes and then we talked teacher gossip. We chatted for about two hours, before my phone started rattling. Thinking it was a message or something I looked at it, without taking it out of my pocket. "Predasite Alert! Predasite Alert!" Mini Mew whispered. Oh no. Not in front of my friends! They'll freak! Well they won't freak. Liv and Abi will try to beat it up and Emma will pull out this mini textbook from her bag and try to figure out what species they are. I stuffed Mini Mew back into my pocket and looked around. In the far corner of the park I could see Dren making his way forward with this giant snake predasite. No way, my friends will miss that.

"Guys! Sooo that's enough gossip for the day! How about you guys all go home? We'll watch a movie at Em's later! Just go. NOW." I gabbled, trying to turn them so they wouldn't see Dren and the fast approaching predasite.

"Hey, what's the rush? Quit pushing, dude. What don't you want us to see huh?" Abi said. She was the one who did Karate. She'd make mince meat out of me. She shoved me and turned around, and immediately began to scream. She stopped about a minute later rubbing her throat. Dren and the snake, were only a metre away from her. She looked like she was about to turn around and look at us, but Dren stopped her. He had his hand clasped round her throat. As I had predicted Emma had a textbook open and Liv was trying to kick Dren. I grabbed the textbook off of Emma and said

"For crying out loud, Emma! This guy could suck your soul out and all you care about is finding out what species of alien he is?! Liv if you carry on kicking him like that he'd probably kill you, so I'd stop. Girl with experience here," I said. When I saw the looks Liv and Emma gave me I added "Well, he hasn't tried to kill me but I know what he's li..." I couldn't finish because Abi interrupted me.

"Nobody cares, if you've had experience with him or not! You're not the one with a hand clasped around your throat, so can you at least try to do something?!" she screeched. I nodded and jumped up kicking Dren in the stomach. He toppled over, but jumped straight back up and pushed me onto my back. He jumped on top of me, and one of my psycho friends wolf-whistled. I groaned at their stupidity and tried to lug Dren off of me. Abi suddenly jumped on top of Dren and yanked him off me. She jumped on him and slapped him across the face.

"Anaconda, now!" Dren shouted. That was the first time; any of my friends noticed the giant snake, towering above us.

"Holy fudge." Was the last thing I heard any of them saying. The anaconda wrapped its body around all of my friends.

"No Dren! Stop it! They don't know anything about this stuff!" I screamed at him, sliding out from underneath him.

"No point hoping your little Mew Mew pals will come to help. I already took them out in a different dimension. Which is shrinking by the second" Dren said laughing.

"You are joking, right?" he smirked, and I knew that he was deadly serious. "Mini Mew, webcam on!" I yelled. Mini Mew once again turned into a little webcam and the only face I could see inside was Wesley's.

"Don't believe me, do ya? Well I got some proof." Dren said. He pulled out a pair of glasses from thin air. I looked at them carefully and saw that they were in fact Bridget's glasses.

"Aaaaaggggghhhhh!" Emma began to scream. I couldn't worry about my Mew friends when these powerless friends were in danger. I took Bridget's glasses and stuffed them into my pocket. I jumped up and bit the snake. It was the best I could do. It wasn't good enough. I didn't know what I was doing. Biting a 10 ft tall snake, in the middle of a public park. I ran toward its tail, which was the smallest part of the snake. I jumped up and continually jumped on the snake's tail. It cried out in pain and loosened its grip and my friends began to fall. I stopped jumping on the snake, and ran forward to catch my friends. Instead of me catching them, they just fell on top of me. I looked at Wesley's face (through Mini Mew) and knew he'd heard every word, of what Dren had been saying. I stared at him, feeling my eyes prick with tears.

"I'll search, Shweka. But you've only got one last hope. Renee Roberts." Wesley said, and he went offline. The anaconda was wounded.

"I'll be back, Shweka. And that time we'll defeat you!" Dren said, disappearing into thin air. I turned to face my friends. They all looked gobsmacked.

"Look guys, there is literally no time to explain. All of you just go _home_. Unless you all want to get killed, in which case, you can follow me." I said. I turned on my heel and began to run. I checked Google Alerts, to see where Renee was right then. She was going to be on some animal show at 6. It was 17:00. I began to slowly jog toward the studios.

"Look. I don't care who you are to Renee. If you don't let me in right now..." I was arguing with Renee's agent because she wouldn't let me in.

"Let her in." I looked up and saw Renee standing there. She looked like she was about to get her makeup and stuff done. She carried on walking. I gave her agent a smug smile and followed Renee. Renee sat down on the chair and people were all over her in seconds. She had one person to do each _separate_ nail.

"Renee, I haven't come to beg for your forgiveness, because I don't believe that I've done anything wrong. But I really need your help. Dren's got the Mews trapped in this dark dimension, which is getting destroyed by the minute. You're the last person I'd come to, to ask for help, but you're the _only_ mew that's left, _to_ help. We don't need you to come and be a Mew and stuff afterwards if you don't want. You're infused with the Gray Wolf, who should be named the 'lone wolf' because they aren't team players. But Renee, I'm literally prepared to grovel. Just please, do it." I said. She shook her head, and stood up, walking away, whilst her stylists trailed after her.

I was allowed on set, because I pretended to be with Renee and she was too happy to let me. I remember, before I had met Renee in the flesh, I literally used to idolize her. I know the lyrics to every one of her songs and I've watched every movie she's been in like 5 times. I have posters of her in my bedroom (Nina stuck most of them up.) But as soon as I saw how much attitude she had in real life, I completely regretted it. I thought of her as this sweet, elegant, inspirational young girl. Then I met her in real life and it's like all of that's gone. I looked back onto the set. I could see horror on Renee's face. I looked at the camera crew and saw them all run around in different directions. I turned around and saw the Anaconda from before and Dren laughing at his side. "Thought about my deal, Renee? You know you want to!" he said. I looked at Renee.

"_You're _with _him_?! But he's evil!" I shouted. I was about to make another remark when the anaconda grabbed me and wrapped itself around me. Its grip tightened with every second. I could feel every last breath, being torn out of my body. "Renee, go save yourself." I whispered. I admit I was trying to make her feel a little guilt.

"But what about you?" she shouted. I wanted to say 'Oh so _now_ you care, do you?!' but I knew I couldn't. Not now anyway.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be ok. Just... remember what I said before." I couldn't say another word. If I did, I'd probably die, before Renee had the chance to save me! It was so tight now. I closed my eyes; I guess I should've planned this out better. "I love you, Mum." I whispered. I felt something soft, rub against my skin. It was tugging at me, pulling me out of the snakes grasp. I opened my eyes and saw a purple ribbon wrapped round my waist. A purple ribbon... Renee! I landed on my feet and the ribbon unwounded. I turned to look at Renee. Her outfit was amazing! She had this purple top with purple shorts but we could see her belly button. She had these thigh length purple shoes and her gartlet was a couple of centimetres above it. I could see that her Mew Mark was on her belly button. Before I could thank her she said

"You were right. I am a lone wolf." And she jumped up. Well that's that. I'm all on my own again. If that's what Renee had meant. I couldn't even tell Wesley because Mini Mew was with _him_. The anaconda was lashing with his tail and I was trying to dodge, which isn't easy when there's a random guy is laughing at you. The tail lashed at me and slammed me against the wall.

"So? What are you last words? You are the last person in my way. Once you're gone it will be too easy to destroy the human race. Go anaconda!" he yelled. I saw my entire life flash in front of me. I shut my eyes awaiting my fate. I could hear someone screaming. It wasn't me though. I looked up and saw the anaconda screaming. I saw there was an electrical protective barrier around me. I turned round and saw all five of the other Mews flying around me. "How did you escape the dark dimension? That's impossible!" Dren yelled.

"That's why we're here Dren. Anything's possible when The Mew Mews are here!" Kiki shouted. The girls all landed on their feet and stood next to me. I winked at Renee.

"I guess you're not that much of a lone wolf, Renee!" I said, smiling, but she didn't return the smile. "Bridget, you start us off!" I yelled. She nodded at me.

"Deep Sea Surge Attack!" she shouted. Water shot out of her castanets and shot the anaconda.

"It didn't even faze her!" Corina cried. I could see her Hard Arrow glowing. I looked at the other girls weapons. They were glowing too.

"Guys look, you're weapons! They're glowing! They're working together!" I said. "Zoey, lift up your Strawberry Bell, high above your head. The rest of you, give your power to Zoey!" I shouted. They didn't seem convinced but the tone in my voice got through to them. They did as I said. I nodded at Zoey giving her the tip-off.

"Strawberry Bell. Full Power!" she shouted. The anaconda was destroyed.

We hugged there and then, all six of us. I looked at Renee hopefully. "I'm sorry Shweka, but I don't work with losers," she said. Everyone's shoulder began to droop. "But I am prepared to work with my new team mates!" she said smiling at us. We jumped on top of her toppling over, in our embrace. Only later did we realise what _really_ happened. Only after Zoey had a camera stuck in her face did we realise.

"Holy crap. Guys just slowly back away and run back to the Cafe." I said. I just got a weird look from my friends and 5 microphones and a camera in my face.

"Cafe you say? Where is this 'Cafe'? What's it called? How is Mew Mew spelt? Is this 'Cafe' like your HQ?"

"My idea was the best one, guys! Let's book." I said. Everyone nodded and we legged it back to the Café.

We entered the Café, and we plopped onto the chairs. Elliot walked over to us. "Guess the easy part's over, huh?"

**AUTHOR NOTE**

_Yes, the easy part truly is over. Now we just need to get some imagination and finish off the stories! Please Rate and Review ^.^_


	10. Chapter 10

Mew Mew Power Part 10- Birthday transformations!

"#Happy Birthday to Shweka. Happy Birthday to you! #" I woke up to my parents singing to me with a tray filled with breakfast. I sat up in bed and they put the tray on my lap. It was all my favourite fruit! There were: blackberries, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, pomegranates, kiwi, mangoes, nectarines and 3 different melons! I hugged my parents (which is quite difficult considering the fact that there was a tray full of fruit on my lap!) and kissed them on the cheek. As I began to eat my amazing breakfast, my parents handed me a card. "Now, don't expect a present sweetheart. You'll get that later on. One present at a time!" Dad said with a grin on his face. I nodded at them smiling.

"After breakfast, I'm gonna go to the Cafe, then I'm gonna see my mates and then I'll come back here for family time! We can snuggle up on the sofa and watch a movie or something. Love you!" I said.

"Have you asked your friends about meeting them?" Mum asked me.

"No. But duh they'll wanna see me! It's my birthday! Now shoo! I have to get changed!" I yelled laughing. I gently lifted the tray off my lap and put it on the bed. I climbed out of bed and jumped on my parents giving them a proper hug. They held onto me as if I was a toddler. "Eeeeeeeeee! I'm 16! Finally!" I screamed laughing out loud, honestly enjoying it. My parents hugged me back harder, laughing at my weirdness. They put me down and went out the room. I love Mum and Dad. I opened my closet and took out my Cafe uniform. I took it home last night so that I could go to work IN my uniform. I left it on my bed and went to go shower and brush my teeth.

I shut the door behind me and walked down the drive. I decided to walk to work today. I walked down 3 long roads then gave up. I took the bus instead. I walked up the three little steps in front of the Cafe and just as I was about to open the front door I realised something. They'd all be expecting me at the front. I backed away from the door and made my way to the back entrance of the Cafe. I opened the door and went in. I walked past the locker room, back room and the ladies toilets till I reached the end of the hallway. I put my head round and peeked through to see what everyone was doing. The 5 girls were surrounding the door with a bucket filled with confetti beside each of them. I saw Wesley holding up a tray of 8 drinks. The only person not present was Elliot. "Where is Elliot?" I whispered aloud.

"He's here." Someone replied. They placed a hand around my mouth before I could laugh and spun me around. It was Elliot. "How did I know, you were going to come round the back?" he said smiling. He pulled me into the main room and said "Look who I found lurking in the back." Everyone immediately turned around. The girls picked up the buckets beside them and I felt Elliot let go of my arm and take a few steps away from me. The girls all poured buckets of confetti all over me and jumped in as the last few came down. We all sat at a table and Wesley put the drinks in the centre of the table. I took one and began to drink it. Everyone else did the same.

"This is the Mews present to you, Shweka. We all pitched in to pay for it." Zoey said handing me a small rectangular box. I opened it up and saw a black bracelet with my name engraved on it.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful! Thank you sooo much guys!" I said. I put the bracelet on there and then and slipped the box into my bag. I didn't want to look at Wesley and Elliot expectantly but I couldn't help it. I needed to see what presents I had! I looked at Wesley and he said,

"You are going to get my present later. Sorry Shweka!" I turned to face Elliot. He handed me a slightly larger rectangular box. I opened it up to find the most gorgeous necklace ever. It had black (obviously) beads and a black and white heart-shaped pendant on it too.

"It's really nice, Elliot. Thank you!" I said.

"I know you want to ask me a question so come into the back room in 5." He said and got up. Wesley followed him and they both walked away. I got up from my seat and went and hugged Kiki. I hugged Bridget. I hugged Zoey. I hugged Corina. I stepped toward Renee to give her a hug too, but she stepped backwards.

"I don't do hugs." She said. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Everyone can do hugs, Renee!" I cried and hugged her hard. I hugged her the longest then finally let go. "I've gotta go find out what Elliot was on about then I'll be back. Open the Cafe whenever you want!" I sad then walked off.

I walked in to the room and shut the door behind me. "I want answers. NOW" I said. Elliot and Wesley exchanged a quick glance then Elliot began.

"The necklace I gave you is like a Power Pendant but it is a Power Necklace. It will only transform when you wear it. You girls not transforming came as a surprise to us too, at first. You were meant to transform the minute you were all together and fighting. We looked into it and found out that you girls have to show everyone that you can work as a team. I don't know what it is exactly but you need to sort of tell everyone that you would choose the Mews over anything. Now that doesn't mean you all sit down and have a heart-to-heart. It just means... I don't know what it means!" Elliot said. I laughed because he'd gotten so worked up about it.

"Don't worry Elli. I understand what we have to do!" I exclaimed. I opened the door and left. I went into the locker rooms so that I could dump my bag. I put on the necklace Elliot gave me and dumped my bag in my locker and admired all the pictures on the lockers. Finally we have a full set of Mews.

"Guys, you've opened up already?!" I asked them, seeing the billion customers in the room.

"Yeah, Wesley said open up earlier, so that we could check out how Renee would cope with the job." Zoey said. I watched Wesley hand Renee a tray and he mouthed 'Table 11' to her. Her uniform looked really nice on her. She was taller than expected, so her uniform was quite short, like mine. I took Bridget's first shift because she had to run out and grab some stuff for the Cafe so she took my last shift. I was allowed to go home early! I hugged everyone goodbye, grabbed my bag and left. It was already 6pm. I called Abi. "Hey Abi! Wanna meet up at the park?" I asked her. I was so shocked at her answer. It was totally unlike her. She was all

"I'm soo sorry Shweka but my parents have this conference downtown so I've gotta with them. Soz!" and then she hung up on me! I decided to walk home. No sneaky bus rides. Nothing. Abi was my best friend. We've known each other practically my whole life. She and Elliot didn't really see eye to eye when we were younger because they both wanted to be my 'friend.' I opened the front door and went straight to the fridge. There was a note stuck on it using a magnet. I read it. 'Hi honey! We are going out for a meal tonight. Wear the dress on your bed and go to the address below. Mumxx' I put the address onto the navigation system on my phone and put the note in the recycling. I climbed up the stairs and opened the door to my room. There was the prettiest dress in the universe lying on my bed. It was black (Again obviously.) It was a one shoulder strapped, mermaid dress. It was way too posh for a restaurant meal. I was going to a surprise birthday party! I mean seriously, could they be more obvious?! I put myself into the dress. I kept Elliot's necklace and the girls' bracelet on too. I called a taxi place and got them to take me to the where my 'surprise' party was.

I looked at where it was set. It was some huge hall. I wonder who they invited. I know Abi won't be there because of that conference. Nina can't be there because of Uni. Em will probably be late and Liv always helps out at the Day Care Centre around this time. My parents don't know the Mews so they won't be there either. Who did they invite?! I walked toward the building and Mum was smiling and waving. She grabbed my arm and pulled me in. Surely enough the lights were down and as soon as I walked in everyone jumped up and screamed "Happy Birthday!" I looked round to see if I recognised anybody. I saw a few cousins and the rest were all Mum and Dad's relatives and friends. I walked down the little isle that was clearly there for me. I got to the end and out of nowhere Abi jumped in front of me.

"Hey, don't I get to give the birthday girl a hug?!" she asked. I nodded laughing and hugged her before she could hug me. Everyone was cheering behind me.

"I thought..." I began to say.

"Yeah yeah. Do you know how gullible you are?!" she asked me. I gave her a playful hit. Then Liv and Em came from either side and joined in on the hug too. I hugged my best friends like there was no tomorrow.

"Say hi to everyone, then come and hang out with us on the dance floor, ok?" Liv said. I nodded at her. I didn't know what she meant until Bridget, Corina, Elliot, Kiki, Renee, Wesley and Zoey come from the two sides as well. When people saw Renee everyone started screaming and trying to get pictures with her. She calmed the crowd down just by waving her arms around. I saw that there was a stage and on the stage there was a mini band and a mike at the front as if it was all laid out for a singer.

"Everyone get on the dance floor because Miss Renee Roberts is taking the stage now!" Somebody said. It came from the huge speakers on either side of the stage. Everyone went to the dance floor and and Renee went on stage and started singing 16.

"So, Wesley. Where's my present?" I asked him.

"You have to wait a bit more Shweka." He said and he walked away from me so that I couldn't get anymore hints from him. As soon as he walked away more people came in through the door. I looked to see if I could recognise anyone. It was practically the whole of Year 11! There were a few of my teachers there too. Kill my parents for inviting teachers. Everyone dumped their presents on the present's table and joined us on the dance floor. Time went on as Renee made her way through her latest album. I danced with everyone that was there. I was dancing with my friends when Renee made an announcement.

"Shweka you've got to come up on stage because two people have still got to give you're presents to you." I went up onto the stage and looked to the other side of Renee. It was Nina! She was _here_! For my birthday! I ran over and hugged her hard.

"Happy Birthday sis! I was Mum and Dad's prezzie and this is _my_ prezzie!" she said. She pointed to the huge screen on the other side of the room. Everybody turned and watched. It was really quiet. Nobody made a sound as the video started. In the background Bruno Mars's 'Just the way you are' started to play. Then I realised what it was. For Nina's 16th birthday I made a video. In the video were pictures showing Nina growing up. That's exactly what she'd done for _me!_ Embarrassing photos of me as a little kid came on to the screen. I could've died. Finally the video finished after 7 minutes. I had to hug my sister as if I liked how she had embarrassed me.

"I'll kill you later. Then we can watch FRIENDS." I said. She laughed and gave me a playful shove. She winked and walked off. Then I remembered that Renee had said that there'd be two presents. I looked at her inquisitively. She nodded to the other side. Wesley came on stage pushing a little trolley. I looked at him a little smile coming on my face. There was something high on the trolley. It was covered by a cloth. My friends clambered onto the stage and stood behind me. Everything went quiet once again. The lights went out and I felt someone put a blindfold over my eyes. A few minutes later the blindfold was lifted and I was turned to the direction of where the trolley was. Before me stood the most magnificent cake ever! It was five tiered. I was white with black swirls all over it. Everyone in the hall began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me. My friends led me to the cake. When I got there, Wesley winked at me and said

"In case you haven't realised, this is my present to you. Happy Birthday." I smiled at him and gave him a hug. I hope nobody gets the wrong idea. After everyone stopped singing I blew out the candles (which had been lit in the time I was blindfolded) and I wished. I couldn't tell anyone what it was otherwise it wouldn't come true. After the cake ritual everyone went over to the food table (It was a long and wide table!)

I got my plate of food and was deciding where to sit. The Mews were calling me to sit with them, my school friends wanted me to sit with them and my family and relatives wanted me to sit with them. I wanted to sit with all of them obviously. But since I am a mature adult now I'm not going to choose. Abigail has been my best friend forever. She'll understand. I'm going to sit on a table all on my own. I pulled out a chair on an empty table. I sent looks of apology to all three tables and began to eat my food. Two other people put their plates down on my table. I looked up to see who they belonged to. Nishani and Abigail. I smiled at them. Olivia and Emma put their plates down to. Then came along my sister. Then Elliot and Wesley sat down too. Renee came to the table and sat beside Nina. Zoey and Bridget stood up and came over too. Kiki came and gave me a quick hug, then went and sat beside Nishani. Corina was the only one not at the table. "Hey! Sugar Plum Fairy! Get your butt over 'ere!" I shouted. She raised her eyebrows at me then brought her plate over too. Everyone started to eat. These are the people who truly care. Well so do my parents but they didn't want to embarrass me in front of my mates. A waiter came over holding small cans of drinks. I took a coke and through it at my sister. She caught it with one hand. "Wow! You're improving!" I called. I took two KA's for myself and Abigail. I tossed a sprite at Elliot. That was all the drinks I knew. I should know everyone else's too, but I just don't remember. Everybody else took the drink they wanted. The spoon was halfway toward my mouth when someone jumped on stage and yelled,

"There are three floating aliens outside!" The Mews and I exchanged glances. We all stood up from the table. Abi grabbed my hand.

"I'm not blind Shweka. One of those guys almost killed me a couple of days ago. I'm coming too." She said. I looked at Elliot. Then I nodded to Abi. We ran to the door. And there stood Dren and two other aliens.

"So who's the little squirt and big tall guy?" Abi shouted.

"You're a newbie too!"

"She's with me and her name is Abigail! Girls Transform, Now!" I yelled. As the girls transformed, Dren started talking again.

"Well, these are my friends. Sardon and Tarb." I looked at Wesley and Elliot. This was going to be a tough fight, especially because I was wearing a mermaid dress and practically everybody I knew was 10 feet away, from finding out that I was part of this huge secret mission to save the world!

"Shweka, I picked out the dress. Do you really think that I'm gonna be dumb enough to not have a backup plan?!" Elliot asked. He bent down and began to tear my dress.

"Elliot, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Wait you said you picked out the dress, does that mean this whole party was your idea?!" I asked him a little astonished. Suddenly a light seeped out from the heart on my necklace. I was lifted up off the ground. There was fire all around me. A few seconds later I felt my bare feet touch the ground. I didn't have shoes but I had these little spirally thing on my leg. I had wings on my back too. This was the new transformation! My clothes weren't black though. It was a bluish colour. It had three shades of blue on it. I loved it! I looked at the girls transformations too. Zoey's transformation made her hair look really good. We all had gloves except Bridget. "What has happened to us? Why have they got wings? Why have I got wings?!" I asked Elliot.

"I suspected they'd attack and I knew Shweka wanted to transform on her birthday, the way she should've. And also you've all got new powers. Only Shweka knows what they are. And for your last question Shweka: Yes I did plan the party, with a little help!" Elliot said. I smiled at him.

"In case you haven't noticed we are going to suck Abigail's soul!" Sardon said.

"What? No! Don't!" I yelled. I began to run toward him. He pulled her soul and floated out of my reach. That's when I realised that both of us had forgotten something. I floated or rather flied up to greet him. "Nobody lays a finger on my friends." I said. I reached out to grab her soul back when he lifted it higher and stuck it together with an infuser.

"Shweka! What are our powers?!" I was too sickened to even recognise the voice. I didn't bother answering either. My best friend. I have to fight my best friend! I saw Liv and Em run out and they started to scream something, but the words were distorted. The predasite was a turtle. It had a shell of some sort too. I knew all of our powers. I knew it because I stole that file from Mr Grant. I never understood what it was about until I re-met with Elliot. I've read it every night since.

"Fire!" I yelled, balling my hands into fists. A powerful flame shot out of my hands and hit the turtle. But the turtle closed its shell and was protected from my attack. Kiki had to use her powers to keep the turtles shell open.

"Earth!" Kiki shouted. Long green vines shot out of the ground and held onto the shell of the turtle. We had to take away its sight, we have to blind it.

"Solar energy!" Zoey screamed. A bright light appeared. We all shut our eyes but the turtle wasn't so lucky.

"Fire!" I screeched. This time it hit the turtle and it didn't miss.

"That's impossible!" Sardon said. He watched us as if he was examining us. I didn't have the time to look at him though. As the turtle fell from the sky, I flew forward to grab it. I caught it and pressed my hand against its body. I heated it up until the bodies eyes opened but lay there lifelessly on the ground. In a moment it disappeared and all that was left of it was Abi's spirit and the infuser. Mini Mew came forward to eat the infuser.

"We've studied your new powers. We will get you next time humans." Sardon said. I was thinking of throwing a ball of fire their way but decided against it. I turned to look at Abi again. I put her soul above her and it gave the colour to her cheeks once again. As soon as she opened her eyes she latched onto me.

"Job done?" she asked me.

"Done." I replied.

"Then let's get back to the party! And you can explain over the phone tomorrow!" she said. She laughed grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

I had to make a quick stop so that I could turn back to normal. My dress was half ripped so I pulled off the rest. Now the dress finished just above my knees. It still looked gorgeous, so I didn't mind about looking a bit odd. Nobody seemed to have any complaints and Liv, Em and Abi's dresses were the same length as mine now, so there wasn't a reason for me to be upset. After the News came in behind us, Renee jumped on stage and began to sing again. Everyone was happy and cheering and we were all still dancing. That's when Renee stuck out her hand and called me onto the stage. I'm normally quite a confident girl, but I just stood there in front of the stage staring at Renee's outreached hand. I couldn't embarrass her by not taking her hand, so I took it. She was dancing whilst she was singing. A few people turned around to watch me dance. I just froze on stage. That's when Abi got on stage with me. She took my hand and began to dance. She stepped closer and whispered in my ear. "Just pretend we're 5 again and we're dancing in my room, pretending to be rock stars." Somehow when she said that it kind of soothed me. And I let loose and began to dance. The crowd cheered and Abi let go of my hand. I danced on stage for the rest of the night calling different people up every now and then.

Slowly people began to leave until it was just the people who were sitting at my lunch table (excluding Nishani. She had lots of revising to do. Her mocks were earlier than mine.) And my parents. Renee had stopped singing and they just played some random songs until there were just us left. Nina was the next to leave. She hugged everyone, even the mews. "Love you sis!" she whispered in my ear. With a wave she was gone too.

"10... 9... 8..." Elliot began to count. Everyone looked at him then looked at the clock. Ten seconds until the 19th of December. Everybody joined in then. "5...4...3...2...1... Happy Un-birthday Shweka!" everybody shouted. Elliot came and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. He still smelt like the Elliot I knew. Gosh, how I missed that smell. Then Abi, Liv and Em gave me a hug. As they were walking to the exit Abi put her phone to her head and mouthed 'Call Me.' I nodded at her and they left. The look I gave my parents told them they could wait for me in the car. I hugged each of the Mews in turn.

"Tomorrow. First thing. You are going to be at the Cafe, Shweka." Zoey said. I nodded and after they'd walked out the door, I turned to look at the hall where my birthday had happened. This birthday had been really special.

I woke up. It had been tiring. I checked my phone and found 3 missed calls from Em, 5 from Liv and 9 from Abi. I also had a text from Abi saying as soon as I woke up conference call. I checked the time. I still had an hour and a half until my shift at the Cafe started. I had ages to talk to the girls. I picked up the phone and conference called. "Ok, hey guys. I'm gonna get straight to the point. Questions at the end. Abi's the one who knows the stuff about me and Elliot. Liv, Em you guys know most of it so I'm not gonna bother with that bit. You know I re-met with Elliot and all that crap. The Cafe is just a secret hide out for the Mews. Basically the 5 other girls from the Cafe: Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kiki Benjamin and Renee Roberts. They're all infused with a different Red Data Animal. They had different costumes before but now they've gone through a new transformation. Elliot didn't know much about it since I stole the folder containing the details when I was younger. I was never infused with a Red Data Animal but I was a Mew. I would be fully transformed when I was 16. I would've had an animal infusion too if we hadn't found Renee before my birthday. I would've been infused with a snow leopard. Now that we've gone through the transformation we all have different powers. Ok now any questions?" I asked them.

"Can I just say, the name Benjamin... it sounds sooo familiar. What do her Mum and Dad do?" Liv said. The other two didn't seem to have any questions so I was forced to answer. "The others and I think she lives... on the streets. She's never really openly delivered any of her background information. Come to think of it, none of the girls have! Anyway I gotta go; otherwise I'll be late for work. Good luck at your maths competition Emma. Have fun clearing up after the little kids at that nursery thing Olivia. I'll talk to you later Abigail. Love you!" I gabled into the phone, then quickly put it down. I got changed into my uniform since I'd brought it home last night, left a note on the fridge telling Mum we were out of juice and shut the door quietly behind me.

I went in through the back, knowing that they'd all be waiting for me inside the back room. Just as I'd suspected they were all in there drinking coffee. "We've been waiting for like ages! Cut to the chase. We don't want a long draggy story." Kiki said. I ruffled her hair and began.

"Zoey, Corina you two know the most..." Kiki shook her head at that. I gave her an inquisitive look, the stared at Zoey and Corina knowing what they'd done. I could see Zoey spinning a tale inside her head. "Well, now that we've established _that_, I can carry on without much difficulty. As you all know I stole that folder from Mr Grant. That was the folder containing the details about our new powers. Elliot and Wesley don't know about it because I still have it." I said. I produced a small folder out of my bag and handed it to Elliot. "I'll tell you all your new powers now. Zoey you get your power from the sun and the moon. Renee you get your power from music. The rest of us all control one element. Corina you control Air. Because of your power you can turn invisible. Bridget you control water. I don't really _know _why your additional powers are these but, your extra power is that you can change the colour of clothing and you can force people to do things just by willing them to do it. Kiki you control Earth. Your extra power is telekinesis- which means you can move objects and stuff. I control Fire. My extra power is telepathy. I can tune you all in to my head as if it was a radio. And I can read your minds- so watch what you think when you're around me! There now you all know your powers and what you look like when you transform. Now let's get on with the rest of our life!"

**AUTHOR NOTE**

_I know the ending is a little rushed but I wanted to establish everyone's power, and I couldn't find the right ending, so sorry! I truly am! Anyway, please review my stories! Thank you! ^.^_


	11. Chapter 11

Mew Mew Power Part 11- Secrets are revealed.

"Hey girls, they're running out of volunteers at the nursery I help out at. Well, technically, they aren't running out, they've run out. So it's just me and the teacher. Can you guys help out? Please for me!" Liv had brought out her puppy eyes. Seriously you can't say no to a face like that!

"Ok. I'll come after my shift at the cafe. See ya!" I said. I walked off leaving my friends on the outside of school. I went straight to the Cafe and got changed into my uniform. As soon as I came out of the locker room, the girls surrounded me.

"Shweka, my new powers are psycho! They work when I'm not even transformed and guess what else! I sneezed yesterday and totally trashed my room!" an invisible person said.

"I like my new powers! I was having a bath yesterday and I could just get the water to move around just by moving my fingers! And I could get the water to the right temperature!"

"I went to the park yesterday and I saw this daisy all brown and dying. I just touched one of the petals and the daisy's dying petals went white again and it was fresh and fixed all because I touched it!"

"All I've got to say is that my skin has gotten tanned! I'm gonna sound like a little kid when I say this but the moon followed me home! And the moon was so close to my window! Exactly the same thing with the sun this morning too!"

"Get used to your powers, they're gonna work even when you aren't transformed so you are always equipped if a cynoclone comes along." I said. Then I decided to talk to them about the Café. "Now that we're all her everybody gets to work shorter shifts. There will be four people on duty at any one time and 6 shifts to cover over the day. I've put a list up in the locker rooms for who comes and goes for their shifts over the day. Today's first shift I want Kiki in the kitchen with the dishes, Bridget with the crowd, Renee unless it's busy I want you to be on the front desk and I will be doing the cooking because Wesley and Elliot have to do something super important. Zoey and Corina you can do whatever you want other than boss Bridget and Renee around. Renee open up Kiki come with me!" I said. I saw that there were a stack of plates that weren't washed left by the sink. Kiki ran to it and started her work. I got out the 130 cupcakes that were baked yesterday and began to ice them. These ones were made especially for the alphabet cupcakes because they had the alphabet written all over the casing. When I say ice these cakes I just have to ice 5 of each letter in the alphabet on each of the cakes so that there'd be 5 A's and 5 B's and so on. Then I had to make some more cakes. About 20 minutes later Bridget came rushing in holding a chocolate cake with 6 unlit candles.

"Shweka! Where is the matchbox?!" she asked urgently. I winked at her, and took the cake out of her hands.

"Fire." I whispered. A tiny spark appeared on the tip of my finger. I lit all the candles. Bridget looked amazed. She smiled at me and rushed off. I turned to see how Kiki was getting on.

"Kiki, you do realise those are expensive, china plates you are, oh so joyfully tossing through the air?" I asked. I laughed and turned around, to get on with my icing, thinking what a monkey Kiki was, when suddenly I couldn't read her mind anymore. It all went black and I heard a loud crash. Elliot and Wesley were just next door and I could hear them coming. I turned to see Kiki sprawled on the floor. I dropped the icing bag on the worktop and went over to her. I picked her up in my arms and Wesley led me to a room in the Cafe which I'd never seen before. I read his mind and it was apparently like an emergency room. Zoey and Corina had come by to try and help but Elliot told them to take over our shifts with Corina icing and Zoey washing. They came back twenty minutes later looking all tired and sweaty.

"I think Kiki might have passed out because she worked too hard. Elliot no offences but you're a bit of a slave driver!" Zoey said. I started to laugh really loudly. None of the girls have ever said anything against Elliot. Elliot shooed Zoey away and she left quite angry.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Elliot, she's just worried about Kiki." I said, though I doubt he could understand me because I was cracking up.

"Yeah," Corina said, "Slave drivers are total sweethearts compared to Elliot!" Corina said. I almost wet myself laughing. Then I checked my watch and stopped laughing. I could hear my phone start to ring. I checked the caller ID. It was Liv.

"Hey Liv! What's that Day Care thingy called again?" I asked sweetly into the phone.

"It's called Lil' Sprouts. Where the hell are you? You said you'd be here. If you aren't here in twenty minutes flat, I will strangle you." She said then hung up on me. I looked at Elliot apologetically.

"I'm really sorry, but I said I'd help Liv out at this Day Care centre cos they don't have any volunteers and there's only one teacher there. I'll call regularly to see how Kiki is getting on. I gotta go now I don't even know where this Lil' Sprouts is!" I said. I turned to go when I heard Kiki begin to mumble.

"Lil' Sprouts... I gotta go!" she cried. She jumped out the bed in her hurry and fell flat on her face on the floor. I apologised again to all the girls and guys then bolted down the street.

I got there in 22 minutes but Liv didn't seem to have any complaints. Instead she looked quite concerned. She pulled me to a corner as soon as I got there. "Shweka, you know yesterday when we were on the phone; I kept saying how the name Benjamin was really familiar. Well get this: There's this kid here whose surname is Benjamin and pretty much looks exactly like Kiki." She said. She was eyeing me sought of warily.

"I told you yesterday that she lives in a shel-"  
"Shelter, I know but... let me just show you!" she said. She grabbed my arm and began to drag me somewhere when the teacher caught me.

"Oh hi! You must be Shweka, right? One of Liv's friends. I'm Miss Rosbe! I'd like you to stick with a little girl. She always plays by herself and her sister picks her up awfully late." She said. She led me and Liv to this little are surrounded by building blocks. There was just one girl there and she was sitting all by herself. Liv left then and when I read her mind I could see that she thought this girl was Kiki's sister. As Miss Rosbe was leaving, she whispered in my ear, "Her name's Heidi." After she'd left I sat down beside Heidi. She turned away from me and carried on building blocks.

"Hi Heidi! My name's Shweka. What are you building?" I asked her in this cheerful voice.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." She said and edged away from me. I groaned inwardly and pulled out my phone. I called the Cafe. Renee picked up on the first ring. There weren't any chaotic sounds in the background so they'd probably closed up for the day. "

Hey how's Kiki?" I asked her. At the name 'Kiki' Heidi turned around and glared at me. I pretended not to see and carried on talking to Renee.

"She kept talking about this Lil' Sprouts thing so Zoey and Corina have gone to find out what it is. Bridget's sweeping up, Elliot's out buying stuff for Kiki and Wesley just said that Kiki is boiling up." She replied. I started to panic.

"First of all, Lil' Sprouts is a Day Care Centre and I'm there right _now_. And what is going on with Kiki? Take her to the hospital for crying out loud!" I screamed into the phone. Renee didn't even bother answering. She just hung up on me. I heard familiar voices behind me. I got up and at the same time Heidi did too. I walked to the entrance and she followed me. Zoey and Corina were standing there arguing with Liv to be let in. Miss Rosbe walked over at the same time I did. "Shut up you two. Liv let 'em in." I said. Giving Corina and Zoey a dirty look. Liv kept going on at me about Heidi (in her mind) so I asked Miss Rosbe there and then with Zoey, Corina, Heidi, Liv, Abi and Em present. "Miss Rosbe, does Heidi have a sister called Kiki Benjamin who is about 10 years old?" I asked her looking as sincere as possible to which she replied.

"Why don't you and these two follow me so we can go somewhere quieter?" She led the way to this little private office wedged into a corner. She indicated that we should sit down on the big plushy sofa so we did. I was in the middle with Corina to my right and Zoey on my left. "Heidi Benjamin has got a sister called Kiki Benjamin. In the Benjamin family there are 4 boys, Heidi and Kiki. Kiki always picks up Heidi so one day I asked her if her Mother or Father could try to pick Heidi up so that I could speak to them. Kiki just said that they were really busy so they could probably not make it. I've come to realise that her parents aren't on-the-scene as you say. Her Mother died when Kiki was at a very young age and her father is on a business trip in Japan. So Kiki runs everything at home all on her own. She cooks, cleans, puts them to bed and washes them. I sometimes notice her in the park performing so that she could earn some small change. I confronted her about it a few weeks ago and she said that she wasn't the eldest that she had an older sister who was around 16 years old. I know it's a lie though." She said. I felt bad for Kiki then. I was thinking something when Corina said it out loud.

"All this time we've been thinking that she lived at a shelter and I've always given her a rough time at the Cafe. I feel like such a bully!" Suddenly there was screaming outside. We looked at Miss Rosbe in alarm.

"That's what happens if you leave young children on their own for too long," she said standing up, "Shweka, I heard you on the phone earlier to someone saying that Kiki was quite ill. Heidi always gets picked up last so maybe you girls wouldn't mind dropping her off?" she asked. I nodded and as the screaming got louder ran out with the rest of them. Liv was standing in the middle her long, blonde hair flying everywhere as she tried to wade in-between two fighting children. Emma tried to step in as well and luckily she had her ginger hair up in a bun so there wasn't more hair running wild.

"Maybe I should undo my brown hair and let it run free too!" Abi joked. I laughed at her and both Zoey and Corina looked mildly amused. When a few other kids joined in on the fight we stopped joking and dived in to prise them apart. I wasn't surprised to see Heidi red in the face and screaming and kicking as Miss Rosbe tried to hold her down. Every adult in the room had a kid to hold down then- even Corina- and it was like we were in a wrestling match with 5 year olds. We managed to get them all calmed down by the time their parents picked them up. Liv, Em and Abi hugged goodbye then left. And as Miss Rosbe had predicted Heidi was the last one to be picked up. My phone started to vibrate and I picked it up, automatically putting it onto loudspeaker, without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Shweka! If you're still at Lil' Sprouts- Stay there! Kiki's disappeared and we think she's heading there right now!" Wesley screamed into the phone. Miss Rosbe immediately went to Heidi, and Corina went to check the entrance to see if Kiki was in sight.

"Wesley, calm down we're gonna wait here. See ya." I said and put the phone down. I went to Heidi and Zoey went after Corina. I sat beside Heidi and watched Miss Rosbe try to explain to her what might happen, but Heidi was refusing to understand.

"I won't go home with anyone other than Kiki! Kiki said not to go home with strangers especially not girls with stinky breath and ugly faces like yours!" she screeched at us. I've got to admit the ugly faces bit kind of stung but I had to be mature about this situation.

"Listen here, sister. You are _way_ too far away to even smell our breath and as for the ugly thing you are so gonna regret it!" I yelled back at her. I would love to say that I handled the situation perfectly but that would be lying. So I went back on my word. "Sorry, it's just I get easily annoyed." I said. Just then Corina screamed,

"Kiki's here!" Heidi ran to the entrance and I followed with Miss Rosbe hard on my heels. And there Kiki was wearily walking toward us. Heidi jumped up onto Kiki and it was a wonder that they both didn't topple over!

"Kiki! You never told us you had siblings!" Zoey cried. Kiki looked up as if it was simple.

"Oh, I didn't? I guess it must have slipped my mind. I'll drop my sister at home and then I'll come back to the Cafe to help clean up." She said and with that she rushed out. Miss Rosbe simply shrugged her shoulders and went into her office. I stood beside the door and said,

"Coming girls?"

"And then she just left?" Elliot checked. I nodded then went to help the rest of the clean. At the sound of the door slamming we all looked up from the tables we were cleaning. Kiki walked in and grabbed a dishcloth and began to wipe the tables. Elliot and Wesley came out looking a little stunned.

"Kiki, maybe you should call it a day. You have got a temperature. Shweka can take you home and give this medicine to your elder sister." Wesley said smiling. I gave him the evils, which he ignored. Kiki looked slightly worried.

"No it's ok. Shweka doesn't need to go to all that trouble just for me. I'll take it home and if you just wrote on a piece of paper when I should take the medicine I can give it to her, for Shweka." She hastened to assure us. But I had to get the truth out of her.

"Kiki, I won't mind doing something for a friend. I'm not that scary, you know!" I said laughing. Kiki rushed out at this and it looked like she was about to cry. "I'll follow her and find out where her house is. Corina, Zoey here's the dosh, go buy food for the kids." I said throwing £20 at them and legging it after Kiki.

I was careful not to make myself visible too her and managed to stay hidden all the way. She stopped in front of this huge detached house. She walked in slowly and shut the door behind her once she'd gotten inside. I checked the name of the road and texted it to Zoey. About 20 minutes later I saw Corina and Zoey at the top of the road loaded with carrier bags. I raced up the street and took a few from them. We got back to Kiki's house and we walked toward the door. I pressed the door bell. Kiki appeared at the door a few seconds later. We pushed passed her and went inside. It was huge! There was an orange sofa and the first thing we did was collapse onto it. Before Kiki could begin, I spoke ahead. "We were in the neighbourhood and thought we might as well drop some food off at your place. So where's you sixteen year old sister?" Kiki looked grateful until I mentioned her 'sister.'

"I'm guessing you've spoken with Miss Rosbe. The thing is Shweka; my sixteen year old sister is… you." It took me a few minutes to proceed this information.

"Awww Kiki, that's soo sweet of you! You think of me as your sister! Well as your sister, I'm cooking dinner tonight." I announced. I grabbed the shopping and tried to find the kitchen. Once I'd gotten in there, I texted Zoey telling her to go home and grab PJ's for herself and Corina. I heard her and Corina trying to make an excuse to leave. A few minutes later I heard the door shutting and Kiki made her way into the kitchen. She was adjusting her apron and I realised she wanted to help me cook! "Kiki, you are NOT cooking. Go and have a lie down, dinner will be ready soon. But before that take some medicine." I said, handing her a glass of water and a small tablet. She swallowed it and left the cup in the sink. I began to cook. After watching Dad cook since an early age I knew exactly how to make a steak. The girls had bought 10 steaks and 3 bags of chips. I put the steak on a tray and slid it into the oven. I got out a saucepan and filled it with oil. I poured chips into it and put newspaper on the worktop. After the first batch of chips had been done I put them onto the paper to let the oil soak out. I did around 15 batches before all 3 bags had been finished. The steak was ready too and just as I was about to take it out the bell rang. I ran to the door and opened it. Zoey and Corina were standing there with toothbrushes, toothpaste, PJ's and around 15 bedtime stories. I sat them down on the sofa and took their stuff into the kitchen. I took out nine plates and placed them on the other side of the worktop. I placed one steak on each of the plates and piled each of them high with chips. I called Corina and Zoey in, so that they could help me take the stuff into the dining room. Corina refused too but Zoey groaned and took two plates and went into the dining room. I opened the fridge to put the rest of the stuff inside when I saw that the fridge was practically empty. I opened the freezer and saw the same thing in there. That's when I understood how spoilt I was. I had a fridge full of food and drinks and here one of my friends and her family is being starved. I put all the stuff in and the ice-cream was twister so I decided that would be desert along with the chocolate éclairs. I took out all the plates and Zoey bought the sauces. "Alright kids get down here for some dinner!" Corina screamed. Kiki ran in looking alarmed,

"When did you two- WOW! Yummy!" she cried, which made me feel amazing! Her brothers and sister came and sat down and Corina, Zoey and I sat in the three spare seats. Not to boast or anything but that dinner was fabulous! The kids all seemed to appreciate it a lot. After I'd cleared all the plates away and put them in the dish washer, I brought out the desert. Everyone had a bit of everything, but I can't really take credit for that since I didn't actually make it. I took Zoey and Corina out with me and we grabbed our stuff, and hid them behind our backs. We walked into the dining room and I said,

"So what does everyone want for breakfast?" I asked smiling.

"Breakfast?" Kiki questioned. That's when we took out all our stuff and waved it in front of Kiki.

"We're going to sleepover and do everything so you don't have to!" Zoey said.

"Yes, Shweka and Zoey will do everything they can to fulfil your every need." Corina said, smiling sweetly.

"So will Corina." Zoey said through gritted teeth. Kiki laughed then came and hugged us. I took Heidi and one of the boys and picked them up giving them half a hip each. Zoey tried (and failed) to pick the brother she was left with. We put mattresses on the floor whilst the kids were brushing and flossing. Kiki rushed in and said,

"I'm really sorry guys but we haven't got enough room for all three of you. One of you guys will have to sleep on the sofa." She looked at us uncertainly. Corina and Zoey looked at me expectantly. I nodded.

"Fine I will." I said. I went downstairs and since I didn't have pyjamas I went straight to bed.

I woke up to the sound of a gong banging. Zoey was marching around the house screaming 'Rise. Shine' over and over. When she got downstairs I told her to shut up because Kiki was asleep to which she replied, "She's wearing ear plugs. And your Mum rang earlier to tell you that school starts tomorrow and you better get home early tonight." I groaned and got up to brush my teeth. Then I went downstairs and got the packet of cereal that Zoey had bought yesterday and poured it out into 8 different bowls. I read the food list and saw that Heidi was allergic to dairy products- which explained why she never ate the chocolate éclairs last night- so I poured milk in everyone's bowl except hers. I put some bread in the toaster and whilst it was toasting I went to set the table and put the cereal bowls there. I put some toast on a plate and took that into the dining room too. I poured 9 cups of orange juice and put eight of them in the dining room and one in the room where Kiki was sleeping. Once the kids got downstairs there juice was cold and their cereal was ever so slightly soggy but they didn't seem to have any complaints. They sat down and ate happily. After they'd eaten they wanted to be entertained full time. Elliot rang to find out where we were. When I explained what had happened overnight he said he wanted us all to come to work. Including Kiki. So we were forced to wake her up and she said she'd come as soon as she dropped Heidi off at the Day Care Centre. We left her to it and with me still in my creased Cafe uniform, Zoey and Corina in their jeans and shirts we set off back to the Cafe.

As soon as we got there I knew something big had happened. If the cracked plates and cups were any indication. "Tarb is attacking from underneath us. Bridget and Renee have gone to fight them. You ladies need to go. _Now._" Elliot yelled. I was glad then that I'd decided to keep my necklace on. We ran to where Mini Mew led us and were shocked to discover that it was just outside Kiki's home! We saw Renee and Bridget fighting a chicken. We looked round to see whose soul Tarb had taken. That's when all of us, simultaneously, saw Miss Rosbe lying on the ground.

"Power Pendant Activate!" Zoey and Corina called. I had a different chant though and I already knew this.

"Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" I said. I transformed into my Mew outfit and jumped into action. The chicken was spitting out seeds or eggs of some sort at us.

"Sound barrier!" Renee shouted. That's when this huge barrier came in front of us, fuelled by Renee, and shielded us from the chicken. But it didn't last.

"Fire ball!" I yelled. Fire shot out from my clenched fists. That's when I remembered Kiki was with Heidi inside. I flew into the house and it looked like Kiki was just about to take Heidi to Lil' Sprouts'. She looked frightened when she saw me in my mew form but her siblings looked intrigued.

"Look, Kiki! A fairy!" Heidi said in awe.

"I'm not a fairy I'm a Mew and Kiki, so are you!" I said and went outside speaking to her telepathically. I saw that we were beating the chicken. Kiki came out and stuck her hand to the ground

"Earth!" she shouted. Huge grass shot out of the ground and wrapped itself around the chicken.

"Incandescent Sphere!" I shouted. I knew now that my power was not only fuelled by Fire but Dragon Fire. A ball of fire consumed the chicken.

"Air!"

"Water!" Bridget had her hand shaped like a gun and Corina had her hand flat. Their two powers merged together and froze the chicken.

"Double Eclipse!" Zoey shouted. She managed to destroy the chicken altogether. Mini Mew ate the infuser and we all stood in a circle.

"Mew Mews Forever!" we all shouted lifting ourselves off the ground and high- fiving.

"This was just a mini test. I'll be back with the _real_ deal next time!" Tarb said and he disappeared. Kiki ran to get Miss Rosbe's soul and she gently placed it above her. We had all un-activated by the time she woke up.

"Oh, Kiki!" she cried and hugged Kiki's limp body to herself. After that we all went back to the Cafe.

"You guys go on ahead I have to do something real quick." I said. They nodded and went inside the Cafe. I pulled out my phone knowing exactly what to do.

"Kiki, I think I'll head home with you again. Just to make sure you get there safely." I said. She looked at me strangely but nodded all the same. I told the others telepathically what this was all about. Kiki asked me if I had a bike to go home and when I said I didn't know how to ride one, she laughed all the way home. When we got inside I almost immediately wished I had a camera because Kiki's face was absolutely priceless. Miss Rosbe was standing in the middle of the living room with popcorn and crisps on the coffee table with Kiki's siblings all sat down eating and watching TV.

"Miss Rosbe, what are you doing _here_?" Kiki asked her. Miss Rosbe simply smiled and went.

"I'm going to look after you and your siblings from now on Kiki and I just want you to know that you aren't alone in this world and if your world is caving in I'll be the beams to support it." Kiki's eyes filled with tears.

"Miss Rosbe, I don't think I ever told you this but you look a lot like my Mum." Kiki said, her voice wavering slightly. Miss Rosbe walked over to Kiki and put her arms around her and that was the first time I saw anyone cry so emotionally. 'Thank you' I mouthed at Miss Rosbe and I let myself out of the house.

**AUTHOR NOTE**

_I'm now editing and checking my stories before I post them, because once I go back and check, I realise that I have soo many grammatical errors! Sorry about that! Please Rate and Review ^.^_


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR NOTE**

_Hey guys! I'm now going to be using this to reply to reviews with a question as well! So please keep reviewing!_

_Guest: I come up with these names, through Wikipedia. I mostly looks for European names, but I came up with the name for Shweka, by looking up names in South India._

_Guest: I do have an image for the transformation and it is on the following link! _ art/Mew-Mew-Power-Part-10-356204674

Mew Mew Power Part 12- Brotherly love.

"Shweka, why did Miss Rogers ring me up and say that you haven't been attending the past 4 ballet lessons?" Mum was in my room without permission _again_. It was the end of the first week back at school and I was lying on my bed doing coursework. I knew the ballet recital was on Saturday as in tomorrow.

"Because I couldn't be bothered." I mumbled. Sometimes Mum is really annoying. I have so much coursework to do and my Mocks are next week. It had to be a week early for some unknown reason.

"You couldn't be bothered?! I have paid the fees for your ballet lessons for the past 10 years! And you couldn't be bothered?! You better come up with a better reason this instant otherwise you won't be able to do any extracurricular activities ever again. Including the Cafe and going out with your friends." Mum said. Sometimes Mum could be such an unfair pig.

"FINE. I stopped going because I didn't get picked for the lead in the recital and I walked out. So I was embarrassed and annoyed that a 12 year old got a part that I couldn't." I said. She could tell I was fuming and she gets even angrier when_ I'm_ mad. The only people who can make _you_ mad _then_ be mad at you for being mad- is you parents.

"You are going there _now_. You are being so immature! I know that's probably why you didn't go because that's what Miss Rogers told me. I don't care if the recital is tomorrow; you've been the lead in, like, 20 recitals since you started doing ballet. Maybe you just need to be grateful and step down from the spotlight and stop being such a drama queen. And I heard the girl from the Cafe got the lead. You should at least be happy for her! You can be a tot-"

"JUST GET OUT! I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME HOW TO LEAD MY LIFE. I AM GOING TO GO BUT NOT BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TOO. I'LL FAIL MY MOCKS AND GET KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL BECAUSE YOU WANTED ME TO GO TO SOME CRUMMY RECITAL THAT I'VE PROBABLY DONE AT LEAST- AS YOU SAID- 20 TIMES IN MY LIFE!" I screamed at my Mum. I was so annoyed with her. She walked out slamming the door behind her. And she called _me_ the immature one. I got out of my bed and grabbed my ballet kit. There was a practice today but that was mostly for the main parts, in previous years. I don't know what to do now that I'm a pixie.

I walked into the changing rooms and put on my costume. I walked into the studio. I was the only person in there as usual. I started practicing the moves I already knew and in a few minutes I was doing Swan Lake again. I was doing the Sugar Plum Fairy's dance because that's the only one I ever learnt excluding the Prima Dona's dance which is totally different. As I was coming to the end of the performance I heard somebody clapping. Slowly at first then quicker and louder and it sounded as if more people had joined in. The ending was a huge leap which I did and I brought my head up to see who was watching. I saw everyone in my ballet class including Miss Rogers clapping and cheering for me. I stood up straighter and looked at them uneasily. 'Sorry' I mouthed at Miss Rogers. She nodded and smiled and mouthed 'It's ok,' back. I was happy now and I told everyone to stop clapping. I saw Corina standing in the corner -the only person not clapping- and I felt bad then. I didn't do what Mum said, as in stepping down from the spotlight, and now I'd gone and upset one of my friends by getting the applause she deserved. "Let's run this over one more time, girls. Corina you know what to do." Miss Rogers said. Corina took her place and Miss Rogers was walking to the CD player to turn the music on.

"Miss Rogers, I'm really sorry and this is totally my fault but I don't know the dance steps." I said to her, looking at my feet. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I looked up at Miss Rogers.

"I know you don't know the steps, Shweka. That's why I'm giving you the choice of either: Taking Corina's spot in the recital _or_ not doing it at all." Miss Rogers said. I glanced at Corina then looked back at Miss Rogers. She was giving me the chance to take away something that Corina rightfully deserved and earned. I couldn't take that away from her. Especially since we've gotten so close, in these past few months. She deserved what was coming for her.

"Miss Rogers, I'd like to not do the recital at all," I said. Corina turned to look at me. She smiled weakly. "I can't do that to one of my closest friends. And I know that Corina treasures this part and I don't want to be the one who takes it from her." I said. Corina rushed up to me and hugged m. I was so taken aback by it, that I didn't know what to do. After gently pushing Corina off me I told Miss Rogers and the rest of my class that I'll be there tomorrow cheering everyone on. Then I changed into my jeans and shirt and left for the Cafe.

I walked in and I saw that Bridget, Kiki and Zoey were there. It was really busy so I got changed and helped everyone with their shifts. I was actually doing more than all of them put together. I never usually did this much. But because I did, it distracted me from Corina and the ballet recital. A few hours later the crowd had died down and it was just two or three people there, when Abigail walked in. "Abi!" I cried and I went to hug her.

"Waaaaaay too much goss, Shweka!" she said. I sat her down at a table and pretended to take her order. She began. "I saw that green haired dude again! It's so creepy now, because I know who he is now and stuff. I find this whole fighting alien things, so awesome!" Abi exclaimed. "Can I do it as well?" she asked. I stood up.

"How about, no?" I said.

"Why?!" Abi cried.

"You know that I'm capable!"

"I just don't want to put you in danger!" I said.

"Yet you do that, practically every day!" she bit back.

"But I have the ability to do so. I have magic and all that crap." I said.

"So do I!" she shouted. People on the tables near us, turned around and stared at us.

"Shut up!" I whispered. I looked around, and everyone had gone back to their food. "I have Mew powers, and you just have karate and stuff! Please, can we just drop this?"

"B- and I'd like a strawberry milkshake with that please!" she said. I raised my eyebrows and with one movement of her eyes I knew that Elliot was behind me.

"Right away, Abi!" I exclaimed and I turned around and bumped into Elliot. I acted as if I didn't know he was there.

"I'm not stupid, Shweka. One more gossip and I'll dock your wages." He said but he was smiling. Thank goodness, he thought we were just gossiping. If he knew what we were really talking about, I'd be dead by now. I went and grabbed a strawberry shake for Abi straight out our new installed Milkshake machine (It's amazing! It has six different flavours: Chocolate, strawberry, banana, vanilla, mint and cherry!) I brought out her shake and sat down on the table. She carried on then.

"Enough about Mew crap and more about me!" she said, "I really want to go out with Caleb! General studies starts next week and I know he's taking Ballroom Dancing so I'm going to too and so are you. Everyone says he's a bit of a loner so I'll pretend to go to the toilet when she tells us to pick partners and when I come back he'll be the only one left! So how smart is my plan!" she cried. I laughed at her and went,

"This is why we're best friends!" I said. We were laughing when Elliot yelled at me and told me to go and get on with work.

"I thought you said he was a total sweetheart, now!" She said. I laughed and went off. That's when Corina walked in.

"Shweka, thanks for not giving me the boot so as my thank you, you can come over to dinner." She said. I nodded my agreement and went to the front desk to put the money I just took in.

"Can we come to Corina?" Zoey said pleadingly. Bridget nodded as well but Kiki looked a bit funny about it.

"Kiki, order some food for your siblings here and I'll pay for it. We can drop it off at your place on the way to Corina's house. I'm sure Miss Rosbe wouldn't mind putting it out on plates and stuff." I said. Kiki smiled at me, and went to the kitchen to get take-away food. Corina looked over at Zoey and Bridget's imploring faces. She groaned inwardly.

"Fine." She said. They all started cheering until Elliot came out and yelled at us again.

"Water." Bridget whispered. Her finger pointed at Elliot. Water sprang out of Bridget's hand as if it was a hose and soaked Elliot. We started laughing and Kiki said,

"Didn't know you had it in you Bridget!" which made us all laugh harder. Elliot stalked off in a huff.

"Oh crap." Zoey said, looking at Abi. Corina, Bridget and Kiki all stopped laughing. Everybody else in the cafe was too far away to have seen it but Abi was sitting right next to us.

"Don't worry; she already knows about magic and stuff. I told her and don't ask me why. I told her Liv and Em." I said.

"Ohhhhhh"

"You could've told us!"

"Elliot's gonna kill you."

That's when Wesley walked in and told us we were going to close for the day. We couldn't let anybody else in and we couldn't take any more orders from the few people that were in here. When everybody had left, we all went into the locker rooms to get changed. "Kiki go grab the food. Put this in the till whilst you're at it." I said handing her a £10 note. She smiled gratefully and went to get the food. Corina stood in front of the lockers admiring the pictures.

"Renee looks soo pretty!" she said.

"I remember when all the little boxes were empty and the only one that was filled was mine. It was kinda freaky. I only had two boxes filled as you can see, because I never had the Mew transformation. I think we should add in another box for our latest transformation. What should we call it?" I asked them.

"What should we call what?" Kiki asked, walking in.

"Our new transformation. I think we should call it Wings since we _all_ have wings in this transformation." Corina explained.

"Wings' isn't really working for me. Maybe something that rhymes with 'Mew.' Then you know it has some sort of connection." Bridget suggested.

"Nahhh. Something that sounds completely different but sums us up." Zoey said.

"No. Something that sums us up would be our group name which we already have. I think it should be something that sums up the transformation. We could think of adjectives that we'd associate with our transformations, and then replace the last few letters with 'Mew' to the end of it. Like: Enchantmew, coolmew or awesomew." Kiki suggested.

"Let's do the name thing later. Are you gonna come out now? My limo is waiting outside!" Corina exclaimed. We nodded and left the place.

Kiki and I stood in front of her home. Miss Rosbe came to answer it, and Kiki went inside and was getting hugged by her siblings. I stood outside speaking to Miss Rosbe. "So could you just put out the food for the kids? Because Kiki's always worked hard so we're going for dinner at a friend's house. I hope you don't mind, Miss Rosbe." I said.

"Oh not at all! Kiki deserves a break and I'm here to help out a bit so of course I won't mind! And thank you for dropping off some food, that was a big favour!" she replied. Kiki came out then so I led her back to the limo. I gave the others a thumbs up and we set off for Corina's house. We jumped out of the limo and made our way to the front of Corina's house. Corina took out a key from her schoolbag and put it in the lock and turned it. She pushed open the door and we walked in to see, 2 rows with about 10 maids in each all bowing and saying 'Good evening Mistress' in turn for Corina.

"She's like a bloody princess!" I said. All of us except Corina sniggered. Suddenly the maids all turned and ran closer to the door. We saw some guy making his way down from the left side of the stairs. He was followed by another guy who was dressed fully in black.

"Who's he, Corina? Is he your brother? He looks just like you." Kiki said. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, Corina said,

"Sergeo... These are my friends: Bridget, Kiki, Zoey and Shweka." She announced.

"Hi." We chorused.

"Hello, ladies. Now if you'll please excuse me, I've got to attend a conference." He replied. He shoved passed and all the maids did that whole bowing thing.

"Boy, what a _jerk_!" Zoey said.

"You're thinking out loud!" Bridget said, having a mini heart attack about it. Corina groaned and her Nan came out and said,

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes ladies. Corina, entertain your guests." She said.

"What do you want me to do? Prance around like a fairy?!" Corina shouted and she ran up the stairs. We exchanged glances. I shot her Nan an apologetic look then ran up the stairs after Corina, with the girls following me. There were about ten different rooms on each side and there was no possibility of us _ever_ figuring out which one was Corina's. Thankfully a maid came over and led us to Corina's room. She knocked on it three times, opened the door and left us there. We went in to find that Corina wasn't there. I pointed to a door that was slightly ajar and we walked toward it. We found Corina looking through a bunch of clothes. I wanted to look around her 'closet' but Zoey had other ideas.

"You didn't have to be so rude, Corina!" she started. Corina let go of the sleeve she was holding and looked at Zoey. She _glared _at Zoey. Kiki, Bridget and I all stepped back, slowly edging away to the door. Corina, shot a look at us three and we stopped in our tracks.

"I think I'll help your grandmother!" Bridget said.

"We'll go with her!" Kiki and I said.

We went downstairs. I watched as the maids began to set the table. "Only six plates? What about her Mother and Father? And... Sergeo?" I asked her.

"Her parents will not be joining us for dinner tonight. They rarely make it to dinner since their schedules are so tight. And as Sergeo explained before he will be attending a conference for his university." She said.

"What's up with Corina and Sergeo anyway? They were so cold to each other yet they're siblings." Bridget said.

"I'm taking Corina hasn't spoken about her family, well… I'll explain it. When they were younger Sergeo would love watching her dance and she'd loved performing for him. But one day he was taken away to go to a private school. Sergeo was sent to all the best school's whilst Corina would just hide in his shadows. Her parents never really paid any attention to her because all the attention would go to Sergeo. After that they just sort of grew apart."

"That's really sad. I never thought tha-"

"Do you mind not to discuss my personal life with strangers, Nana?" Corina said, walking into the room, the rest of them following.

"Corina, don't be so rude to your Nan." I said to her. She groaned and sat down at the table. There were so many forks and knives but I'd been to a dinner similar to this so I knew how to eat with it. Kiki, Zoey and Bridget on the other hand had no idea what they were doing.

"Pssst. Which fork and knife do I start with?" Zoey whispered. Bridget and Kiki looked at me too.

"Start from the outside and work your way in!" I whispered back. She nodded and mouthed 'thanks.' Corina's Nana cleared her throat.

"Corina dear, have you invited your friends to your ballet recital tomorrow?" she asked as if she knew that Corina hadn't bothered to ask.

"You have a recital tomorrow?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Of course we'll come!"

"I don't need any of you to come! Just leave me _alone_!" Corina yelled. She scraped her chair back and left the room. I'd almost finished my dinner so I stood up.

"Thank you for the dinner ma'am. It was really nice. I've got to go home now, though. Sorry. I'll see myself out." I said. I walked out the door not bothering to wait for the others. I didn't go home though; I went straight to the Cafe.

I was just grabbing the door when I heard something behind me. I turned around.

"Dren!" I said vehemently.

"The one and only! Oh and his loser friends: Sardon and Tarb." He said. He already had a soul and an infuser.

"Fire shield!" I shouted. A wall of flame surrounded me. Protecting me from them. I had to hold it up all on my own and it was tiring. I couldn't see the predasite but it was jabbing at my shield and weakening it.

"Harmonic Attack!" someone shouted and I knew by the attack that it was Renee. She blasted the cynoclones and the predasite away. She floated down in her fairy form. "I just got back from my shoot. I thought I should pay a visit here before I went home and I saw fire spurting out everywhere and knew something was up," she said. She turned around to see how the cynoclones were doing and they were charging at us full speed. "Shweka, transform. NOW!" she cried. I nodded. I held onto the necklace I'd been wearing since my birthday and shouted,

"Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" I transformed into my blue outfit and wings. I looked at Renee and nodded toward the Café. Elliot and Wesley were probably still inside, and we had to protect them

"Sound Flame Protector!" we shouted in unison. The Café had a sphere protecting it from getting harmed. The predasite was a black bird and had the features of a dancer. He must have infused one of the ballet students!

"Disco Shell!" Renee yelled. A green sound-wave bounced out of Renee's hands and attacked the bird.

"Aerial Tempest." Sardon said. He raised his arm and brought it down toward me and Renee.

"Fire!" I yelled. My fire was fighting against his attack. They were pushing against each other in permanent battle against each other. I put more energy into it and Sardon's attack blew up in his face. They disappeared and our protection spell on the Café wore off. That last attack took a lot out of me. I floated back to the ground. As did Renee. "Great timing, Renee." I said. She smiled at me and flew off into the darkness. I stood up and decided to fly back home, to save time.

I went into work as usual on Saturday. I already knew Corina wouldn't turn up because she'd spend the whole day rehearsing for her performance. I went in and since I'd gone a bit early I saw Bridget, Zoey and Renee inside. Kiki was probably having a lie-in. I gave them all a nod then went into the locker rooms to get changed. Zoey followed me in. "After you left Corina's Nan told us stuff about Sergeo and Corina's relationship. I think we should _definitely _get Sergeo to come to Corina's performance! You go ask Elliot if we can leave extra early to get the guy to come. What's times the performance?" she asked me.

"It's at six and if everything goes right it should finish at half eight. It's three now so if we left at about four we could get Sergeo to come too. Oh and when we get there watch out for a predasite that's a bird and it is a dancer. Renee and I were attacked by it last night. See ya." I said, hinting that she should leave right about now so that I could get changed. Taking the hint she left the room. I changed into my uniform and was putting everything in my locker really slowly, when I heard screaming. It's the predasite! I shoved everything in my locker and didn't even bother locking it. I grabbed the handle and pulled open the door. I already had a fistful of fire ready to shoot. I looked in and saw Zoey on the floor surrounded by a pool of red. Bridget was also on the floor but she was soaked, in what seemed like water. Renee was standing on one of the tables checking out her nails. "What happened?!" I screamed, running to Zoey since she was the once covered in blood.

"Burst pipe." Renee mumbled. I looked from Renee to the blood to Zoey.

"I poured a jug full of Ribena all over me because I got shocked when the pipe burst." Zoey said.

"Oh for crying out loud! I was about to pass out!" I said. I pretend slapped her and helped her up. Elliot and Wesley came in and leaned against the wall.

"Water." Bridget said. She pulled up all the water that was on the floor and threw it out an open window onto the grass.

"Rising Sun!" Zoey cried. A ball of light floated above her and then went onto Bridget. It dried them both up completely. Zoey and Bridget cheered and hugged.

"Great to see you can use your powers for things other than for fighting Predasites and aliens." Elliot said.

"I do not have time for this! I'm gonna get Kiki then go to Corina's. Anyone who wants to come grab your bags and let's bounce!" I said. I was about to run into the locker rooms when I saw that Elliot already had my stuff.

"Thanks." I said and grabbed my stuff from him and ran out. On my way down the end of Hamilton Avenue I saw Kiki race passed me and the girls. I dropped my stuff on the floor and spoke to her telepathically so that she'd stop running. She stopped and turned around. I scooped her up in my hands did a U turn and ran back explaining to her what had happened.

"So where are Renee and Bridget?" She asked once we'd slowed down and were making our way to Corina's house. It's like she hadn't been listening to a word Zoey and I have been saying all day! "Renee stayed there and we don't know what else is going on there. Bridget is at Fairfield Hall- that's where Corina's performance is- and you, being our little monkey, are going to sneakily go into Sergeo's room and find out his plans for the day. Then I'm going home and revising for my Mocks and try to learn the basic moves of Ballroom Dancing for General studies next week. So hurry up so we can get this over with!" I yelled. She jumped over the fence and went inside. Zoey's phone started buzzing. She picked it up and started talking into it.

"So she's dancing outside... Ohh that was twenty minutes ago... Now she's... what? Say that again I didn't hear... She's putting on her outfit? Oh ok. She goes on in an hour?! I thought it was two?! ... It did not take us an hour to get here!" I didn't hear anything after that because _my_ phone started ringing.

"Hello." I said into the phone. It was Renee.

"The press are literally after you so be sure not to use magic outside in plain sight. They saw us on TV, the other week and are convinced we're the same people. Just don't _ever _use your magic when other people are around. Just watch out." She said.

"Yep, got it. Are you coming to Corina's performance?" I asked her.

"No, I can't I have this emergency shoot cos last night's one messed up. Bye." She said. She didn't even bother waiting for me to say goodbye, and she hung up. I looked at Zoey to find out what I'd missed.

"She's going on in an hour! Where's Kiki? We're gonna be so la-"

"Kiki is right here and she's reporting for duty! He's got some Conference to decide what University he's gonna go to." She said bounding out of nowhere. We saw his car driving out the driveway. I ran forward and stopped it by standing in front of it. They looked really annoyed especially because I was blocking their way.

"I know you're in a rush but I just wanted to talk to you about Corina. She has a recital today and I know she'd just love it if you came. I saw a picture of you and Corina in her purse. She was dancing and you were applauding her and giving her a bunch of flowers. You just grew apart and can I just say that you haven't been to any of Corina's performances at all. Do you know how that would make _her_ feel? I know this is a big, deciding moment in your life but you have loads of chances at getting into a Uni and getting a job but you only have one chance to win back your sister." Zoey said. The driver looked really annoyed and he almost ran her over. I don't even think Sergeo was listening to me. They just drove past us and if Zoey hadn't jumped out the way she'd be crushed right now. "This is hopeless. Let's just go to Corina's recital." Zoey said.

We got there in half an hour, which meant that it was only half an hour till Corina was due on stage. Bridget was waiting for us outside and we just collapsed by her feet. "Well? Did you convince him to come?" Bridget asked.

"No. Mission failed. He wouldn't listen to us." Kiki said

"If he wasn't listening to you, who's that?" Bridget asked pointing to a car that had just pulled up into the V.I.P parking spot. Sergeo stepped out onto the pavement with a small bunch of flowers in his hands.

"I can go to a silly old conference any time!" he said smiling. We all jumped with our fists in the air. We ran inside to where Bridget led us.

"It's through there." Bridget said, just as Corina was coming out.

"What are _you _doing here? And why is _Sergeo_ here, I thought he had a conference." Corina said. "I came to watch my talented sister dance." He replied. Zoey, Kiki and I crooned at how cute he was.

"You didn't have to come here. You have to worry about getting into a good college next year. Just go to your conference, Sergeo." She said.

"Ok." He said and he turned to leave

"Corina! Don't be so horrible!" Zoey said

"Sergeo come ba-" Kiki began.

"Look out! It's a predasite!" Corina screamed. As predicted it was the bird predasite from last night. The bird pushed Kiki and Bridget to the left slamming them against the wall, and then it came to hit me and Zoey. I banged my back against the wall.

"I'm gonna break my back, if this keeps up!" I said rubbing my back. Then I remembered none of the other girls knew about what happened last night.

"Corina, watch out!" Kiki yelled. I got up to run to her, when Sergeo stood in front of her, protecting Corina from getting hit. Instead he got blown to the other side of the hallway. Corina ran to him and bent down.

"What _is_ that thing?" Sergeo asked, before he lost consciousness.

"Right! That's it! Power Pendant Activate!" Corina screamed. She and the others transformed. I hate this separate transform thing.

"Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis." I said completely unenthusiastically. I transformed into my fairy costume. "Fire!" I said. The bird bounded up off its feet.

"Ball of Sun!" Zoey yelled. The bird pirouetted and caught Zoey's attack and threw it back at us at full speed.

"Vine Barrier!" Kiki cried slamming her hand onto the ground. Thick vines grew in front of us and ate Zoey's attack. Kiki laughed and patted her vines making them sink to the ground and disappear. We looked at the bird. It was dancing. We stood there for a few moments just examining it. Corina sucked in some air.

"I know how to defeat it! Attack when I give you the signal!" Corina said. She stood by the bird and began dancing in unison with it. My eyes widened as I understood what was going on. They twirled into the air and as they landed Corina kicked her. She kept on kicking and hitting her until the bird was _really_ pissed. 'Now' Corina mouthed at me. I nodded at Kiki.

"Golden Pollen." Kiki whispered blowing into her palms. Green seaweed wrapped around the bird.

"Fire!" I cried. A fistful of fire blew the bird up and a leftover soul and infuser. Mini Mew obediently ate the infuser and Corina ran to the pink soul.

"Nice going kitty cat." Dren said, appearing out of nowhere.

"In case you haven't noticed already Dren, I AM NOT A CAT ANYMORE!" Zoey said.

"You're pretty when you get angry." Dren replied.

"Well guess what? I'm about to get gorgeous!" Zoey practically yelled. She looked like she was about to attack him but I held her arm, preventing her from harming him. He blew a kiss at her then disappeared.

"Corina, you have to go and get on with your performance, I'll take the soul." I said.

Corina had finished her performance and was now in her dressing room with her brother. "You were great Corina. It's been a long time since I've gone to see something quite so full of energy." Sergeo said.

"You should get going now, Sergeo. You have to get your college applications." Corina said. Zoey, Bridget, Kiki and I were listening in on their conversation.

"Alrighty then." He said. He turned to leave when a flower from the bouquet he had before fell out of his jacket pocket. Corina gasped. Sergeo turned around to see what had startled her, and then he bent down and picked up the flower and joined it with the bunch of flowers he'd bought earlier. "Do you remember when I used to pick great big bunches of these for you when we were little. Well, I just wanted to let you know that I hadn't forgotten either and you're still my beloved little sister. And... And... I love you." He said. Corina began to cry and walked forward taking the flowers from her brother's hand and embracing him.

"I love you too, Sergeo." She said. Then they stood there hugging whilst their Nan cried in the corner.

"Let's go back to the Cafe girls." I whispered and we all tiptoed out and walked back to the Caff.

"The first step is to ask the girl out on a date. Hint Hint. Maybe you should go find yourself a few other friends who'll lead you in the right direction!" I said, once we got into the Café. I was pretending to talk to the girls, but I said it, knwing Elliot would be listening.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Elliot asked me.

"Umm... I've got a netball match and then... something with you?" I said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'll pick you up at seven." He said.


	13. Chapter 13

Mew Mew Power Part 13- Surprise Safari

It was a typical March afternoon. It had a light breeze and daffodils had begun to sprout on the grass patches, around our school. The only thing not right about this beautiful day; was the fact that Abi was continuously pestering me to go to Ham Parade with her. "Let's go. Plllleeeeassse! Alleyn's won't be here until 5pm!" Abigail said. We were waiting for our opposition in our netball match to appear. Miss Allen (One of the PE teachers- and our netball coach) said that we could go anywhere as long as we came back by 4:30. Abi here was pestering me to go down to Ham parade.

"But Ham Parade is so TACKY. It's not even a proper High street. But fine I'll come. We'll go to Greggs and then we'll go to the Off Licence to buy drinks and sweets. But that's it! We still haven't got changed!" I said. She gave a 'Whoop' and hugged me. We had an hour to get back. We went to Greggs and I bought a muffin and some doughnuts. We sat on a bench at the corner of the road and ate the stuff we bought.

"I'm thirsty, man." She said. I groaned at her and we tossed the bag into the bin and walked to the newsagent. I'd wasted all my money at Greggs but I was pleased when I saw Abi produce a ten pound note from her purse. "My treat. And what's money between friends?" she said. I smiled at her and grabbed two cans of KA from the drink section and she loaded up on the sweets. We put it on the till and the guy scanned everything we'd bought.

"£8.80 please." He said. She handed him the money and put the change in her purse. We linked arms and made our way down the street. The bag was swinging in our hands. I turned around and walked backwards whilst talking to her.

"I can't believe it took us half an hour to eat and buy food. It's 4pm! So whadd-"

"Duck!" Abi screamed her face twisted in horror so I believed her and I swung my head low and ran forward. I turned around and saw three guys looking back at us.

"Hey, don't worry girls! We won't hurt ya! Just give us a quick snog and we'll be on our way. Otherwise there'll be consequences." A brown haired guy said. Abi and I exchanged a quick glance. A blondie put a hand on Abi's shoulder. She began to scream. "Shut that one up." Said the brown haired guy. Blondie put a hand on Abi's mouth. I placed a hand on blondie's arm. I could feel the fire inside me burning up and the anger from within me burnt his hand.

"Ow!" he yelled, yanking his hands off Abi. She ran to stand beside me.

"Leg it, Abs. Go grab Miss Allen and come back." I said. She didn't look like she wanted to leave me all on my own. I nodded at her showing her that I'd be fine. She ran back down the street to school. One of the gang members tried to chase after her but nobody is as fast as Abi. The other guys closed in on me. I grabbed a KA from the bag, shook it, then smashed it against the ground. It blew up not quite as largely as I'd expected but still, it was enough of a diversion. I was about to use my Fire power on them when I remembered what Renee had said last night. 'Don't use your magic in public.' I let the anger sizzle down. That's when I saw a piece of metal catch the sun. A knife. I saw the three of them exchange a glance. Knowing what was about to come I tried to jump out of the corner. I threw a kick to the side, but one of them grabbed my arm. I started screaming. This is it. I'm going to die. Then I saw a shadow cast over the blonde guy. It was brown hair and I realised it was Abi.

"Elliot?" Abi said uncertainly. Elliot? The guy holding my arm, suddenly was yanked up, and thrown onto the ground. He tried to get back up, but Elliot kicked him in the stomach. The other two guys tried to run away but Elliot grabbed onto them and the police came just in time. They took the three guys off of the floor and they made a grab for Elliot too. "No! He didn't do anything! He saved me from this lot." I said indicating the men sprawled inside the police van. "He didn't hurt me! He... he... He's my boyfriend!" I screamed finally. Elliot had this cheeky grin on his face as the officer unshackled him. They got in the car and drove off.

"Boyfriend, huh?" he asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"I said it as a cover, shut up." I said, giving him a playful shove.

"Right…"

I woke with pain shooting through my head. Too much revision for my mocks. We've only got Chemistry and Biology today and then General Studies for the rest of the day! I got out of bed and washed my face, and got changed into my school uniform. Mum insisted on driving me to school, however many times I disagreed. I got out of the car and told Mum that I could manage to get to the main building from the parking. Abi, Liv and Em came over when the saw me enter the foyer.

"OMG! Abi told us all about it! You ok?" Emma said, looking at me worriedly.

"If Abs told you all about it, you'll know that I'm completely fine!" I cried.

"Ok! Calm down, honey!" Liv said. "Em and I have to go to Tiffin Boys because we took Food Technology instead of Ballroom dancing like you two! See ya in the exam rooms!" Olivia said. She grabbed Emma's arm and they walked outside. Abi pulled me toward the gym so that we wouldn't be late to our General Studies lesson. We walked in and 20 guys and 18 girls stared back at us.

"Come on in, ladies! Now pair up!" everyone ran to get a good looking guy. Everybody was running into a corner which Abi and I couldn't see from here. Must be a real hottie! As Abi had said she excused herself and left. I went into the corner to see who everyone was fawning over.

"Elliot?!" I cried. All the girls turned around to look at me. A sort of pathway was made and Elliot walked forward. He grabbed my hand and all the girls groaned.

"Ladies, there are other choices!" Miss Berry said. They all ran in opposite directions to find a different guy. Once we were all paired up, as Abi had predicted Caleb was the last guy and Abi took her cue walked in, shrugged her shoulders and went over to Caleb. She acted as if it was a total coincidence and when the music started playing she looked as if she was in heaven. I looked up at Elliot. He was one of the only people that I could actually look UP at everyone else is shorter!

"Elliot! What the hell are you doing here?! This is just meant to be Tiffin Boys'! They're gonna kill you when they find out that you aren't actually from there!" I whispered.

"Who says I'm not from there? You said two nights ago that I need to go make some friends so I joined Tiffin." He replied.

"They can't just take someone just when we are finishing our Mocks!" I said.

"They gave me a quick IQ test and I passed with flying colours. No school would turn away a genius!" he said.

"I'm so glad you're here! I thought I might be paired up with some freak!" I said.

"Less of the chatting, Shweka! Now men, dip your partners."

Elliot grabbed my back and dipped me backwards. I started laughing. It felt so strange, and he looked so serious. Miss Berry sighed. "Grow up a little, Shweka." She said.

"Sorry" I mumbled. Elliot lifted me back up and I stood on my own two feet.

"We have got to go on a Safari. Predasites are high in the desert. Wesley and I organized suitable clothing for everyone, we're leaving tonight." He whispered into my ear.

"What?! Why tonight? What are we gonna say to our... umm..." I didn't know how to finish my sentence because I was weary of Elliot's feelings.

"Parents? Don't worry you can say it and that part has been taken care of. It's a fun packed weekend to celebrate the end of Mocks week and the others all have another random reason like that. So just come to the Cafe as soon as you've finished the last of your Mocks. Renee and Kiki will already be there. We need to get Zoey out of school and Cor-"

"Less talking, more dancing, you two!" Miss Berry said to us. I laughed and we didn't talk for a while after that. "Bridget and Corina need to get taken out of school too." Elliot whispered and then we carried on dancing until the end of the lesson.

After I finished my mocks, Elliot went to the Cafe, Abi was arm in arm with Caleb and they were gazing into each other's eyes and I was running to 8B's form room. I ran in and all the year eights were running around like maniacs. Typical. "Yo Zoey!" I called out, quite loudly. Everything went silent and everybody looked at me. I stood there waiting for Zoey to reply. A supply teacher pushed passed me and sat at the front desk. Everyone went to their normal seats.

"May I help you?" he asked, looking at me.

"Erm yeah. I need to take Zoey out due to a family emergency." I said, looking around the classroom to see if I could find her. She stood up, looking slightly alarmed. The supply teacher looked at me as if I was scum. I gave him the same dirty look back and Zoey took her cue and came out of the classroom. When I got to the foyer I saw Abi leaving with Caleb. She turned around to look at me. I clamped my phone to my face and mouthed 'Call me' looking happy for her. I walked out with Zoey a few minutes after Abi had left.

"What family emergency? What's going on? Was it Mum or was it Dad?" Zoey asked her expression was scared and weary at the same time, her voice sounded like it was expecting the worst. I laughed, not believing her stupidity.

"Nobody is ill! It's a mega Mew mission! Just go home and grab a toothbrush and towel, nothing else." I said. I shoved her in the direction of the way she goes home and I grabbed a bus to my house. When I got there, I was shocked to find my parents there. I looked at them startled.

"Don't worry honey, we just wanted to say bye and give you a big kiss good luck! And try everything there is!" Mum said. She leaned in to give me a hug and kiss as did Dad. I groaned disgustedly but hugged them back.

"I gotta go grab my toothbrush and stuff so..." I said. They let go of me laughing and I bounded up the stairs with my long legs. I I longed to add 'thin' to that sentence too! I pulled my shoulder bag out of my wardrobe and I filled it with essential needs for a girl. I pulled it over my shoulder, hugged my parents goodbye and then I ran out the house and went straight to Cafe Mew Mew. Renee, Kiki, Corina and Zoey were there. "Where's Bridg?" I asked them.

"We had to pull her out of school because she refused to 'bunk.' Zoey gave us the same tactic you used on her." Renee said. Bridget came out the toilet and joined out little circle. We were all in our school uniform except Renee and Kiki because Renee doesn't go to school anymore and Kiki is still going through the process of being enrolled at the local primary school. Elliot and Wesley came out.

"Right ladies, you have five minutes to get changed into the clothing we provide you with. We don't need any complaints and before you ask they are all the same except for some differentiation in gloves." Elliot said. He laid out six boxes on the table. By now we'd all learnt that anything that was meant to be given to one of us will be personalized. We all have our own colours; there wasn't a second thought about it. We grabbed our boxes and headed straight for the locker rooms. We all opened ours at the same time. It was two piece clothing and it was a really bleak colour. We all had the same outfit.

"I _can't_ be expected to wear _this_." Corina said holding it with her finger nails and pulling a face, as if it was dripping with something disgusting. Kiki had already changed into it and was pulling the shoes out the box.

"I'm _extremely_ sorry, your highness, but you're going to _have_ to wear it." I said bowing low. I went over to my locker and dumped my uniform into it and changed into the clothing that was given. It showed our bell buttons and Bridget looked a bit embarrassed. Corina had put on the costume and her eyes were positively shining at the shoes.

"Heels! At least they have great taste in shoes!" She cried. She held them to her chest. I laughed to myself as I put the heels on. We all looked exactly the same, except for the hair.

"Hey guys, check it out! The gloves are soo cool!" Zoey said. We dug around in our boxes until we found our own gloves. Kiki and Corina had the same gloves and the rest of us all had different ones.

"If any of you brought extra stuff, squeeze it into my bag." I said, holding it open. Corina put some soap in it. "I doubt we're even going to wash so we probably won't need that." I said, taking it out again. She eyed me then dropped it back in again. I decided to leave it. Bridget, Kiki and Zoey put combs and tooth brushes inside. Renee didn't put anything in.

"Gee, I thought since you were the mega star, you'd put the most stuff in, Renee." Corina said. Renee rolled her eyes and walked out. Corina looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders and followed Renee out, as did the others. When we got out we saw that Elliot and Wesley were ready for us.

"You certainly took your time. Now hurry up! Lives at stake!" Elliot said. He had a map in his hand. We all bunched up together and started to make our way to the door. "Wait. We aren't going that way today. Follow me." Elliot said. He turned around and started to walk back into the Cafe. He went into the locker rooms. The Mews and I exchanged nervous glances. He went inside and went to the far corner of the room. He bent down and punched the wall. Nothing happened. He punched it again. Still, nothing happened. Kiki began to giggle. He punched it again. Bridget, Zoey and Corina snorted. I groaned and went over to him.

"Never let a man, do a woman's job." I said. I kicked the wall and a small white door opened up. Everyone laughed then.

"I loosened it up; otherwise she'd never been able to do it." He said, looking a bit annoyed. We couldn't help but laugh harder. He put a finger to his lips and indicated that we go through the muddy, disgusting, tiny, little hole. Corina cringed in disgust. I went in and I have no idea who I was followed in by. Thank goodness we weren't wearing skirts otherwise they would have seen my underwear! I crawled for almost an hour before I came to a clearing. It had metal bars on the front of it, but here we were able to stand up. "Bet you can't kick this down, without me punching it first." Elliot said.

"Bet I can." I replied. I knew this was going to be tough so I kicked it with everything I had in me. It collapsed to the ground with a thump.

"You know, you needn't have bothered kicking that down, because we could have just gone down another tunnel." Elliot said, helping me up onto the ground –since the ground was above us, showing us how deep the tunnel was-

"Well I'm glad she did!" Corina said, grabbing onto my arms and hauling herself up. We helped up the others and turned around to see a massive jeep.

"Looks like someone got here before us!" Kiki said.

"No one got here before us. We put it there. Jump in girls." Elliot said. It was more like a truck to be honest. It had a driver's seat, with a seat next to it and behind it there were two rows of seats. We jumped in. Renee, Kiki and I were on one side and the others sat opposite us. There were a few blankets on the floor and there was a pull up roof that wasn't pulled up.

"MMMMM! I smell food!" Kiki said, diving onto the floor. She pulled up this relatively large compartment on the ground and we saw that it was crammed with food and drinks. Kiki dived straight in. Wesley began to drive and Elliot turned around to speak to us.

"Don't eat it now; otherwise you will starve for the rest of the weekend. That's our only supply of food and water. It's gonna take quite a while to get there, so when it gets dark pull the roof up and tap my shoulder, so I can get the rest of it ready." Elliot said. We nodded and I pulled Kiki out of the compartment. She sighed a little then jumped up and sat on my lap, really hard. "OW!" I cried.

"Sorry!" she said, quickly.

"Aw, it's ok, honey." I said.

After a few more hours on the road, our stomachs began to rumble. It was darkening, and Kiki was almost asleep. Zoey, Corina and Bridget were looking half asleep too. I checked my phone for the time. It was almost 9pm. I nodded at Renee, when our gaze met and she tapped Elliot on the shoulder and whispered, "Everyone's tired. Get the food out and lets set camp up somewhere around here." He nodded and mumbled something to Wesley. The car came to a stop and we saw that we were surrounded by trees. I softly shook Kiki and she opened one eye.

"Are we there yet?" she yawned.

"No. But since everyone is tired we're gonna set up camp here so that we can get some zzz's. We'll set off again tomorrow." I said. Everyone jumped out the truck and Elliot went into the little compartment.

"Wesley, Corina and Bridget go get some twigs and stuff for a fire." Elliot ordered. Corina groaned but Wesley pulled them two along. He looked at Zoey, Kiki, Renee and I. "Three of you girls can sleep on one of the tents. I suggest: Renee, Kiki and Shweka. The rest of 'em can sleep in the back of the truck, once I sort it out." He said, pulling out some food. At the same time, Bridget and Wesley came and dumped an armful of twigs and logs on the ground. Corina added a leaf to the pile. Wesley sat down and began to rub two of the sticks together.

"Don't forget that there's an element controlling girl here! Fire in particular!" I said. I shooed him away with my hands and then flicked fire at the pile, which immediately set ablaze. I smiled feeling proud. We all sat around the fire whilst Elliot passed the food and drink around.

"I'll get some water, sort out Corina, Bridget and Zoey's bed and put up the tent." The girls that weren't there when Elliot explained looked at me curiously and I spoke to them telepathically. They nodded. Elliot put a bottle of water and some plastic cups beside Wesley, who began to pour it out.

"Tents ready, so put Kiki in." Elliot said noticing that Kiki's head was lolling ever so slightly. Renee lifted her up and put her inside the huge tent that was set out for us. After Kiki was put to bed with a few blankets, Renee joined me beside the fire. Everyone except her and me were in bed.

"Let's go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day of fighting." I said to Renee. I got up and helped her onto her feet. Then we went into the tent and we slept either side of Kiki.

I woke up to the sound of Kiki's soft snoring. It was super uncomfortable, inside the tent. I checked the time on my phone. 4am. I opened up the tent and stepped outside, closing it behind me. The gentle breeze lifted my hair up. It was quite cool out here. I went and sat by the fire which was sparking ever so slightly. I felt an arm on my shoulder. I went into Karate mode as I turned around. I giggled softly when I realised it was just Elliot. I sat down again and Elliot sat beside me. "Want anything to drink?" he whispered. I nodded at him. He got up and returned with two cupfuls of a blue liquid.

"What's this?" I asked slightly astonished. I'd never seen a _blue_ drink before. He chuckled.

"Don't trust me enough, eh? Just drink it. It's blue lemonade." He said. I took a sip of it. I was hit by an amazing, fizzy, colourful taste that sent me into heaven. It was probably the best drink I'd ever had. I turned to face Elliot. I laughed quietly as I saw his blue-stained lips. "You think I'm the only one? Well I'm not..." he said. I gasped. He pulled out a tissue from his pocket and passed it to me. I wiped my lips. An abundant turquoise stained the tissue. I kept wiping yet more seem to appear. "Let me try." Elliot said. He reached out to take the tissue from my hand and I gave it to him. He lifted it up and held it above my lips. He lifted the tissue higher and wiped it all over my nose.

"Urgh!" I cried. "You jerk!" He winked and stood up, leaving me on my own to watch the sunrise.

I woke up inside my tent. I have no memory of actually getting in there. I sat up and lightly tapped Renee on the shoulder. She twitched and woke up. She stretched, making a baby lion noise which woke Kiki up too. "Time to defeat some monsters!" Kiki cried, bounding up and ripping the tent open. Elliot and Wesley were sat by the fire.

"Nice to see that you've woken up. Now go wake up the others." Elliot ordered. We went over to the truck and shook the three of them awake. They stirred but didn't bother getting up. Renee grabbed at the blanket and pulled it off them. They screamed and tried to pull it off Renee again. Renee didn't let go and they soon got the idea that she wasn't going to do so anytime soon. We all walked back to the fire.

"What is that?!" Corina screeched. We all turned to see where she was pointing. It was the bottle of blue lemonade and two cups lying beside it.

"Who _drank_ that?!" Corina yelled. I looked at Elliot. "Uh it is Blue lemonade. Me and Elliot drank it. We couldn't get to sleep." I said.

"Ooo!" Kiki said.

"Shut _up_!" I said, looking for something to throw at her. Elliot held out a plateful of croissants.

"Hurry up and have breakfast. We've got to get moving. I'll sort out the back of the truck so it turns into seats again. We're already behind schedule." He said. I took the plate from him and held it out to the other girls. He stood up and walked over to the vehicle. Everyone reached out for some breakfast. I pretended that I was eating, but I didn't really feel like it. "We're all set!" Elliot said. We all gave a mini cheer and stood up and went over to the truck, then collapsed onto the chairs. Us girls gossiped for a while and then we all went on our phones -except for Kiki, she played on Renee's other phone she has 5 phones- and texted.

After a few more hours of travelling, Corina without looking up from her phone said, "Are we there yet?"

"Yes we are. _If_ you had spent just a second looking up, you would've realised that we haven't been moving for the past 5 minutes!" Wesley said. All six of our heads looked up at the same time. We were at some sort of desert. Elliot and Wesley got out and motioned for us to do the same. We all bounded out and looked around. There were a few animals walking around but nothing else.

"Oooo! Guys watch out! We are in a predasite infested zone!" Corina said jumping around wildly. The Mews and I laughed but Elliot and Wesley stayed stony faced.

"Don't be fooled. They could be in disguise." Elliot said. Kiki gasped. She bent down and picked up a grain of sand

"Guys, watch out! This grain of sand is a predasite in _disguise_!" Kiki said. We all doubled up laughing. Zoey screamed and started jumping around wildly. "What's wr-"

"SNAKE! SNAKE!" Zoey screamed pointing at the ground. We looked down to see a coral snake.

"Get back. It's venomous. Don't make any sudden movements." Elliot said, slowly backing away.

"It's getting bigger!" Zoey screamed. Everyone looked at her as if she'd gone totally bonkers. Everyone except Kiki.

"It _is_ getting bigger." Kiki whispered. It was growing at speedy rate.

"Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" I yelled grabbing hold of my necklace. We transformed and landed on our feet.

"The other animals!" Kiki screamed pointing at the other two animals which had grown bigger than us. A camel, a snake and a huge bird thing.

"Split up! Bridg, Renee get the camel! Corina, Zoe you get bird brain and Kiki and I will get snakey. Renee shield Elliot and Wesley!" I yelled. I could barely see what was going on; it was like a sand storm. Renee shot out a barrier around Wesley and Elliot.

"I can't see!" someone screamed. Suddenly, I felt these goggles on my eyes. I could see! I turned around and saw that everyone had one of them on too. Even though I could open my eyes now, I still could not see where the predasites were. I could hear everyone attacking from quite a distance away. That was when I heard the piercing hiss. It was almost deafening. I grabbed my ears, unable to stand the pain. I felt the sand storm slowly die down. I could see again, but I didn't like what I saw.

"I wish the sand storm didn't die down." Kiki whispered reaching for my hand. We were surrounded by around 10 gigantic predasites, looming over us, casting a huge shadow. We stood up from the ground and formed an outward circle.

"Battle strategy 101, guys! When it is hard to do, on your own... join forces with your mates!" Zoey said. She stuck out her hands, indicating that we do the same. We all held our hands outward, with our fists uncurled, as if we were about to high-five someone. We floated up into the air. "Ocean of Light!"

"Fire!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Disco Shell!"

"Earth!" We spun around faster and faster, not feeling dizzy at all. Slowly we brought our attack to an end. We flew back down and landed daintily on our feet. We looked around to see all the predasites had been eliminated! Our attack had worked! "Mew Mews forever?" Kiki said –though it sounded more like a question- sticking her hand into the middle of the small circle we had formed. I stuck my hand into the middle too. Zoey and Bridget laughed sticking their hands in. Renee tossed her hair back and put her hand in the middle. Corina stood away stubbornly, refusing to put her hand in the middle. Renee grabbed her hand and pulled it in. "Mew Mews forever!" we cried, jumping in the air.

"I think it might be a little too soon to celebrate girls." Elliot said.

"You are _such _a killjoy, Elli!" Zoey said. We laughed for a few seconds until we saw what Elliot had meant.

"_IMPOSSIBLE_!" Dren screamed, throwing his hands in the air. "You cannot destroy those predasites! Sardon said so!"

"Well if _Sardon_ said so, everything _must_ be right then, shouldn't it?" Corina said, with just a tinge of sarcasm, lurking in her voice.

"I'll destroy you next time, Mew Mews!" Dren said, disappearing into thin air.

"There won't be a next time!" Kiki said, trying to attack him, but he had already gone. We smiled at our victory. Bridget stood biting her nails. I looked at her inquisitively.

"What if he's right? What if he does destroy us next time? You've gotta admit, this time it was pretty tough. Tougher than the last ones, that's for sure." She said. She looked really worried.

"Bridg, just live in the present! Don't think about the future otherwise you will waste your life worrying about what's coming next, instead of enjoying the now." I said. I looked at Renee and a beat came out of nowhere. It was a dancy, singy kind of beat. We saw that the music was pelting out of the abandoned truck. Elliot and Wesley jumped into the front, whilst we dived into the back. We knew Renee was generating the music with her magic, but she had picked an amazing song. It took us a while before we recognized which song it was. It was 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls. We sang along to the lyrics and stood up quite a few times doing a little jig.

"It sounds good when we sing together!" Zoey commented. Renee went through all our favourite songs until we got to the song that ALL of us had close to our hearts. 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train. It was beginning to darken and as the song came to an end, we reached the spot where we had camped out last night.

"God, I love that song." I said.

"Mm. Same." Zoey said. There were a few grunts of agreement. '_The Time'_ by _Black Eyed Peas_ started playing. This time Wesley and Elliot joined in. They were slightly off-key, but we all were so it didn't really matter. Renee and I went to collect more twigs, deeper in the forest. We could still hear the music.

"This is the highlight of my life." Renee said. I smiled at her. We picked up a few twigs each and went back.

"And I, had the time of my li-i-ife." Everyone sang, we dropped the logs, and the fire grew brighter.

"And I never felt this way before." Corina sang.

"And I swear"

"This is tru-u-ue"

"And I owe it all to you!"

**AUTHOR NOTE**

_This was edited heavily, from when I first wrote this, but hopefully it's better ^.^_


	14. Chapter 14

Mew Mew Power Part 14- Renee no more?

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelllooooooooooooooooooooooo! Anybody home?!" Liv said waving her arms in front of my face. I was daydreaming about Elliot. We had rescheduled our date to today. He told me to meet him at the station at 10, but I thought I could squeeze some time in for my girlfriends. Liv was still flapping her arms around, this time in frustration.

"Just give up. She's too busy thinking about her darling Elliot!" Abi said, jumping down on the sofa beside Liv. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her, at the exact moment her Mum walked in holding a tray of cookies and milk. I WAS about to say something back but having an embarrassing mum AND an amazing comeback thrown at her would probably be too much for her to handle. "Muuuuuum! Cookies and milk, seriously? We're not five anymore!" Abi said. Emma, Olivia and I broke into a peel of giggles. Her Mum looked uneasy.

"Aww, Mrs Brown that's so nice of you! I think it's sweet but maybe no milk?" Liv suggested taking the plate of cookies off the tray she'd brought in.

"Sometimes I forget how quickly you girls grow up. Seems like yesterday you four were here discussing you first assessment at Tiffin Girls." She said, as she placed the tray on the table and threw her arms up in despair.

"Mum! That was like 5 years ago! Can you leave us alone now please?" Abi said impatiently.

"Sometimes, I miss having you need me to do everything for you..."

"Here we go again." Abi said rolling her eyes. We giggled as Mrs Brown picked up the tray and left the room, still mumbling to herself. As soon as she left the room, Liv, Em and I rolled on the floor laughing. "Shut up! Oh my gosh, next meeting is so at Liv's place. And talking about meeting, aren't you supposed to be somewhere, Shweka?" Abi said. I checked my watch. 9:45! I jumped out of the giggly heap and ran for it. 

I got to the station at 10:05 but I was relieved to see that Elliot had yet to come. I waited for about ten minutes and texted Elliot. He didn't reply. Five minutes later I called him. It went straight to voicemail. I put the phone down. He could be stuck in traffic. Road works or something. 11:00. Where are you Elliot. I waited for ten more minutes, and then gave up. He stood me up! We were meant to go to the Cafe after our date anyway, so I might as well go now. I left the station at exactly 11:10. 

I swung open the door to Cafe Mew Mew. Corina was in one corner all tears and puffy eyes. Kiki looked like she were trying to cheer her up. I could hear yelling somewhere further inside the Cafe. I ignored Corina and walked toward the kitchen. "Look! Just try to understand! Renee is..."

"Renee's what?" I said, just so that they'd know I was present. Elliot was there too staring intently at Bridget. He looked pretty annoyed. I carefully missed his gaze. Wesley had just put a tray of fairy cakes on the granite worktop. I took one and bit into it.

"Mmmmm! This tastes sooo good!" I said, scoffing it down. "Carry on Bridg." I said patting her on the shoulder, because she looked pretty upset.

"Renee's quitting the Mews! She got some offer to star in some loser movie in Hollywood. It had a six page spread on The Sun and it was front page news on all those gossip magazines like Hello, Ok and Vogue." Bridget said.

"You don't believe everything you read, hun. Renee would never leave us. Not of her own accord anyway. Just cos she's a mega star doesn't mean she don't have a strong will. She might seem like the girl, who wants money over friendship but I know she isn't and she won't just leave us." I replied, reaching for another cupcake.

"Yes, but she came in this morning and all the girls waved the newspaper around and asked her if it was true. Corina begged her to take her with her but she simply said that Corina wasn't an actress or a member of her agency and then she left. As you probably saw Corina didn't take it too well." Wesley said.

"I sought of agree with Shweka but Renee never really was a team pl-" Elliot began

"Oh, sorry guys, I've gotta run. I'm meeting someone at the station." I said. I looked at Elliot's startled expression and left before anybody could comment. Corina was loudly bawling as I walked past. I couldn't leave now. "Corina, calm down! You are not joined to her by the hip. It's just a stupid rumour someone spread for the fame." I said. I handed her a tissue. She took it and cried some more. I felt someone take my hand. At first I thought it was Corina and then I felt someone breathe against my shoulder. I turned around and saw Elliot. I tried to yank my hand off of him but he held on.

"Can't you see what's going on here? I had to stay, they wouldn't let me go." Elliot said, softly.

"Do you know how many times we've put this _one_ date off? You don't even realise how embarrassing it was for me to be standing at the station whilst all these people were looking at me _knowing _that I got stood up!" I screamed at him.

"Just calm the hell down! I know I have no right to yell b-"

"Yeah, you're right about that one! Just le-"

"Shweka just shut up. I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me. We can reschedule whenever you want and this time I'll be there, I swear." He said to me. I was going to throw a tantrum but then I decided against it. I leaned into him and we embraced for a split second before my phone started ringing. I picked it up and spoke into it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Shweka... I'm really sorry, but I've come down with a horrible illness and I can't come for work today. I'm really sorry." Zoey said, coughing every few seconds.

"It's ok, you don't have to apologise! We'll come round and I'll leave Mini Mew with you, just in case any cynoclones come knocking." I said to her, but she'd already hung up. Everyone looked at me inquisitively and Wesley had stepped out the kitchen. "It's Zoey. She said she was really sick. So I said we'd go round and stuff. So Corina, stop sulking, the world is not going to end and Kiki can you go and grab some fruit from the kitchen and put it in a bag or something. Go and get changed into your normal clothes." I ordered, yanking Corina out of the chair and giving her a little shake.

"I'm gonna miss her so-" she began.

"You barely know her, if you think she's actually gonna go!" I said to Corina, directing her to the locker room. Bridget came running and looked at me, really worriedly. Her expression told me that this wasn't a joke and I dropped Corina and followed Bridget. I went into the locker rooms and looked into Renee's locker, which was wide open. It was completely empty. All of Renee's photos her uniform, everything was gone.

"I told you! She's left us!" Corina said, crying over Renee's locker. Shaking my head I went over to my own locker. I opened it up and a Power Pendant fell at my feet. I picked it up and immediately knew it was Renee's, as it had her Mew Mark engraved on it. Thankfully, Bridget, Corina and Kiki –who had a basket filled to the rim with fruit- hadn't seen the pendant. I slipped it into my pocket and steered the girls out of the locker rooms. "I think the girls and I will take the rest of the day off, Elliot." I said to him, raising my eyebrows significantly. He nodded and Wesley and him left, probably to go to the back room.

"Hi, Mrs Hanson! We came to see Zoey." I said to her brightly. She nodded warily and invited us in. We ran straight up the stairs and went into the room which was labelled 'Zoey' She had her head buried in her pillow. Kiki tapped her shoulder gently; groaning she turned over. Coughing and spluttering she managed to sit up in her bed.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" Kiki said, handing her the basket of fruit. Zoey took it and placed it on her table. Corina's bottom lip quivered and I knew what was coming next.

"Renee's quit!" she cried, her face crumpling. Zoey's eyes widened and before she could say anything I spoke up.

"She is _not_ quitting. Corina you can go shopping with me, Bridget and Kiki you can do whatever you want. Zoey, I'm sorry we couldn't stay long and you probably don't want people continuously talking and giving you a headache. As promised, you can have Mini Mew." I said, handing Mini Mew over to her. I dragged Corina out of Zoey's house and toward the Mall.

We crossed the street and followed the small river at the side of the road. Suddenly a random fish fell at our feet. It wasn't a normal fish though. It was a giant fish looming above us. People were screaming, running pointing. An army of fish had gathered by now. "We have to fight!" I whispered to Corina.

"We can't! There are too many people!" she whispered back.

"Come on! We don't want them to die!" I said. She nodded and pulled out her pendant. I held onto my necklace. "Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" I yelled. I transformed and looked around at the crowd that had gathered. Corina looked at me worriedly.

"Mummy, look! Fairies!" a little girl said pointing at us. People were beginning to take pictures of us too.

"The faster we get this over with, the better!" I said to Corina. We jumped up and just as Corina was about to call out her attack Sardon appeared.

"Aerial Tempest!" he yelled.

"Fire Shield!" I yelled, building a force field out of fire.

"I'll get the predasites, you get the cynoclone!" Corina said. I nodded at her and blasted at Sardon. He dodged.

"Aerial Tempest!"

"Fire Beam!" I yelled.

"Air!" Corina yelled, aiming at the predasites. They froze and went onto their sides.

"Fire!" I screamed aiming at the predasites. They got destroyed and the fish plopped back into the water. I high fived Corina. "Why 're ya still here? Want more of your butt kicked?!" I said to Sardon.

"Think you've won? Divide and Conquer. Divide and Conquer." He said, and he disappeared into thin air. A cheer arouse from the crowd. Corina laughed, but I was still thinking about what Sardon had said. 'Divide and Conquer.' What does that mean?

"Oh My God! He's divided and conquered! The others are in trouble! Corina, we gotta run! Or rather, fly!" I yelled at her, but she was too busy posing at the cameras. I was glad this took her mind off Renee but we really needed to save the others. "Corina!" I screamed. This time she heard me.

"Fine I'm coming!" she said sounding exasperated. We flew through the city in search of Bridget and Kiki. We saw a crowd of people running out of the park, near my house. We flew over the top of the park and saw these giant white carrots closing in on Bridget and Kiki, who were transformed but running away.

"Fire!" I said aiming at the carrots. They dropped dead and they'd been destroyed. We flew down to Bridget and Kiki.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Kiki asked.

"We were attacked too. Sardon gave us the tip off. But let's bounce, Zoey's probably getting attacked too." I said. We flew up into the air leaving Tarb to throw a tantrum. We carried on flying, even though people had begun to call the news and cameras were all over the place, pointing at us. We flew over to Zoey's window. There was nobody in there. Except Mini Mew. "Mini Mew, where's Zoey?!" I screamed at him.

"Dren is chasing her. She ran that way!" Mini Mew said pointing to the right. The girls and I flew off in the direction he pointed us in. We flew following the attacks that were planted into the ground. They were like mini bombs. They turned into a parking lot. We saw Zoey lying on the ground.

"Zoey!" Kiki screamed. We saw Dren fighting with another guy. He had long blonde hair and he wore a blue cape. He kind of resembled Elliot. Yet he was a cynoclone. We knew this because he had the point ears. Zoey stood up and stumbled ever so slightly. Kiki took a step forward but I held her back. She tried to help the guy in blue by attacking Dren but it didn't harm Dren at all. The guy in blue whispered something in her ear and disappeared.

"Why do all aliens do that?!" Corina said. I wanted to laugh but I knew the situation was too serious to do so.

"Aerial Tempest!" someone shouted from behind us. Sardon's attack got us hard and we were thrown forward hitting Zoey down. She groaned as she bared the weight of all of us. We jumped off of her.

"Fire Shield!" I cried. A golden shield protected us from any more attacks.

"So who's tall, blonde and hunky?" Corina asked giving her a little prod. Zoey giggled weakly and shook her head. "No seriously. Who is he?" Corina repeated.

"I don't know." Zoey whispered. Her eyes widened and she pointed behind us, screaming. Corina blew, as if she was trying to get all her birthday candles out. Dren, Sardon and Tarb were getting blown away. We gave a mini cheer but our celebration was over when Dren came at us full speed, holding his sword out at us.

"Where's hero boy?!" Corina screamed.

"Aerial Tempest!" Sardon said. We were thrown to the ground. Zoey was the only one standing. "Aerial Tempest!" Sardon yelled again. This time the blue guy shows up and his sword reflected Sardon's attack. We slowly got to our feet. The blue guy picked Zoey up and jumped up onto the lamp post. "Aerial Tempest!" Sardon said again. We were blown back and we hit the tree.

"So he saves Zoey, but he won't save us?" Corina said.

"If you're not gonna fight the whole battle, don't fight at all!" Kiki said.

"Come on, guys. This is our battle. Not his!" I said, flying into the air.

"Earth!" Kiki said, slamming her fist to the ground. Green vines stuck out of the ground and wrapped itself around the cynoclones. The ground began to shake and it cracked, opening a small hole in the ground. They fell inside but immediately jumped out of it, struggling out of the green vines. Corina just blew them back in again.

"Water!" Bridget shouted. She filled up the hole until it was brimming out of the sides.

"Fire!" I yelled aiming into the centre of the hole. I flew down and joined the others by the side of the hole. The water evaporated and we looked inside. Nobody was in there! They'd gone!

"They better have got those hits before they left!" Kiki said. We heard groaning behind us and we ran to Zoey. She was lying on the ground. The blue guy had gone too. 

We were in the closed Cafe, sipping the drinks that Wesley had brought out to us. The only one of us who wasn't present was Renee. "He must've been a cynoclone. He had those pointy ear thingies." I said.

"Yeah, but then why was he protecting Zoey?" Corina said taking a sip off her drink.

"Looks like someone's bagged herself a secret admirer!" Kiki said digging her in the ribs.

"Shut up! Anyway let's turn this matter back on Renee. Where do you think she could've gone? Wesley? Elliot? Any ideas?" Zoey said.

"Renee!" Corina said. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she ran out of the cafe crying. Bridget stood up to go after her, but Elliot held her back.

"Let her calm down. Anyway, we've got two things to discuss here. Renee and the alien who saved Zoey." Elliot said. We nodded in agreement. We looked at Zoey for more information.

"Well. I was lying in bed and Dren appeared at my window. He said stuff and I jumped out the window. I ran all the way to that car parking area. And he stepped forward to attack me but then that guy stepped out from nowhere and fought Dren. It was like... like I knew him from somewhere. But I have no idea where!" Zoey said.

"Well that's that. Wesley and I will do some research on this later. Now what about Renee?" Elliot said.

"Nothing about Renee!" I cried, scraping the chair back. "She is not going to qu-" I was cut short in mid sentence. The earth had began to shake. Dren flew out from underground. I felt around my neck for my necklace. It wasn't there. The others were searching for their pendants too.

"Looking for these?" Dren asked, holding out his hands. There were four pendants and my necklace on his palms.

"Give those back!" Kiki said.

"Make me!" Dren replied. He cackled and flew higher into the air as Kiki made desperate attempts to get them off of him.

"Stop! We don't need our pendants. We're strong enough!" Zoey said. Dren threw down some bombs. We jumped up and bounced away, dodging them by seconds. He threw more and more. Kiki was standing a few feet in front of me and she was looking directly at _me_, instead of looking at the bomb that Dren had just thrown in her direction.

"Kiki!" I screamed, I tried to jump up but my leg was caught under some tables. Someone jumped out from nowhere and carried Kiki out of the way.

"Renee!" Bridget cried. I looked up and saw Renee gasping as she held Kiki.

"So you decided to turn up, did you? Where's the other one?" Dren said throwing bombs at her.

"They're my team mates and a team player _never _abandons her team. I'll fight by their side." Renee said.

"They aren't exactly in a position to fight are they? And you don't have your pendant, because I do!" Dren said, laughing.

"You have mine!" Corina said, appearing out of nowhere. "Never went to school, did you?" Dren looked at his hands and, recognized that he only had four pendants. Everything was silent as everyone eyed each other. I reached into my pocket and felt around until I caught hold of Renee's pendant.

"Go get 'em girl!" I whispered, to Renee. I threw her pendant to her and she caught it with a twirl.

"Power Pendant Activate!" she said, kissing her pendant. She transformed and flew up toward Dren. She was opposite him and her attack was visible, but it wasn't leaving her palm. They were circling each other now. Bridget's drink had poured over her skirt and left a deep red stain. Zoey was hidden under a couple of chairs, Elliot not far away. Kiki and Corina were the only ones who had no serious damage. I couldn't feel my legs at all.

"Hurry up and attack, Renee!" Kiki said.

"Harmonic Attack!" Renee said, aiming at Dren. He tried to hold it off with his sword and succeeded. It bounced off his sword and back into Renee. She collapsed onto the floor. I gulped. Dren's going to beat us! Elliot crawled nearer to me. He stood up discreetly and pulled the table off my legs. He moved a few more and then lifted me high into the air. It felt amazing to be so far off the ground in comfy clothes. Elliot was pretty tall and his arms were long too so I was almost up to Dren's waist.

"You know what to do." Elliot whispered. He threw me into the air and I reached out and grabbed my necklace and the pendants off of Dren's hands. He looked bewildered.

"Let's go girls!" I said, throwing the pendants in the right directions, whilst still in the air. "Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" I yelled. I transformed and stood by Renee. I bent down and concentrated on my energy. Renee groaned and I knew my power up was working on her. I flew up into the air. "Let's get him girls!" I said a fire ball ready in my fist. I looked round and Dren was nowhere to be seen. He'd disappeared completely. The other Mews and I flew around the Cafe to see if he was hiding. We found Wesley instead, crushed underneath some worktops. We brought him into the centre of the Cafe and left him beside Elliot.

"There goes our HQ" Kiki said, flailing her arms.

"No, we can fix it." I said.

"That'll take years!" Corina said, looking around at the damage that was done to the Cafe.

"No we can fix it right now. Did you guys see how I gave Renee a boost? We can do that with the Caff too. Just concentrate on your power and let the energy flooooow." I said. The Mews nodded. We stood in an outward circle around Elliot and Wesley. I let the Fire burning inside me out. I pushed it out from me and let it come out from my chest. I opened my eyes wide enough to see a dull fire coloured river seep out from inside me and twirl around until it met with the others' magic. I closed my eyes again and concentrated some more. I only opened my eyes when I heard gasps from Elliot and Wesley. I turned round and looked at the Cafe. It was like it was brand new! It was completely fixed and everything was perfect!

"Well I'll be," Wesley said, staring in awe, "I'll get you girls some well earned cupcakes and milkshakes!" We giggled and un-transformed and sat at one of the heart-shaped tables that was an 'improvement' to the Cafe's previous look. 

"Are you really going to go?" Zoey asked, thrusting the magazine in Renee's face, and taking a bite from her cupcake. I'd had enough of everyone saying that Renee was going to call it quits. I took the straw out of my mouth, stood up and glared at everyone on the table.

"For the _last _time. Renee is _never_ going to quit! I can't believe –after all these days of knowing her- you _actually _think that she's gonna leave! I'm disgusted." I said blatantly. Even though, I'd said all that nobody seemed to have noticed. They just carried on looking at Renee. I groaned and sat back down.

"I agree with Shweka. Why would you guys think that I'd actually leave? That's what annoyed me the most –the fact that you thought that at the first chance I get I'd jump off to Hollywood and leave the rest of the world to be destroyed? You don't just believe everything you read." Renee said, ripping the magazine up.

"Does that mean...?" Corina began, her eyes twinkling slightly.

"I'm staying!" Renee said. Everyone gave a whoop and we hugged her. My phone started ringing and I checked the caller ID. It was Abi. I picked up and she was almost instantly gabbling away.

"Wanna hear about mine and Caleb's date? It was totally heavenly! OMG! He took me to the park and we went for a walk. He was so sweet and he kept reaching out for my hand, but he'd stop himself and then finally after _endless _hours of the 'getting to know each other' part he kissed me! It was like aaaaggghh! I just can't explain! I so can NOT wait to see you! EEEEEEEEEEEEE! He's IMing me! I'll talk to you later, see ya! Love you!" And before I could even utter the word 'Hello' she'd put the phone down.

"What was that all about?" Elliot said, indicating my phone.

"Oh, it was just Abi, going whacky about Caleb." I said.

"Caleb Smith? The guy from Tiffin Boys'?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah! How do you know him?" I said.

"He's in my form." Elliot replied.

"Oh, well, he's going out with Abi now." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Hopefully." I added. He smiled and walked toward the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

Mew Mew Power Part 15- Corina takes us to the beach

"So it's your birthday in one day, huh?" Elliot said to Corina.  
"Wait, it's your birthday on 11th of April?" Zoey said to Corina, looking slightly alarmed.  
"I know it's like the event of the century. And yes you're all invited. We're going on a cruise, and we can stay as long as we want because it's MY personal boat AND we can stay at my beach house for a bit too. It's a good things my birthday comes under the Easter Holidays'!" Corina said, clapping her hands. "Oh and yes Zoey, my birthday is on the 11th.  
"But... but that's when MY birthday is!" Zoey exclaimed. Kiki and I burst out laughing.  
"Now I have to spend ALL my allowance on TWO birthday presents." Bridget said.  
"Don't worry Bridg, I'll go. Everyone give a few and I'll get the prezzies. Who wants to come with me?" I said.  
"I'll go!" Elliot hastened to reassure me. This sent the others into a peal of giggles, whilst Elliot blushed. I giggled and nodded at him. Everyone emptied out their purses and dumped their money on one of the tables. I counted up the money. "£10?" I said. Everyone turned to look at Renee.  
"Hey! Just cos I'm a star doesn't mean I'm just gonna start throwing money everywhere!" Renee said, laughing slightly.  
"Oh please, please, PLEASE! How will we buy TWO gifts with £10?!" Kiki pleaded.  
"Easy. Just head to the 99p store. That way you can buy loads of presents!" Renee said.  
"I'm not that desperate for a gift, guys!" Corina said, and with that she turned to leave. Zoey smiled, waved then left too.  
"Don't worry about it guys. I know where to get the perfect present." I said. I collected the money on the table, slipped my coat on and left with Elliot.

"Where are we gonna go?" Elliot asked me once we were near the Sheffield Town Centre. I just shook my head and carried on walking. We had to get right to the end of the street and when we did I turned left. It was a forgotten shop, but I knew they sold the best jewellery there. I walked in and immediately recognized Matt and Mr Olsen. "Matt!" I cried and ran forward to hug him.  
"Haven't seen you here in a while!" Mr Olsen, Matt's grandfather said.  
"Sorry, I was a bit busy with school work," I said, apologetically, "I came here to get a birthday present for my friends. Know any good gifts?" I asked.  
"Well we do have something like what you're wearing." Matt said. My hand automatically went to touch my necklace. "No, no, not that. The bracelet!" Matt said. I looked to my wrist and saw the bracelet that the girls had given to me on my birthday.  
"Oh really? That's great then. Can we have one red and one blue one, please?" I said to Mr Olsen who'd already taken out a tray with bracelets like mine but in different colours. "Oo, and with the name Zoey engraved on the red one and Corina on the other!" I added.  
"Sure. Come back in five minutes, unless you want to hang out here." Matt said. I laughed and dragged Elliot out the door.  
"Oh hey, who's he?" Elliot said the second we stepped out the door. I couldn't help laughing and knew he felt a tinge of jealously. After I stopped laughing I managed to choke out, "He's just a family friend, his grandpa used to own a pet store and that's where I got my dog Mickey. But then he sold the pet store and got this one. Matt works here sometimes to help out. Come on let's get a drink." But before we could my phone started ringing. It was Wesley. "Hello?"  
"Hi Shweka. The girls got attacked by Dren, Sardon and Tarb." Wesley said.  
"Oh no! Are they alright?" I asked.  
"Yes they're fine. They apparently only came to warn us. They said that their Queen, who's called Kadma, is coming to attack us. So get yourself and Elliot back here because we need to find out who this Kadma is." Wesley said.  
"Right. Got it. We'll just get the gifts a-"  
"Unless you've already got the gifts, leave it, you can get them later."  
"Ok. Bye, see you in ten." I said, putting the phone down. I filled Elliot in telepathically as I ran back to the store, disobeying Wesley's orders. "Matt! Our br-"  
"Are ready for collection. That would be £10 but because you're so amazing we'll give it to you for £5." Matt said, smiling as if he was doing me a _massive_ favour.  
"Thanks, but I've gotta run. Here's £10" I said, thrusting the note in his hands and grabbing the neatly wrapped boxes and shoving them in my bag. I waved goodbye and rushed out the shop with Elliot. We ran all the way and got back to Cafe Mew Mew in seven minutes flat. We puffed into the back room and Elliot grabbed a chair and sat next to Wesley, whilst I leaned over both their chairs. "So what's the news?" Elliot asked, leaning in closer to the computer.  
"She seems to be really powerful. And I'm not just kidding around," Wesley said, raising his eyebrows significantly, "She could literally wipe out the entire population, so we can't hang around here. We have to lead her away from the UK. And Corina's birthday will be a perfect spot. They won't attack too soon so we can be weary but still have a good time on the beach. Then we'll head out on her boat and hopefully she'll attack when we're far away from other people." He said. I nodded.  
"Great plan. But I've got to get home, now. Make sure you pack your bags for tomorrow!" I said and with that I left the Cafe and went home.

I pulled out my purple suitcase and opened it up. It had been ages since I'd gone on a good holiday. I pulled out some sun screen and toiletries from my closet and dumped them into my bag. I put two towels inside and opened up my swim suit drawer. Bikini or a full one? I took out my black and white stripey bikini and put it inside. I looked around the drawer above for my shorts and crop top. I pulled out two tops, two shorts, jammies and a play suit. I put them in my bag and turned around, just as Mum walked in. "What are you packing for?!" Mum asked, looking totally bewildered.  
"It's Corina from the Cafe's birthday tomorrow. So she's taking us to the beach and we'll be at her beach house for a few days." I said calmly, whilst Mum had already began to pace my room.  
"Who's going? How many people will be there? Will any pervy men be there? Will there be adult supervision? How many days exactly will you be gone? How will you get there and back? Will they provide you with food? How many times can I call you in a day?" Mum asked me.  
"Mum! I'm going to a _beach_, not the _moon_! It's just us staff from the Cafe and there won't be any weird guys there and I don't know if there will be any adult supervision. I'll probably be back in like five days, I'll probably catch a ride with one of the other girls and you don't HAVE to check up on me every five seconds. And DUH they'll give us food. It's not a prison!" I said to her all in one breath and absolutely gabbling the last part.  
"I just don't understand how you could've accepted to go without my permission. And you don't know how to pack! Look at that suitcase. It looks like some anaemic alien regurgitated it!" Mum said. I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Here let me do it. I want to have SOME control over your wild life." Mum said, bending down, whilst I ruffled her hair, as if she was a little kid. "You know, when you were little your father asked me, 'Do you want a kick-butt warrior or a butt-kick slave as a kid? At first I thought I wanted a kick-butt warrior, if only I knew how much trouble a warrior would cause me in the future!" she joked.  
"I think he meant do you want a tiny, little, wimpy kid, or a big, brave, bold kid. I guess you made the right choice!" I said, giggling a little, "Have fun!" she sang, as I left my room and went downstairs to get some ice cream and soda.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It was 9am. "Oh damn, I'm gonna be late!" I cried, jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth whilst putting on the shorts I got last night. I looked out the window, and was happy to see the sun shining ever brightly. I put on the crop top and ran into my room. I put my toothbrush and some paste into the suitcase. I pulled out my comb, waved it through my hair and dumped it back in again. I lugged the suitcase toward the front door and Mum stepped out in front of me. "I KNEW you'd leave without breakfast!" Mum said. She thrust a bowl of cereal under my nose. I raised my eyebrows at her and she didn't even bother to notice. She stuck the spoon into the bowl and into my mouth.  
"Mum I've got... to g...o" I said through the mouthfuls she was putting into my mouth.  
"Health before holidays, Missy!" Mum said feeding more into my mouth. A horn sounded from outside. I pulled the door open and saw a limo waiting outside. "Wow," Mum said, not sounding it, "Looks like you'll be travelling in style! Careful not to lose yourself in the process." Mum warned as she waved me out.  
"Weird advice, isn't it?" I said, hugging her.  
"Heed my words, young one." She said all spiritually.  
"Don't go all mystic on me!" I said pulling the suitcase out the door. I waved goodbye and climbed into the limo. I thought there wouldn't be enough room to keep my bag inside but there was a _lot_ more room in there than I'd thought. Everyone else had been picked up before me. "Sooo where are my presents?!" Zoey asked us.  
"Yeah, and mine too!" Corina said. I looked at the others, and they all nodded so I reached into my suitcase and pulled out the two neatly wrapped presents. I had signed everyone's name on it because everyone did pitch in. They each pulled out two cards and handed them to Corina and Zoey. "Happy Birthday!" we sang and they opened their hugs and gave us all a hug in turn. The one between Corina and Renee lasted the longest –no surprise there. They tore open their presents like a toddler would on Christmas morning and they squealed at their personalized bracelets. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" they screeched.  
"God, could you girls scream a little louder? I don't think the people in Australia could hear you." I said, sarcastically. They slid them onto their hands and hugged me. About an hour later the driver turned and opened the peep hole and said, "Miss Bucksworth, we've arrived." We jumped out and everyone grabbed a hold of our suitcases.

I smelt the fresh sea air and the sand between the toes. There were about one hundred people spread out across the beach and three or four beach houses. I knew almost instantly which one was Corina's. The biggest one with blue coloured exterior walls and the one which took the most space. I wanted to admire the sea and dip a few toes in but Corina had other ideas. "Come _on_. You guys have to choose your rooms. There are four rooms, which means everyone will have to share." Corina said. We trailed behind her until she opened the door and let us in. It was huge! It had white tiled floors. It was a bungalow so we were standing in the living room. It had a flat screen TV and a small circular coffee table in the middle of brown leather sofas. We followed Corina through to the kitchen. There it had black tiles for the floor and a granite worktop going through the middle. There was a rich smell sweeping me off my feet. I saw four men cooking at the stove and worktop. "Miss Bucksworth, your lunch will be ready in ten minutes." One of them said. Corina nodded and turned around. We wanted to have a look at the other rooms but Corina took us straight to the 'sleeping quarters.' "Ok, so who wants to share rooms with whom? Bearing in mind that there are two single beds." Corina said. "I think we all agree that Wesley and Elliot should share the same room." We laughed and agreed. "You'll need a card to unlock the rooms and there is a room number on the card and door so that you'll never get mixed up. You guys can have Room 4" she said. They pulled their suitcases along and Wesley took the card from Corina. The rest of us just stood there staring at each other. "I'll share with Renee!" Corina cried.  
"Uhhh, I don't think so. Maybe we should partner up in order of age. Shweka?" Renee said.  
"Sure." I said.  
"Yeah. Cool." Zoey said.  
"Good idea." Said Bridget.  
"I _so _do _not_ think so! I am _not_ sharing a room with Kiki!" Corina said.  
"I'll share the room with Kiki. You can share with Zoey." Bridget said.  
"No!" Corina said.  
"Learn to compromise, hun." Renee said, reaching out for a card. Corina groaned and handed a card to her. "Room 2. Cool. These better be numbered by size."  
"What else? And I added a bathroom in every room, because first time I stayed here there was only _one _bathroom for eight people." Corina said with a giggle. She handed the other cards out and we all went into our own rooms. We opened the doors and I was amazed! The walls were a light blue with a few turquoise parts in the corners. It was wonderfully furnished. There were two pink arm chairs in the corner with a lamp hanging overhead. The two beds were opposite each other; one with purple bedding and one with black. There were two closets that were plain white and inside there were three compartments going across the top and bottom; the bottom one being slightly taller. There was a rack and a few hangers inside. I looked at the smaller one which was around half my height. That was more suitable with a board across the middle, so that we could place clothing above clothing. I opened my suitcase and got out my stuff. I saw Renee doing the same but on 'her' side of the room. I put my my stuff inside and turned to look at Renee who had begun to change. "You're changing?" I asked her.  
"Yeah. I'm gonna put this stuff in the wash. And knowing Corina she probably has three." Renee said.  
"That's a bit of a waste. Why don't you change but instead of washing that you could wear it on our way back home?" I said.  
"Fine. Let's go for the less wasteful life!" she said, sarcastically.  
"Renee!" I said.  
"Ok, ok!" she said, putting her clothing in the mini closet. I did the same and I put on my black playsuit that had white, gold and silver fireworks on it. "That looks nice." Renee said.  
"Thanks. I like your clothes too." I said. She was wearing really short denim shorts and a thin purple top. She nodded and indicated that we should go now. I got up off my bed and followed her out of our room. Elliot and Wesley were already sat at the table with empty plates in front of them. "You changed?!" Elliot said, eyeing me.  
"Yeah, I thought that part might be slightly obvious." I said, sitting down on the chair opposite him and next to Wesley. Renee sat next to Elliot. When the others came, Bridget sat beside Renee and Kiki sat beside me with Zoey beside her. Then the food was brought out. It was chips and hotdogs. I was expecting something with slightly more quality. Everyone had one hotdog and a handful of chips. We looked up at the waiter Kiki dug right in. And after a few awkward seconds everyone else ate too. We finished up and Elliot scraped back his chair and stood up. "Who wants to play Volleyball?" he asked. We all stood up and mentally thanked him for the excuse to leave the table. Elliot went into his room to get the ball –probably- and the rest of us went out into the sun. We set the net up beside a pier. Elliot came out with a ball and a camera strapped around his neck. Renee grabbed the ball and raised her eyes at the camera. "What? I'm gonna video everything we do and then we can watch it tonight. It'll be funny." He said. She rolled her eyes and groaned. "I'll choose teams, since I know how vicious girls can get about teams. So it'll be Renee, Corina and Shweka v Bridget, Kiki and Zoey. Whichever birthday girl's team wins will get the better cake." Said Elliot. He had gotten Wesley to make the cakes and they were personalized so I had no idea what he was on about. Corina chose which side she wanted to be on and she made us huddle. "I dig. Renee you set and Shweka you're gonna smash it to them. Everyone good with their parts?" she asked. I nodded and so did Renee. "Ok. That's a bit of a relief. Well go team umm CRS!" she said, giggling at the name. The other team served and Renee ran forward and set it quite high. Corina bent forward and as the ball came forward she dug it just high enough for me to smash it over the net. But then Kiki dug it up, making my amazing smash go down without a cheer. They sent it over to us and it almost touched the ground but Corina was under it within a millisecond and dug it up. Renee set it up high enough for me to smash. I bounced just inside the pitch and the other team couldn't get it. "Wooooo! We rock! In your _face_!" Corina said, jumping around. I laughed at her and joined in as she started to dance. Kiki groaned and said, "Let's go into the sea! And this time I want to take pictures!" Elliot nodded and we ran back into the house to pull on our swim wear. I was relieved to see that Renee had brought a bikini too. Hers was purple with a golden ring attaching the top together and another ring on the bottom. She pulled on a bracelet which looked like it had a miniature cross on it. She put on a foot bracelet which looked like it was made out of clear pearls. I couldn't help feeling a little envious. I wrapped a towel round me and went outside my room. Everyone else had a towel wrapped round them too. They refused to show each other their costumes until someone else did. "Well how about, we go outside and I take a picture as you all drop your towels?" Wesley said. We nodded our agreement and to walk outside. "Ok, 1... 2... 3!" Wesley said. Everyone dropped their towels and looked at each other. They had such cool costumes. Corina was the only other person wearing a bikini. She had three different colours of blue on it with a flower on the corner. Zoey's was a red full costume with a red bracelet and a pair of red sandals. Bridget wore a full green costume a green bracelet and brown sandals. Kiki wore a full orange costume that had a beaded neck. We smiled and posed for some more photos and then Kiki took over the camera whilst the rest of us paddled in the sea. At first we were just splashing each other but then we started swimming further out. Corina and Renee went off to sunbathe whilst Bridget stayed on shore with all our towels. We swam toward the pier and I climber up onto it. I stood there, letting the sun dry me up. Around an hour later Corina and Renee swam into the sea with Zoey. I stood there watching them when somebody grabbed my back and swivelled me round. It was Elliot. He picked me up in a fireman's carry. Kiki –who had magically appeared- took pictures of us as Bridget smiled sheepishly beside her. "Jump in!" Kiki cried. I looked at Elliot who was smiling down at me. He looked like he was going to do it. "Don't. Seriously. I will murder you." I said, threateningly. He jumped in backwards taking me with him. I screamed for the joy of it and held onto Elliot's arm. The force of the water as it slashed the parts of my back which weren't covered by Elliot was wonderful. I was still in his arms as we floated up, where Kiki was taking more photos. "I took a video of that! I can't wait to show the others!" Kiki squealed.  
"The 'others' have already seen!" Corina said, swimming up toward us, with the others following close behind. We giggled about it for a few minutes, then Elliot and Wesley left for 'something really important.' "Oh My God! Those guys are _obsessed_ with researching!" Corina said. We dove down –with Kiki- into the sea to look at some small fish that were nibbling at our toes. Renee was the first one to swim up to the surface to get more air. But then she dunk her head back in and laughing she motioned for us to swim up to the top too. We swam up and looked at what she was pointing at. It was Elliot and Wesley surfing. "They are full of surprises!" Renee said. We watched them surf and it looked like it was becoming a serious competition. We swam onto the shore where Bridget was waiting with our towels. She was watching Elliot and Wesley too. I've got to admit though, Elliot looked so fit. He had a six pack and like wow, he looked kind of yummy! After they surfed for a bit more they came over and sat with us. We'd formed a circle. "Bridget, why didn't you come out and swim with us?" Kiki asked her.  
"I don't know how to swim." Bridget replied.  
"You don't know how to swim?!" the others said awestruck.  
"Gee, guys, I could've sworn that's what she just said!" I said, sarcastically. Kiki shot me an irritated look and then carried on with Bridget.  
"You mean you never even took lessons?" she said.  
"Sure I took lessons. I just never caught on. That's it." Bridget said, simply.  
"But aren't you infused with a fish?" Corina said.  
"Yeah, the black finless porpoise, right?" Zoey said.  
"Yeah that's right. But I don't see any difference. I couldn't swim before I was a Mew and I can't swim after." Bridget said, looking slightly agitated.  
"It doesn't really matter. Everyone can't do something." Wesley said.  
"I can't to a roly poly" Zoey said.  
"I can do everything!" Corina boasted.  
"I can't draw a straight line without a ruler." Kiki said, though it sounded more like a suggestion to me.  
"I can't ride a bike." I chirped up. I immediately felt everyone's eyes on me. Their eyes widened.  
"Sure you can ride a bike!" Elliot said. I shook my head.  
"I can't. But like Wesley said, everyone can't do something!" I said.  
"Can we please move on from what people can and can't do?" Renee said.  
"Gladly!" Bridget and I said together. It looked like it was around 7pm and the sun was setting. It was a nice orangey, pinky, purpley kind of colour and I absolutely loved it. I could hear someone taking photos behind me. "Do you know what two of my greatest wishes were when I was a kid?" I said turning my head slightly. Everyone looked at me intrigued and just as I was about to say, Elliot spoke up, "You wanted to be with your best friends on the beach, watching the sunset. And you wanted to sleep under the stars."  
"Aww that's sooo cute!" Bridget said.  
"We're your best friends? What happened to being my sister?" Kiki said, but she was joking.  
"You can't sleep under the stars. Cos we're gonna set off on that boat trip, right about now." Corina said. I turned my head around fully and everyone stared at her.  
"What do you mean, we're gonna leave now? We haven't even had dinner!" said Kiki.  
"Why now?" Renee said.  
"So why'd you make us unpack?" Elliot said.  
"Relaaax! Just grab a towel and toothbrush and hop on! We'll be back by tomorrow evening so you can leave your stuff here." Said Corina, calmly.  
"But Kadma might attack, and we have no idea when!" Zoey said.  
"Don't fret. It'll be simple. She's probably spying on us right now so the faster we get on that boat the less likely she'll attack us here and our secret identities stay secret!" Corina said.  
"I guess she's right and we'd better go." Bridget said, getting up, and pulling Kiki up too, who was still complaining about not having dinner.  
"Kiki, shut up! We'll have dinner on the boat!" Corina screamed. Kiki looked slightly taken aback. Corina stalked off back to the house as did the rest of us. I went into my room and Renee bent down to get her stuff. I pulled out my smaller bag with the toiletries and jammies in it and I wrapped a towel round the bag. I went out the door and saw Elliot outside. "Sorry about your wish being crushed." Elliot said.  
"Hey, who said we can't lie on the deck of a moving boat and stare at the stars?" I said, grinning. He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose as if I was a little girl. I leaned into him and hugged him smelling his Elliot-like smell. The others came out and with Corina leading the way we went off to the boat.

"I wonder which one is Corina's." Kiki said.  
"The biggest and the best. Obviously!" I said. Corina stood in front of the boat that was just that. The biggest and the best. We clambered on and followed Corina into a room with a white door. It was beautiful! It had a red velvet carpet and a chandelier on the ceiling. It had a long table through the the middle which was already set with food. None of us had, had a chance to get changed but Kiki insisted that we eat and then change. It was like a Sunday roast. A slice of turkey, potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, carrots and peas. We all dug in laughing and messing around and enjoying the moment after we'd all finished our meal the desert was brought out. It was ice cream and we were allowed to choose which flavour we had. I had chocolate and strawberry because they taste the best together. I ate it too quickly and got a brain freeze and I drank boiling water and burnt my insides. Everyone laughed and Corina said "I sooo wouldn't want to be Shweka right now!" as I hopped around clutching my tongue. Then a waiter came in pushing a trolley with him, so I went and sat down again. He placed something on the table which was hidden by a brown cloth. Wesley looked at me and I knew what I had to do. "#Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday too you!" I sang on my own, then everyone else got the picture and joined in. "#Happy Birthday Corina and Zoey. Happy Birthday to you!" we sang. By this time Zoey and Corina were standing in front of the cloth and as Wesley lifted it up, everyone stood up to peer at the cake. Corina's was a star shaped blue one with ballet shoes and a blue lorikeet. It had a picture of her on it as well. Zoey's was a heart shaped red one with a bed and irimote cat. It had a picture of her on it as well. Zoey's had thirteen candles and Corina's had twelve. They blew them out and made a wish. "I want cake!" Kiki said, jumping up and down beside Zoey. Zoey cut her cake and gave a piece to Kiki. She scoffed it down in a second and begged for some from Corina. But Corina just ignored her. "Renee? Would you like some?" Corina asked in this girly voice. Renee looked quite disgusted by her act but still took the piece of cake she ate it and looked at Wesley. "Did you make this? It tastes really good." She asked him.  
"Yes. And I'm glad you like it." Wesley said.  
Everyone took a piece of their cake. Zoey's tasted like strawberries and Corina's tasted like mint. After everyone had eaten their fill of the cake we went over to the front part of the boat. Bridget was standing scarily close to the edge of the boat. "That's where Kate Winslet stood in Titanic!" Corina exclaimed, pointing to Bridget. Bridget stepped up onto one of the bars and flapped her arms around. At first we thought it was a joke and we laughed at her. And then she fell in. "Bridget!" I screamed running to the edge. She'd fell in to the right so there was no way she could get crushed by the boat. Thank goodness she was still wearing her swim suit. "Elliot get that floating ring thing!" I said pointing at a white and red stripey ring. I dove into the water after Bridget. I had won loads of medals in swimming and I had passed Sectionals and I was in Regionals. I swam toward Bridget and Held onto her shivering water. It was quite cold but I had swum in colder waters, so it didn't really matter to me. Elliot threw down the ring and I put Bridget into it. I was about to take hold of it too, when a strong current pulled me away from her. Bridget looked at me startled and was screaming my name. They'd pulled her up but I was being taken away by the current. "Help!" I screamed, the current was too strong for me to pull away from. "Help!" I screamed. That's when I saw someone else dive into the water. I couldn't see who it was but they were swimming to me really quickly. Only when they grabbed hold of me by the hip did I realise it was Elliot. He was trying to pull away but the current pulled us under the water. He lifted me up and said, "Take a deep breath and hold it for as long as you can!" I did as he said and let the current pull me away, although I never let go of Elliot's hand.

I woke up to the sound of rustling. I sat up and looked around. I was back on the beach. There was this forest about a kilometre in front of me. I can't believe I actually survived the journey! Elliot was still holding my hand. I gently prised my fingers away from him, when I saw two men looking at us. They clearly weren't human, due to their pointy ears. One of them was quite plump and the other was skinny. I screamed. "Elliot!" I yelled, shaking him furiously. He turned around and saw what I saw. He stood up and just as he was about to swing a punch at him, the fat guy took out a log and wacked him around the face. That's when I realised we weren't on the beach we were on before. I tried backing away but they wacked me too and I collapsed onto the ground beside Elliot.

I groaned. My head was killing me. I tried to get my hand to rub my head but something was holding it down. I was tied against a log! I couldn't turn my head at all. I could tell we were moving through the forest but how could I? That's when I realised I was resting against the skinny guy and Elliot the fat one. "Where are you taking us?!" Elliot screamed.  
"To Queen Kadma." The skinny guy replied. Elliot and I shared a worried glance.  
"Why don't you just destroy us?" I asked.  
"Shweka! Do you wanna get killed?" Elliot asked me, smiling ever so slightly.  
"Because Queen Kadma told us to bring all intruders to her." The fat guy said, "And if you don't stop talking we will tell her to make your death slow and painful."  
"You'll tell _her_? Looks to me, like she's giving the orders." I said.  
"Shut up, Shweka." Elliot said. I thought he was kidding but when I saw the serious look on his face I did as he said. I tried to think of what the others would be doing. Renee would have loads of phone calls from her agent and stuff. She has, like, three phones. Phones! I could ring the girls from Elliot's phone! I told Elliot telepathically. He tried to fish around in his pocket. I didn't bring mine because I was wearing a bikini. I felt sought of embarrassed. He got it out and looked at it. 'It's corrupted. The water.' He mouthed at me. I felt totally defeated. We were going to die and we had no hope of surviving. "We're here." The fat guy said. The skinny guy dropped me and started to untie me from the log. "Taf, do the same." He said to the large guy. He dropped Elliot and untied him to.  
"Go get Queen Kadma, Llams." The big guy said but I think his name is 'Taf.' He stood Elliot and me next to each other and he stood in front of us and bowed down, even though the Queen was not visible. I felt my left fist being prised apart. I looked into my hand and saw Elliot's phone. "You're fire girl, right? Heat it up or something and-" Elliot whispered, but Queen Kadma had appeared.  
"Kadma, right?" Elliot said, raising one eyebrow slightly. She didn't look like, I had imagined. She was tall and had long, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She resembled a character from one of my favourite TV shows. Her ears were sticking out and she wore a brown robe, which was see though in some parts. She had a long stick which had a brown ball at the top of it.  
"That's _Queen_ Kadma to _you_, miscreant." She replied  
"That's Mr Miscreant to _you_, Queen Babe." I replied. She ignored me and walked up to Elliot. She was shorter than him but taller than me. She put a finger against his cheek.  
"Where did you get such good looks from?" she asked him. I was dismayed. She was worse than Earth girls!  
"Well people do say I get my looks from my Dad but I look more like my Mum than Dad." He said. I can't believe he was even answering her! I would have slapped that woman hard by now, but the shine on the brown ball of hers told me that I couldn't.  
"Llams, Taf, call down more cynoclones and organize my wedding. I wed this earthling today." She said, turning around and facing them.  
"Excuse me? He's my boyfriend!" I said steeping forward.  
"I'm not marrying you! You're destroying our world and as she pointed out I'm already _in_ a relationship." Elliot said.  
"Marry me, or I will destroy her." She said. "You are destined to help me destroy and re-claim Earth."  
"Destroy me, hun! No-one, I repeat _no-one_ will marry be marrying Elliot" I said. I could feel myself heating up. I got a fire ball ready in my other fist and fired it at her. She stuck out her stick and the brown stone absorbed my fire ball.  
"You're wrong. I will be marrying Elliot." And it seems like you have a strong power! I will take care of _that_." She said. She stuck out her stick and these small black flies came out. They flew around me. I tried swatting them away but they stayed. "Return to the Seal of Cynoclones." She said to them. They flew back and got sucked into the 'Seat of Cynoclones.'  
"Fire!" I screamed, sticking out my hand. Nothing came. No fire. I concentrated hard, but still nothing happened. She had stolen my power!  
"Your power has been sucked out from inside of you!" she said, with a cackle, "Taf, Llams, throw her into the cells!" I looked at Elliot. Taf and Llams grabbed onto my arms and pulled me away.  
"Don't throw her in the cells, you old hag!" Elliot said, he looked like he was about to slap her but I couldn't see what was happening because they'd pulled me into a mini alleyway. There was only one cell in there. They threw me inside and left. I opened up my fist and fiddled around with Elliot's phone. I switched it on and it worked! It hadn't got corrupted. I was silently cheering, when I remembered that I had heated it up when I was getting het up about the marriage thing. I searched through Elliot's contacts. He only had three contacts: Me, Wesley and Cafe Mew Mew. I went onto his internet and surprisingly there was pretty good signal on this remote island. I went onto Renee's personal profile and looked at her mobile number. I memorised it and went back and dialled the number. I knew it was the phone number Renee used for her obsessed fans and she probably won't pick up, but it's worth a try. I carried on ringing and then went straight to voicemail. I rang again and again. Then I changed tactics. I texted her saying 'Renee! Ring me back now! It is Shweka on Elliot's phone!' I waited around two minutes and Elliot's phone started ringing. I picked it up in a hurry and whispered "Hello." Into the phone, praying that it was Renee.  
"Shweka! Where the hell are you?! We've been passed one island and Wesley, Zoey and Bridget are there. Corina, Kiki and I are on the boat and another island is coming up!" she said.  
"Does it have a lot of sand at the front and then like this huge forest behind that?" I whispered desperately, into the phone.  
"Yes! Is that where you are?" she asked.  
"No! I just saw it yesterday whilst Elliot and I were struggling for life and thought wow! I'd better describe it to the others tomorrow!" I said sarcastically.  
"Ok, ok! Where are you on this island?" She asked. "We're on it now by the way."  
"Well make sure you are well hidden. Two guys captured Elliot and I and I'm rotting away in some dirty cell, whilst Elliot's getting married!" I cried, into the phone.  
"What?! Elliot's getting married? You're in a cell? What are you on about? Actually don't tell me yet. Just tell me how to find you." Renee said.  
"Well go into the small opening to the forest. Stay low and hidden. Just keep walking down that mini path until you come to a clearing. Don't step out onto the clearing just stay hidden behind some bushes." I said. After a few minutes, I heard Renee whispering to Kiki; it was too vague to hear though. Then she started speaking to me.  
"Ok, we're there. Now what?" she whispered.  
"Is anyone there?" I asked her.  
"No." She replied.  
"This is the part that is going to be really tricky. I suggest Corina does it. Pass the phone to her." I said to Renee.  
"Hello?" Corina said.  
"Turn invisible." I said.  
"Done. Now what?" she said.  
"Don't talk until you see me. And try to keep the phone hidden." I said.  
"In what? I'm invisible. Just cut to the chase!" she said, impatiently.  
"Keep walking. There are two passageways. Take the left one. And run. Now you have to keep walking until you come to this alleyway. To your right there is a barred cell!" I said, running to the bars. I couldn't see anyone, but then I saw a random phone just floating in mid air. "Corina!" I whispered. She became visible again. "Free me! Blow it away or something!" I said.  
"If I blow inwards, you'll get smashed to death!" Corina said.  
"Put a barrier round me or something then." I said. She stuck out her hand and enclosed me inside a protective barrier. She blew out and all the bars flew toward me and I automatically raised my hands for protection. Corina took off the barrier and I ran forward. We stepped out to the light and ran all the way to Renee and Kiki. I was the only one wearing my bikini. I was relieved, when Renee stuck out my clothes. It was my playsuit. "Thank you!" I said, pulling it on.  
"Explanation time!" Kiki said.  
"Ok, we were taken in by these two cynoclones called Taf and Llams. They took us to Queen Kadma. She looked quite young, nothing like I had expected. She was taller than me but shorter than Elliot. She thought that Elliot looked good and told those other two guys to bring more cynoclones in and she was gonna hold a wedding for both of them!" I said.  
"Didn't Elliot refuse?" Corina asked.  
"Yeah, obviously! But then she said that she's have me destroyed unless he did." I said.  
"Do you have any idea what her weak spot is?" Renee asked.  
"I think her source of power is the Seal of Cynoclones. It's this long stick with a brown ball on top of it. We have to get it away from her!" I said.  
"Why didn't you use your powers against her?" Kiki asked.  
"Cos she took my powers from me. She sent out these black flies and they sucked out all my power and then she absorbed it back into her Seal. So that's another reason to get it away from her. But the first thing we do is get Elliot!" I said.  
"Right." They said at the same time. "Power Pendant Activate!" they said. They transformed and flew into the air. Then they remembered me and Renee and Corina grabbed onto each of my arms. We flew over a clump of trees and came to another clearing. We were still way up in the air but from where we were we could see enough to blow our minds away.


	16. Chapter 16

Mew Mew Power Part 16- Operation Boyfriend Rescue

Around six hundred cynoclones stood in front of us."They're probably here for Kadma's wedding." Renee observed.  
"So that's it. You can kiss Elliot goodbye!" Kiki said.  
"I'm not leaving Elliot behind!" I said. Corina turned me around and faced me to the cynoclones.  
"Shweka, are you blind?! Do you think 4 Mews -3 with power, 1 without- will be able to take that many cynoclones?" Corina said.  
"We can take them! Just get the Seal when she's not looking and I'll get my powers back! Then we can use the Seal to control them." I said.  
"And we'll all die in the process!" Corina said.  
"So, do you want the whole world to suffer, when you could fight a battle that you will most likely win?" I said.  
"That's just it! We can't win this battle!" Kiki said.  
"Not with that attitude we can't," I said, "Renee?"  
"I think we should go. Corina can grab the Seal by turning invisible." Renee said.  
"Now there's someone I can rely on!" I said. "Are you in or not?" I asked Kiki and Corina.  
"If you are so am I!" Kiki said. With a groan Corina nodded and we flew over to the Wedding.

There were passageways. One for the bride and one for the groom. We guessed that the one with the most security was the one where Kadma was hiding. I nodded at Corina and she turned invisible and went in. A security guard went passed us but just in time Renee grabbed me and flew up. We breathed out a sigh of relief. "Wait... How will Corina get the Seal passed the guards? She can't turn other things invisible." Kiki asked.

"Oh damn! Well, Kiki you could use your telekinesis to move the guard away or shut them up or something." I said.  
"No need for that!" someone said from behind us. We turned around to see Corina. "Got it outta there easy. So, Shweka get your powers back!" Corina said, handing me the Seal. I took it out of her hands. I didn't know HOW to get my powers back.  
"Fire bees come out." I said. The others looked at me as if I had totally lost the plot. But to my –and their- surprise the black flies from before came out and buzzed around me. "Return to the Seal of Cynoclones." I said. They stopped buzzing and got absorbed back into the Seal. I held out my hand and a fire ball appeared. "Yes!" I cheered. Then slapped a hand round my mouth and looked to the guards. They hadn't heard me. "Guys, I'm not going to transform now. I need that element of surprise. And two of us need to go and get Wesley, Zoey and Bridget. I'm thinking Renee and Kiki because Corina can turn invisible and we need that edge." I said.  
"Right. We'll go." Kiki said. She and Renee flew off back the way we came. Corina flew to the ground taking me with her. She turned invisible and we slowly walked up to the altar. I still had the Seal with me so if any cynoclones tried to give us away I could always wave it in their face to shut them up. Elliot wasn't there yet but Kadma was. I pushed passed one last cynoclone and stood in front of her.  
"How did you escape?" she said, staring at me, not noticing that I had something hidden behind my back. "Taf! Get me my Seal!" she yelled at him.  
"He won't be able to find it." I stated.  
"And why might that be?" she asked. I revealed what I was hiding behind me. She gasped, and then cackled. "You will still not be able to defeat me! The Seal is just a tiny speck of my power!" she said. "And a powerless Mew will _never_ be able to defeat _me_!" she said.  
"That's where you're wrong Kadma," I said. I held onto my necklace and yelled "Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" I transformed, and stood in front of her. "What you got to say 'bout that?" I said. The Seal I was holding suddenly disappeared from my hand and appeared in hers.  
"You can never have what is rightfully mine!" she said. What a cheat! She lifted up her Seal and a strong power shot out of it.  
"Fire Shield!" I yelled. I was holding it up but I could feel myself slipping, I couldn't hold on much longer. I couldn't see Corina but I could hear her thinking. "Anytime you wanna pitch in!" I said to her, still trying to hold my shield up. She was visible again, which took Kadma by surprise but she still carried on fighting. Corina blew out and Kadma was sent flying back and her white dress tore. I smiled gratefully and quickly ran forward and stood by her side. She sat up and looked at her torn and frayed dress.  
"My dress!" she yelled. "Electric Storm!" She stuck out her palm and another power wave shot Corina down. She hit a few trees and fell to the ground.  
"Corina!" I said, "That was my best friend!" I yelled at her. "Dragon Fury!" I screamed. Fire sent her flying backwards. She hit a lot of Cynoclones and the train part of her dress was ripped off completely. I could feel the anger growing inside of me. I ran to Corina and let her rest her head on my knees. The power had made her de-transform. She was totally out of it. I picked Corina up and flew over to where Kadma lay. I placed Corina on the ground and stood over Kadma. She looked at me, despising me. "You brat!" she said. She let out the fire bees again. I flew up into the air, as high as I could before they got to me. I de-transformed and dropped to the ground. This time Kadma was the one who stood over me. I stood up, but my knees felt like they were about to give away. She raised her Seal.  
"Any last words you want me to pass on to those dorky friends of yours before I destroy you?" She asked me.  
"You mean how much she loves us?" I looked up smiling. The Mews had come back; they were all slowly walking toward me –fully transformed. Even Corina had woken up. Renee grabbed the Seal off of Kadma and handing it to me. I quickly absorbed my power back, and transformed.  
"And what great friends we are?"  
"And how because of that, our convergence attacks are that much stronger?"  
"Convergence!" We all yelled together sticking out our fists. Kadma was sent flying. We couldn't even see her anymore. We cheered and hugged each other.  
"You think you can defeat _me_?!" she screamed from above us. There were three familiar figures floating beside here. Dren, Sardon and Tarb.  
"Aerial Tempest!" Sardon said.  
"Lightning Ray!" Kadma yelled. Dren and Tarb just threw down mini bombs.  
"Split up!" Bridget said, running off with Zoey. Corina ran off with Kiki. I grabbed Wesley, who had just come running into the picture, and Renee held onto him too and we flew away. They split up too. Dren and Tarb went after Bridget and Zoey. Sardon went after Corina and Kiki. Kadma came after us. I flew near to where Elliot could be.  
"Wesley, look around and escape with Elliot!" I said. Renee and I dropped Wesley and flew off.  
"Cynoclones! _Attack_!" Kadma screamed. All the cynoclones came out and attacked us. I knew we were all being targeted and we needed to regroup and converge.  
"Harmonic Attack!" Renee yelled.  
"Dragon Rage!"  
"Magical Echo!"  
"Heat Storm!" I knew that at this rate we'll all be goners. I telepathically told everyone to regroup. We flew back toward each other and we were floating in an outward circle. "Fire Wall!" I yelled. A wall of fire was enclosing us. Thousands of Cynoclones were firing at us and with each hit I could feel my shield getting weaker. I tried to hold it up, nevertheless.  
"Guys, we need to help her!" Kiki said.  
"Right!" Everyone else said. Their powers joined up with mine and fuelled my shield. I could feel it getting stronger, but knew that it wouldn't last forever. "There's too many of them!" Kiki said.  
"If we split up, they would separate too!" Bridget said.  
"But wouldn't it be better to just shield?" Corina asked.  
"Shut up and do what Bridg said!" Renee said.  
"Keep your own shields up though!" I said.  
"Vine Barrier!"  
"Flame Shield!"  
"Air Barrier!"  
"Sound Shield!"  
"Mew Mew Moon Shield!"  
"Water Wall!" we used our shields to protect us and flew off in six different directions. The cynoclones split too –as we'd planned. I got Kadma and about 50 cynoclones. Once they'd been split up there really wasn't very many. About 300 give or take a few. But they were really strong. I literally couldn't hold on. Holding up my shield with one hand I used my other hand to attack.  
"Fire Fists!" I said. I flew so fast I almost flew straight into Bridget. We flew next to each other and whilst shielding spoke. "Can they swim?" I asked Bridget looking at the sea.  
"Good idea!" Bridget said her eyes sparkling. "Tell the others!" she said. I spoke to them telepathically and had a mini countdown.  
"3...2...1... NOW!" I screamed as loud as I could. We dived into the sea and went as deep as we could. We swam toward each other under the water. I couldn't hold my breath for much longer. I swam to the surface and stuck my head up as little as I could and took a big gasp of air. That's when I realised, that all the cynoclones had gone! They weren't on the shore. I stuck my head underwater and gestured for the others to come to the surface too.  
"They've gone?" Kiki said, flying up.  
"Kiki, Get down!" Corina screamed.  
"Corina, shut up!" I whispered. Zoey flew up to retrieve Kiki.  
"Guys, they aren't here. They are all crowded around the altar." Zoey said. I flew up and the others flew up too, so that we could see what was going on.  
"It's an ambush!" Renee yelled, ducking, but she was too late.  
"Got you!" Dren said, sticking his head up from nowhere. He through an invisible net over us and him, Sardon, Tarb and a few other cynoclones dragged us away. They dragged us right to Kadma. She laughed evilly and said,  
"Well done, boys! You think, you can ruin my wedding? I will get this place cleaned up, put on another dress and my wedding will continue," She said, "Throw this one in with them too." She said. She threw Wesley in with us. He was bruised and hurting. The cynoclones dragged us away and chucked us into another cell.

My body was aching, yet all I could think about was Elliot getting married to that witch tomorrow. I had to break out of here and save Elliot. Wesley was lying on the corner, covered in dirt and he was still out cold and our powers were pretty much dead, so we couldn't even use Bridget's water to try and wake him up. The others were asleep, and Kiki was snoring like a warthog. Kiki, Bridget, Corina and Zoey were all huddled together, to try to keep warm. Not only was this cell pitch black, dirty and smelly it was freezing too. There was a door, but it was pretty much ten feet high. Know I know how Rapunzel felt, but at least she had proper living conditions there. Renee was squished into a corner too, but unlike the others she was awake and staring into space. I groaned as Kiki's snoring got louder. "Shut up, Kiki!" I said. She stirred but then went back to bed. Renee looked at me and she crawled over too me.  
"Let's try and bust that door open." Renee whispered.  
"We don't want to waste all our powers," I whispered, "Cos we've got a mega battle coming."  
"Kiki's telekinesis, right?" She could move them over." Renee said.  
"Go wake her up." I said to her. Renee looked like she wanted to argue, but decided against it. She got up and walked over to where the others were all huddled up. She pulled Kiki out and carried her back to me.  
"What's going on?!" Kiki said, opening her eyes wide and glaring at us. When she realised it was just us, she jumped out of Renee's arms. "Why did you wake me up?" Kiki asked.  
"Sorry, but we need you to bust the door open with your telekinesis." I said. She nodded. I thought she was going to transform but she jumped on the walls and climbed up. I don't know how she did it. The wall was completely flat, so there was nothing she could hold onto. 'How does she do that?" Renee mouthed at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and carried on looking at Kiki. Once she'd got to the door, she stood there for a moment or too, and then she jumped off of the wall and almost into the centre of the place. She could fall any minute. "Kiki!" Renee screamed, running forward. The others woke up and started screaming. Kiki just stood in mid air and pulled off the door, and gracefully landed on her feet. The door came tumbling after her, but she managed to get out of the way. "You did it!" I squealed running to her and hugging her.  
"Well done!" Renee said.  
"We can escape now!" Zoey said.  
"No," Wesley said, slowly sitting up, "You mustn't." We all looked at him as if he was crazy. "There's no point attacking now. You know how strong they are. We have to wait and let fate do its thing." He groaned and rubbed his forehead. He was still bleeding, but we had nothing to bandage him up with.  
"You can't just expect me to sit here, and wonder why bad things happen to good people," I said, "And anyway, Kiki busted the door open and one of them is bound to see the door to our cell not being there. So I say the sooner we get out the better."  
"Yeah. I think we should get out while we can too. We can leave you on the boat, Wesley." Kiki said.  
"No! I can't leave you girls alone. I have to be there, to help you." Wesley said.  
"No offence, but I don't think you've got enough energy to help yourself, let alone _us_!" Corina said.  
"But..." Wesley began  
"We are wasting time! Let's go!" Zoey said.  
"Did you see Elliot?" I asked Wesley.  
"Yes. He said he would do everything he could to not marry Kadma, and he said you girls should stay strong and fight till the end. And he wanted to say to you Shweka... that he... loved you and he will never stop loving you." I couldn't bear it. My eyes automatically filled with tears, and little droplets fell down my cheeks. Renee placed an arm on my shoulder.  
"Hey, don't cry. Elliot won't marry Kadma, because we won't let that happen. We will stop her... somehow." Renee said. "Zoey and I will take Wesley back onto the boat. That way the four elements will be there." Renee said. "Now let's go!" She yanked me up and everyone else stood up too. They all looked at me expectantly. With a smile I grabbed onto my necklace and yelled,  
"Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" Renee and Zoey grabbed Wesley and went out first. Then the rest of us flew up. The moon had already come out! I hadn't realised how quickly the time had gone! We flew out of the door and back over to where the altar was. The cynoclones had all dispersed and the altar was completely abandoned. Kadma's area was still completely guarded and this time Elliot's area was guarded too. I looked at Corina and nodded my head. She turned invisible and walked over to the guards. I thought she was going to go in, but it turns out she was causing an argument between the guards. She shoved one of them, who immediately accused the other one of pushing him. She carried on like this, until all the guards were on the ground wrestling each other and zapping with their powers. We zoomed past them and they were too involved in their fight to notice us. We flew past and opened the door. Elliot was tied to the bed, and gagged. His eyes were wide open though. When he saw us he looked relieved. I ran to his side and looked to the door. "Kiki, lock it." I said. She slammed it and the lock turned even though there was no key. I pulled at the gag and untied it. He breathed heavily.  
"I can't believe it! Thank you for coming. We are not taking that boat home, it's too slow." Elliot said, as I untied the ropes that were tying him to the bed.  
"And who said, you'd even be _going_ home?" Kadma said, appearing in the room. Corina went invisible, and Kiki slammed all the windows and doors shut. Bridget appeared at my side and helped me undo the knots tying Elliot to the bed. Kadma fell to the ground and she looked like she was grabbing at thin air –which she was. Corina was flying around over her and slamming Kadma to the ground and using her air power to distract her. Whenever Kadma tried to get up Kiki just pushed her back down again with her telekinesis, but I know that it is getting hard for her to control Kadma's weight and power. We managed to untie Elliot whilst Kadma was still distracted. I pulled him out of the bed, I tried lifting but he was way too heavy for me.  
"Bridg, get the door!" I said. She ran to the door and pulled at the knob. That's when I remembered that Kiki had bolted it. "Kiki!" I yelled, a little too loudly. Kiki turned around and saw what was going on. She lifted her hand and the door opened up. Bridget grabbed on to Elliot's arms and we flew toward the door.  
"You do realise, that I can walk, right?" Elliot said, once we were midway to the door.  
"This way's faster!" I said. We got to the door and just as we were about to fly out, Kadma appeared in front of us. I groaned, and it slowly turned into a mini tantrum. "It's not fair!" I screamed, like a toddler. "Fire!" I yelled and I aimed at her, but she disappeared. Kadma pulled Elliot out of mine and Bridget's grasp. Cynoclones ran in and seized Corina, Kiki, Bridget and me.  
"I am not going in a bloody cell again!" Corina said. She turned invisible and kicked the guards off her. She punched all the guards and blew them away. Kadma grabbed into what seemed like thin air, but turned out to be Corina.  
"You will not have to go back into that cell again. I'll have my men tie stones to your legs and toss you into the sea." She said.  
"I don't want to drown either!" Corina said.  
"I'm sorry Kadma, but over the past sixteen years, I've grown quite fond of breathing!" I said. The guards stood up again and grabbed us again. Kadma walked over to me and put a sharp finger nail on my chin. I shook her off. "Get off of me, you witch!" I said to her, trying to kick her.  
"You will pay more respect to your future queen!" the guards said to me. He yanked back my arm and I could feel something being pressed against my skin. I couldn't feel anything, but I knew something was being pushed against my wrist. Kadma cocked her head and looked at me inquisitively. "Why is it not burning her?" she asked.  
"You can't burn something that is already on fire! My element is Fire unless you haven't noticed!" I said. She glared at me, and then slapped me around the face. It was a sharp slap that knocked me off of my feet. It stung, but I managed not to cry out in pain. I bit my cheeks and prayed that I wouldn't cry. She replaced her finger on my chin and before I could shake her off she said, "You seem relentless."  
"I guess I took lessons from you!" I spat. "Why can't you just stop trying to marry him. He's _my_ guy! Please. You will find another person, you can love, just not him. Please!" I begged her. She just glared back at me. She looked at the guards and said,  
"Put extra rocks on this one."

I was looking at the sea. I wasn't transformed. It looked calm, but it also looked freezing. We were on the other side of the island to where the boat is, so there was no chance of them seeing it. Elliot had begged and pleaded with Kadma to let us go but the old hag didn't agree. Bridget, Corina and Kiki all had two stones on them –one on each leg- I on the other hand had three on each leg. This was it. This was how I was going to die. Eight cynoclones dragged us up to a ledge, overlooking the sea. It looked much scarier now. The waves were crashing against the edge of the cliff. I gulped and looked at the others. Surprisingly none of them looked too scared. The first to go in was Kiki, and then Bridget and then Corina. Then it was me. They shoved me hard and I toppled toward the sea. I took a huge lump of air and fell into the sea. It was a sharp slap and I was reminded of when I was last in the sea. With Elliot... I couldn't breathe. My lungs were burning and I was sinking further and further in. I shut my eyes and waited my fate. When suddenly the weight dragging me to the ocean floor were taken off of me. The water parted slightly and I was in an air bubble. I could breathe! I opened my eyes and saw Corina, Kiki and Bridget looking back at me. They were all in air bubbles too and their rocks had been taken off too. Their powers! They had used their magic! I was hugging them to me. I was so glad to be alive! "Let's go get 'em!" I said, "Power Pendant Mewtamorphosis!" We swam to the top off the surface and shot out of the sea. The cynoclones had turned around and were leaving. When we hit them from behind. Kiki lifted her hands, and the rocks lifted up by themselves. They tied themselves to the guards and Kiki pushed them into the sea.  
"Don't hurt them! They were only doing what Kadma told them too!" Bridget said. Kiki stretched out her hand and just as they were about to fall into the sea, Kiki put them on the shore. "Since we have saved your lives you will no longer serve Kadma" Bridget said.  
"Our allegiance is _always_ to Queen Kadma!" One of them said, standing up.  
"Well ,we could always toss you back in..." Corina said.  
"I would rather die than to serve you!" the same guy said.  
"You will not be serving us. You will just no longer be fighting us." Bridget said.  
"We will fight with you!" one of them said, kneeling down. The other six nodded and knelt down too. We flew down toward them.  
"You don't have to kneel before us. We are not your Queen. We will help you, with whatever you need done." I said, putting a shoulder on one of them and lifting him up. The others stood up too and stood behind us. Only one guy remained.  
"Our planet is frozen! Nothing can be done! We need back what was rightfully ours!" he said.  
"A _lot_ can be done! If you just give us a chance we can help you. My element is Fire. I can melt all the ice and snow. Just please." I pleaded with him. He simply shook his head.  
"That's it! I've had enough! I'm chucking him in!" Kiki said. He was floating over the sea.  
"Kiki, stop," I said, "Let him live. Why do we have to kill him?" I said.  
"He wants to die!" Kiki exclaimed.  
"That's just cos he doesn't want to help us. We're the good guys, remember Kiki? I said.  
"Oh yeah." She said, smiling. She brought him back to the beach and dropped him again.  
"Just remember the good thing we've done for you. That's all we ask." Bridget said. We walked off leaving him on the beach. He was struggling to take off the rocks, so Kiki waved her hand and the rocks fell into the sea.  
"What do you need us to do?" one of the guys asked.  
"Just snoop around a bit. Find out exactly what she's planning. Then come and tell us. And try to set Elliot free." I said.  
"If it's not possible, don't worry. Just tell your friends about us. And tell them that we're the good guys." Kiki said.  
"And thank you for trusting us." Bridget said.  
"There is only one thing you must do for us Mew Mews." One of them said. We stopped walking and turned to face them.  
"And what's that?" Corina asked.  
"You must promise that you will help fix our planet after this battle is over." He said.  
"Oh of course! I promise!" Bridget said.  
"I promise too." Kiki said.  
"And me." Said Corina.  
"And me." I said. They were only fighting us, so that they could find a new home. It makes me feel guilty. I only realised that I had said it out loud when I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "Well it's true," I said, "We're destroying this beautiful planet, when these peaceful people could have it. We're exploiting it. I mean think of how many trees we cut down. We are destroying the one thing that the Cynoclones treasure the most," I said, "I feel so... so selfish." I said.  
"But that doesn't give them the right to hurt innocent people on this planet." Kiki said.  
"We are not hurting anyone. We were on this planet before you were. We only left because we thought that we had found a better civilisation." One of the cynoclones said.  
"Can we have this debate later, please? We need to find Renee and Zoey." Corina said. "Why don't you guys head back and do that spying stuff for us, please." She said to the Cynoclones, who had already started leaving.  
"You don't need to find us, cos we're already here." Zoey said, "And why are there umm Cynoclones with us?"  
"Because, they said they'd help us if we help de-ice their planet." I said.  
"Help us with what? We haven't exactly got a plan." Bridget said. "We never _have_ had one. We just go into the battlefield and attack."  
"I thought, with you being as smart as you are, that you would know that there is a word for what we are doing." I said. I looked at Bridget, who still looked blank. "Improvise! We don't know, what Kadma has planned up her sleeve, so we go along with what happens." I said.  
"Yeah, but the last few times we did that, we almost always ended up in a bad state. First time, you were in a cell. Second time, all of us was in a cell. And the third time we almost died!" Bridget said.  
"You guys almost died?!" Zoey asked.  
"Yeah, they tied rocks to our feet and tossed us into the sea. But that isn't the point. What's our plan going to be, Shweka?" Bridget asked.  
"How am I supposed to know? I don't plan things out. I just go where life takes me. I'm not a planning sort of girl!" I said.  
"That's just cos you are really upset now. Just calm down and be your usual optimistic self." Kiki said. I knew she was right, but I was too worried about Elliot.  
"What would Kadma be doing to him this time? She tied and gagged him before, so what now? And what if he does get married to her? What are we supposed to do then? He was the one who started this whole thing!" I cried. That's when Renee walked over to me and slapped me across the face.  
"Pull yourself together!" she screamed. It hurt when she slapped. A lot actually. Renee was much stronger than I had expected. "I've been where you've been, Shweka." She said. Corina stared at her.  
"You never had a boyfriend who got married to someone else!" she said.  
"Technically, Elliot isn't actually married to Kadma yet." Kiki said  
"I was in a different situation. I used to be a lot like you, Shweka." She said.  
"Somehow, I find that very difficult to believe." I said.  
"But then I had a nervous breakdown the moment my family needed me the most and... well let's just say things didn't end well. And look how I ended up." She said. Corina looked _very_ confused now. I guess Renee never publicized her background but I knew the whole thing, because of my telepathy. "A cold, selfish, rich brat." She said. I never thought that anybody would have the courage to say horrible things about themselves like that. I'd never accept it.  
"Renee, I'm sure you aren't a-"Bridget began  
"No, stop. Sorry for the slap, but that's what you needed. Now tell us what we have to do." Renee said.  
"You know what I'm saying is true. We can't do anything." I said, feeling like all hope was lost.  
"Of course we can!" Kiki said.  
"And I could just as easily say, of course we _can't_." I replied.  
"Well you _won't_ be saying it that easily." Renee said.  
"Seriously Shweka, this has gone on long enough." Corina said.  
"I want to see the fun Shweka, who is always brimming with amazing ideas and would do anything for her friends." Zoey said.  
"Someone who would never cry over a guy."  
"Who was strong-willed and independent."  
"But most of all a best friend." This was enough to make me come up with about a billion ideas, all of which I turned down immediately. Right now I needed to rest, and so did everyone else. _We_ might be full of energy but it was practically the middle of the night and there was no possible way of us attacking. And that's exactly what I said to them. "Seriously? After all this you just want to wait?" Corina asked. That's when one of the Cynoclones ran up to us.  
"We got some others to join us. There are about a hundred of us, willing to fight with you. We didn't approach the others as they were all too caught up on destroying you." He said. "And Kadma has used her magic to build a huge bridge. There isn't any water running underneath it but she said it was for her and Elliot to walk over and wave to us after their wedding."  
"Who does she think she is? Bloody Kate Middleton?" Corina said. I smiled at her but continued to listen to the cynoclone.  
"She said, that is how she is planning her first attack on Earth. She will destroy the nearest country and take over it." He said.  
"It's gonna be like World War one all over again!" Kiki said.  
"I think you mean two, Kiki. We've already had two world wars." Bridget said.  
"Right. But this time we won't be fighting against each other, we'll be fighting against aliens." Kiki said. "Who's gonna believe us when we yell 'Aliens exist!' They'll just throw us in the loony bin."  
"They won't believe that we are a group of teenage girls who happen to be mutants that are Saving Planet Earth." Zoey said.  
"You're not a mutant. You're a Mew Mew. And we are on of humanities last hopes." I said. Everyone smiled, as if they were aiming for me to say such a thing.  
"Well I should get back, I'm leading the painting team." He said. And with that he ran off.  
"Boy, Kadma really is going the whole hog." I said. "Anyway, why don't we rest up and just attack tomorrow? No plan is good. Because the other person never follows the script." I said. We had a laugh and went and slept under some trees.

I stretched out and yawned. The sun was shining brightly and it was bathing my skin in a bright light. The sun! It was already morning! "Guys! Get up." I said urgently, shaking them all wildly. They stirred but didn't get up. "It's morning! We don't know how far into the wedding they've already gone!" I said. That got everyone up. They jumped up faster than I could and started running in the direction of where the wedding was being held. I got up and ran after them. We stopped a few metres away and listened to see how far the priest had gotten with the wedding. "...Do you Elliot wish to marry Queen Kadma?" he asked. Elliot looked like he didn't want to and as he was about to say it Kadma spoke up.  
"Of course he does! And so do I. Otherwise we wouldn't be here, would we? Now get on with it!" she said. I couldn't take it. I saw where the bridge was and ran up on to it. I was looking down at Elliot.  
"Don't do it, Elliot!" I yelled, feeling tears sting my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Thinking it was one of the Mews, I brushed it off. Then the next time, the hand held on more tightly. I turned to see who it was. It was one of the guards. His mates had the other Mews. Kadma was looking up and said to the guard,  
"I thought they were killed? Never mind, kill them now!" she said.  
"No!" Elliot said. She smiled at him.  
"Since you will be my husband in a few minutes, I guess I could let your one wish come true." She said. "Keep hold of them. They are not to move!" she said. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched.  
"I'm sorry, Shweka. I will always love you." Elliot whispered. I knew nobody else could hear it. I was the only person who could hear it. And that's when I knew that I couldn't let this happen. No matter what. I was about to jump, when the Mews and I started glowing, in a rich bluey colour. My necklace –the one Elliot had given to me on my birthday- opened up and a bright blue light seeped out. The guards let go of me and I swan dived off of the bridge. "Shweka!" someone screamed. But I didn't know who, as I was blinded by the beauty and the brightness of the light. I felt myself hit the ground and someone picked me up, grabbing my hands. I shut my eyes, and I could feel myself drifting away...

**AUTHOR NOTE**

_So this is it! My very last chapter of Saving Planet Earth! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! I'm sorry I left it on a cliff-hanger but I think I may be writing a sequel to this story, but it'll be totally off topic. Anyway thank you guys soo much for staying here till the end, you'll never know how much it means to me ^.^ _

_Thank You,_

_PrincessAldsky :D_


End file.
